To Survive: Terminus
by Calinstel
Summary: Shepard, with the help of Tali and the rest of the crew of the Normandy, attempt to unite the people of the Terminus Systems in his desperate attempt to save the galaxy from extinction.  While still trying to understand what it means to love a quarian.
1. Chapter 1

**Terminus**

Prologue

What has gone before:

In **To Survive**, Shepard and the crew of the Normandy returned from the Omega 4 Relay safely and secured the funds to repair the ship. It describes the flight from the doomed Collector base and lays the basis for quarian bonding. It also describes the quarian rites of bonding as Shepard and Tali join in life.

In **To Survive: Alliances**, Shepard worked towards one goal. Peace between the quarian and geth races. This peace, though not resolved, is at least in the works. As such, Shepard has assembled a fleet able to confront the Reapers. Rachni, quarian, geth and krogan support is almost guaranteed. The home system and world of the quarians is also introduced as well as a number of quarian words. Alliances delves deeply into the quarian way of life.

Since the series began, BioWare has released DLC's which cannot be ignored and must be interwoven into the story I tell. Though the specific actions within each DLC will not be addressed directly, the fact they did occur will be evident throughout the story. I still leave the real game play to you, the reader. Except for a few oopsies, I have left Tali and the quarian people's physical attributes undescribed, allowing each reader to maintain their own personal view. I shall maintain this style unless BioWare provides hard evidence, and even then, may just leave it out for continuity.

Throughout Mass Effect 1 and 2, Shepard has affected many things, people and places altered by his passage. Most times, that passage resulted in the raising of the status quo, the improving of conditions either within a single person or an entire community. But, sometimes that passage creates a hole, a vacuum that must be filled.

Shepard almost has his fleet. Peace between the quarian and geth races, though almost assured, still needs time to reach fruition. But a fleet is nothing without the support structures for resupply as well as infantry to take the battle to the enemy forces that may hold worlds.

This is the story of **To Survive: Terminus**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Terminus**

Chapter 1 : Ready

Even with the almost constant barrage of rounds striking around Shepard's position, the unmistakable sound of a sniper rifle could be heard. Unfortunately, it came from the enemy's position. Having a visual on Kasumi, Shepard called out over his comm-link "Garrus, are you okay?"

Pausing a moment to let him reply, Shepard asked again "Garrus?"

"I can check on him Shep." Kasumi said as she moved further east of his position, carefully staying out of direct view of the Blue Suns mercs that were attempting to kill them.

Taking a half second to glance at Kasumi, he says "No, we need to locate that sniper of theirs first." As he finished, he quickly rose from cover and with a long volley from his revenant, dropped one of the mercs as she tried to move between covers. Just as quickly, he dropped back behind his cover as more enemy rounds slammed into the boulder he was using.

Through a crackle, Garrus' voice was barely audible but the words were still clear enough to understand. "I'm okay but my helmet may need to be replaced... Again." he said. "Bastard is in the rocks to the right of the entrance, under the overhang. I can't get a bead on him."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shepard says "Kasumi, that is your target. Can you do it?"

"Not sure Shep, looks tight in there." she replied then paused for a moment. "Garrus, be ready" was all she added as she faded from sight.

Moving to the other side of the boulder he hid behind, Shepard once more returned fire. His revenant covering half the battlefield with rounds before his thermal clip filled and the gun went silent. He followed the rounds with a grenade that he arced high over the Blue Suns position furthest from the sniper's position and possibly Kasumi's. Though he was unsure what damage the grenade had caused, there seemed to be a lessening of fire coming from the position.

"Garrus, don't miss." Kasumi said and almost immediately afterwards, one of her flashbang grenades went off behind the covering rocks of the sniper.

Though not particularly good at causing damage, the shock was enough to cause the Blue Suns sniper to jump in surprise. As Garrus watched through his own sniper scope, half the head of the target showed and with a steady hand, he pulled the trigger. The merc's left half of his helmet and the head it covered blew apart. "Scoped and dropped. Thanks Kasumi" he said. And then, now that that danger was past, repositioned himself to draw a line of fire on another merc.

With the Blue Suns sniper down, the battle turned more into a practice run for the trio. Shepard moving up, dropping anyone foolish enough to try and stand in his way while Garrus dropped any that showed their heads to him. Kasumi moved as she always did, silently, letting the mercs know she was there as her own weapon destroyed armor and flesh from point blank range.

...

"Thane, keep them off us if you can" called out Miranda as she pulled Jacob to better cover.

"Understood. I count 8 remaining Blue Suns. Make that 7." Thane replied as he calmly pulled the trigger. The merc in his sights simply slumped onto the rock it had been using for cover.

"I'm fine Miranda. Take out the mercs and worry about me later." stated Jacob, his leg still oozing blood from the gash caused by a grenade from a lucky throw. His position should have been safe but the grenade bounced off another, nearby, rock and landed within 2 meters of him. He had barely managed to jump away before it detonated.

"Moving to another position." Thane said in his always polite manner. The mercs had finally found his hiding place and were pelting it with rounds and a few grenades but he had chosen well. He slipped down the rock and silently moved westward, towards another position.

"Alright, we're okay here for now." stated Miranda as she watched a merc attempt to move from one rock to another. Quickly, her biotics took hold of him. Raising him high into the air and slamming him with bone crushing speed onto the very rock he was trying to use as cover.

"Miranda, we're almost at the southern entrance. What's your status?" asked Shepard over the comm-link.

Taking a quick look at the battlefield, Miranda replies "Over half their forces are down but Jacob's been wounded. It will just slow us down alittle though. How's team three's progress?"

"Checking on them next. Is Jacob able to continue or should I call in a drop for you?" asked Shepard as he peeked around a small boulder and watched Kasumi fade into nothingness once again. He was sure there were just a handful of Blue Suns left guarding the sealed door to the underground installation.

"Yes. By the time they get here, we should have this zone cleared of hostiles but I don't want to be slowed down by him once we get inside." Miranda replied as she watched Jacob give her a nod. She knew he would hamper their progress and with replacements only 10 minutes away, it would be a stupid risk taking him.

Checking his chrono, Shepard replied "Alright. Your team, who do you want?"

Miranda took only a moment to make her decision. Tali was still out of action leaving Mordin, Jack or Samara. "Mordin, we might need his tech abilities." she said firmly.

"He'll be there asap Miranda. Get Jacob ready for evac." stated Shepard. After shifting frequencies he said "EDI, Mordin is needed, Miranda's team. Have medical standing by for Jacob."

"Understood Shepard, Mordin has responded. ETA 9 minutes." stated EDI calmly. She had been monitoring all communications channels, especially Shepard's as Tali could not. Mordin had been on the move as soon as Miranda had mentioned his name.

Smiling to himself at the speed that Mordin had responded to EDI's call, he knew that nothing was secret with the Normandy around. Either EDI or Tali, when she could, were always listening in. Not as smooth an operation as he wanted but, so far, so good. "Hang tight once you reach the door. As planned, we will all enter together. Shepard out." he replied and dropped the link.

The sound of the sniper rifle told Miranda two things. First, Thane had reached his new position and second, there was one less merc to worry about. With a nod to Jacob, she turned and under her own covering fire from her locust, dove behind another boulder, wounding a merc as she went.

Looking over the rock he had been dragged to, Jacob knew he had no clear shot at anyone but he could still be effective. Fire coming from a boulder meant a merc and behind the merc, shipping crates. His biotics flared to life and he reached out and grabbed one of the crates, pulling it towards him and the hidden merc. Though not hard enough to crush him, it was enough of a surprise to force the target from hiding.

Thane saw the box move and as soon as the merc was pushed from hiding, dropped her. "Thank you Jacob, an interesting way to use your skill." he said over the comm-link as he searched for and found another target. The merc was moving to a position that would leave Miranda open to him.

Miranda saw the merc as he crumpled to the ground. At the same time, a distant explosion made itself known. Swearing under her breath as she wondered just what had blown up, she moved again. This time, she was awarded a clear view of one of the remaining Blue Suns that stood between her group and the northern door. Overloading his shields, her SMG ripped through the armor that protected him. Replacing the spent thermal clip, she called out "Flanking"

The sudden burst of SMG fire forced another merc to move out of position and Thane quickly took her out. The remaining two mercs fell almost as quickly.

...

"Hah! Another one!" shouted Grunt as the Blue Suns merc was lifted off the ground from the full blast of his shotgun. "MORE!" he added as he rushed forward once more.

Zaeed surveyed the small space port they had landed at. He chose this entrance because of the reason they were here. The port was the most heavily defended and it was only fitting that he take it. With a grunt, he shoved himself off the crate he had been using as cover and sprinted towards the next one. Rounds impacted his shields and the ground around him but he managed to make it back into safety, again.

With a coldness only machines and Shepard could match, Legion moved from target to target, dropping or wounding any mercs or mechs that its scope found. When they touched down, it had calculated that approximately 30 to 40 Blue Suns mercs or mechs were guarding the port and the main entrance. It now calculated that 15 remained.

Moving swiftly, Grunt's back slammed into one of the destroyed missile turrets that had tried to protect the port. Waiting a moment more for his shields to recharge, he bolted to a stack of crates and, upon rounding the stack, into a group of three mercs. The screams that came from that hidden nook shook the will of any mercs who heard it.

"Update report Zaeed, how's your team doing" asked Shepard over the comm-link.

"Peachy Shepard. Don't worry about us, these bastards won't last too much longer." replied Zaeed as he popped a spent clip from the weapon.

Shaking his head at the old reference, Shepard says "Okay. Team two has an injury but so far, that's all the bad news we have. Samara is the only backup we have now. My team is at the door and ready to proceed."

With a rumble, the massive doors of the complex began to open. Slowly, the form of a heavy mech could be seen and, behind it, at least two more. As the doors movement came to a halt, the three heavy mechs stood and began advancing towards the space port and the three Normandy specialists.

"Shit. We got some heavies here. We can talk later. Out" stated Zaeed and broke the connection. As he was finishing his sentence, he was also diving for cover as a rocket streaked towards the crate he had been using to hide behind.

Taking less than 3 milliseconds to calculate the probabilities of success and options to use against the new threats, Legion says "Recommend targeting the head of the lead mech. The geth will attempt to hack one of the others." At the same time, Legion's drone was trying to herd the mercs on the left, towards the heavy mechs.

"Best idea I've heard today." replied Zaeed as he jumped from behind one crate to another. "Grunt, hit only the head of that thing. It may be our only chance."

Rockets and heavy machinegun fire came from all three mechs as they advanced slowly. Zaeed and Grunt, both using their vindicators, hammered the lead mech as they continued to move from cover to cover. The rockets leaving little of their previous hiding places.

Legion alternated between sniper rounds to the head of the mech and the mercs that were attempting to use them as cover for advancing. "Unable to hack mech, protocols have been upgraded." it stated as it killed another defender.

In the two minutes since the heavy mechs entered the battle, over half the ground Zaeed and his team had taken was lost. More than once, Grunt's shields had been penetrated and his armor pierced. Zaeed's own armor was showing signs of shield failure as well, the right shoulder pad would need replacement. The one good thing that came from this was that the Blue Suns mercs decided that being behind the heavies was the best place to be.

What was a dirty game of whack the merc had turned into a even nastier game of cat and mouse, and Zaeed hated being the mouse.

Finally having enough of this, Zaeed stepped out from behind his current cover and, with a fresh thermal clip in his weapon, fired and yelled "You son of a bitch!" As fast as he could pull the trigger, the weapon fired sending three round bursts directly into the head of the lead mech. With its shields already depleted, the rounds chipped away at the armor as its targeting system located and locked onto Zaeed.

Grunt, having seen Zaeed's move stepped out of cover as well, adding his own almost constant fire to the mech's head. He had enough time to yell "I am KROGAN!" before the mech's movement stilled and the mercs behind the mech began to scatter.

The command to fire was never sent, the weapon remained silent as a warning tone sounded from the mech. Zaeed yelled out "COVER!" as he moved as quickly as he could away from the damaged mech and the Blue Suns did the same. Jumping over a low wall, he made himself as small as possible as the warning sound reached its crescendo and the mech exploded in a small nuclear explosion.

Zaeed knew that Legion would be safe and was just getting ready to ask Grunt about his condition when he heard the krogan say "Pretty."

Over his own comm-link, Zaeed informed Shepard that they were just mopping up now.

...

"EDI, I'm setting up a bridge so you can access the installation's systems. Almost time to open this place up." Shepard said as they used the time to rest. The explosion he had heard just moments before Zaeed's last transmission must have been one of the heavy mechs.

"Accessing now Shepard... Accessed. Downloading the installation schematics." stated EDI then added "The report was accurate. This is a storage facility with multiple levels. Your current level is primarily used for the storage of munitions and heavy equipment. Inventory lists show light and heavy weaponry as well as a number of assault crafts housed here."

Continuing, EDI says "Level 2 is mainly berthing. It appears that two full platoons can be housed here comfortably but there is space for at least 6 full platoons within the installation. Accessing rosters... Roster indicates a total of 114 personnel are assigned to this location. 2 full platoons of 48 men each as well as 18 support staff. If my count is correct, 83 are already dead due to your actions. The third level is power and machinery."

"Any information on our target?" Shepard asked as he checked his weapons one last time.

"Unfortunately nothing is shown in the databases I have access to. There do appear to be systems inaccessible to the main computers though. I find references to them in the databases but no address for access. They must be private databanks that will require hands on to access." replied EDI.

Looking up, Shepard sees Garrus moving into a covering position behind the nearest boulder. To his left, Kasumi took up position on the other side of the door. Just for a moment, he let his mind wander and thought how odd it was not to have Tali beside him. Shaking himself, he said "Thank you EDI. Be ready to open the doors on my word." Then, without waiting for a reply, he contacted team 2. "Miranda, status."

"Team two is at the door and ready. The shuttle just dropped off Mordin and Jacob is headed back to the ship. Don't worry Shepard, he'll be fine. Limping for a bit but fine." stated Miranda.

"Understood." replied Shepard then shifted to team three. "Zaeed, ready?" he asked.

"Damn straight. At the door and waiting for you to give the word." stated Zaeed. Behind him, Grunt pounded one massive fist into another.

Switching to all channels, Shepard says "Level one is munitions and heavy equipment. Watch your fire or it could get really loud, really quick. According to EDI, there are still about 30 mercs unaccounted for so be ready. Unless anyone objects, cracking this egg in 30 seconds."

Almost in unison, both Miranda and Zaeed say 'Ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Terminus**

Chapter 2 : Damned

Garrus was watching through the scope of his rifle as the doors opened, revealing the spacious insides of the installation, or at least this section of it. The cavern itself was bowed to the east, obscuring the door or opening that would allow access to the rest of the installation. Nothing moved in this part though, at least nothing he could see, so he said over his comm-link "Clear. But be careful. Lots of hiding places in there."

"Roger, moving in." Shepard replied as he took a moment to size up the room and the items in it. Crates of weapons and munitions neatly stacked. A few larger crates, empty, must have contained the mechs they had destroyed. Further back, military grade hardware. Moving quickly, he ran to and hid behind crates whose labels indicated that within, incendiary grenades rested. '_Just great, if these go off, Tali will kill me._' flashed through his mind.

Kasumi moved as well, though using her cloak, and penetrated deeper into the cavern. She was no fool, she would not engage unless she was sure no one else could see her. A sound ahead alerted her to the presence of at least one enemy hiding or, most likely, waiting in ambush at the far end of the cavern. Pausing to read the crates labeled 'Clips, Thermal, Mk 2', she said "Something's waiting for us at the other end." as she began to ascend the stacked crates.

Unable to see too deeply into the cavern, Garrus says "Changing position." Sliding down from his perch atop the boulder, he moves to the spot vacated by Kasumi and after a short pause, sprinted to the crates nearest him. Barely taking the time to note the contents, Mk 5 pistols, he moved further in seeking a vantage point.

Shepard had not been stationary. He had also been moving forward, though not as fast as Kasumi. Her cloak offered her protection but only from being seen, once visible, she would be in trouble. The price she paid for her cloak meant her armor was less substantial than even Tali's and it lacked the shields Tali's had. Hearing her warning, he said "Wait for us, don't call attention to yourself."

"No problem there Shep, you know I like to sneak in, not burst in guns blazing. That's your job." she replied in a whisper as she quietly climbed atop the stacked crates. Lying prone, she tried to spot the source of the heat her HUD indicated was there. Whatever it was, it was either too low to see over the crates or it was very well camouflaged.

"Alright, we're about half way in, checking on the status of the other teams." Shepard said as he surveyed the area ahead of him. A lot more crates but, at least from what he could see, no more explosives.

"Not moving until you give the word Shep." Kasumi replied from her perch on top of the tallest stack of crates around. Good view of the entire area, she just wished she could spot the source of that sound she had heard. She liked surprises, but only when it was herself providing them.

"Moving to a better vantage point Shepard, will hold once I'm in place." Garrus said. Half a kilometer in the open is a short sprint but when an enemy could pop out at any moment and drop you, even 50 meters was a long run. First one stack of crates then the next. Each time he stopped Garrus checked his position and view. Still unable to get a clear view of the doorway on the other side, he grunted as he pushed off the boxes and advanced to the next stack. '_At least this one seemed taller and thermal clips would not explode under me_' he thought to himself as he began to climb.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

For two heartbeats, no one moved after the doors opened. No one was going to move until Thane reported. Now, having had the time to view the entire cavern, he said "No hostiles detected. Opposite doorway appears sealed." His scope clearly showed the door at the opposite end of the cavern and the red haptic interface that sat in its center.

"You heard him, let's go." stated Miranda as in unison, both she and Mordin entered the cavern. Moving in a zig-zag pattern, they both reached the low stacks of boxes at almost the same time.

Reading the stenciling on the crates next to him, Mordin says "Blue Suns armor, salarian designed, labels indicate for techs." Pausing as he noted the model's mark, he added "Good quality." Noting Miranda had already moved to the next stack, he proceeded to move as well.

From his vantage point, Thane could see almost the entire cavern so, instead of moving, he concentrated on what he saw before him. Crate here, box there, he thought to himself as he scanned the area from left to right. Scanning back to the left he noted that a box had moved. Using his memory, he compared what he saw to what he had seen only moments before. Definitely, the box had moved almost 10 centimeters. "At least one hostile within, right side, near the far door." he said as he calmly searched for his target.

"Understood, thanks for the heads up." replied Miranda as she checked on Mordin's progress. Good, he was still keeping up with her. Taking a breath, she shoves herself off the box she had leaned against and in a crouch, moved quickly to the next stack. Batarian armor. '_At least Shepard had not lowered his standards enough to recruit one of those._' she thought to herself.

Getting ready to move again, Mordin saw a flash of blue on white at the far end of the cavern. "Movement, left side. No visual now." called out Mordin as he carefully peeked around the crate of human armor.

"Nothing visible but indicated location expected. Neither area large enough for more than one or two mercs. Advise proceeding, but with caution." stated Thane as he alternated his view of both locations.

"I agree..." Miranda started to say but was interrupted by Shepard's communications.

"Status team two." Shepard asked over the comm-link.

Checking her HUD, she notes the position of her two teammates and replies "About two-thirds the way in. We have company but so far they have remained hiding."

"Very good, just remember this isn't a race. Take it slow and make sure you're not missing anything or anyone." Shepard replied then broke the connection.

The sound of a sniper rifle firing filled the cavern and the upper half of a Blue Suns merc could be seen laying in the space between the last stack of crates and the door. "One more obstacle removed." Thane stated calmly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Even before the massive main doors opened a meter, automatic fire arced through the opening. Most of the rounds impacted the inner side of the door but neither Zaeed or Grunt were foolish enough to try the opening, at least not just yet.

With the widening opening, the automatic fire just swept from one side of the door to the other. Zaeed watched and listened. Single heavy gun, most likely mounted on some vehicle. At this rate, it would not take too much longer before it began to overheat. The long bursts and erratic control of the rounds meant one thing, guddamned rookies.

Within a few moments he knew it was time to move. The distinct lack of fire coming from within was what Zaeed had been waiting for. If they were rookies, they would take a few seconds to realize their weapon had to cool down. "Now!" he called out and both he and Grunt dashed through the still opening doors to the cover inside.

As soon as they began to enter, small arms fire started. But as before, Zaeed noticed the poor patterns and was now positive, he was dealing with rookies. Most likely raw recruits sent here for outfitting and basic training. _Poor bastards don't stand a chance._

"Keep your heads down and fire as you advance. That weapon won't be silent for long." shouted Zaeed as he crouched behind the massive tire of an alliance built personnel carrier. Luckily for them, the mercs were using the heavy machine-guns mounted on some light recon craft near the rear door and not the cannons mounted on the heavier tanks. "I just had to chose this time to show Shepard I can get the job done and take the main entrance." he said to no one in particular.

Legion detected the carrier in the rear of the cavern and ran the schematics for it. No inherent weak spots on the forward armor or turret. The drive train was susceptible to direct fire but, since it was not mobile, it knew that that type of assault would be useless. Instead, it scanned the remaining area, looking for other targets. Finding none, it returned its attention to the armored recon vehicle. "Light armor but with an effective shield at range. Recommend closing to short range before engaging with our current weapons." it said.

"Roger that. That rifle of yours packs quite a punch though. Keep them busy as we move in." stated Zaeed. Rolling from his position, he let loose another volley of rounds as he advanced towards a tracked monster of a tank. Why the hell Vido had this in the Blue Suns inventory he didn't know but he would find out.

As his shields recharged yet again, Grunt yelled "Cowards!" He may be pure krogan but even he knew that he could not survive a charge at the recon vehicle less than 30 meters away. The heavy guns it mounted made just moving from one cover to the next dangerous. Looking around, he spied just what he needed. Bigger guns.

Shepard's voice sounded in Zaeed's ear, "Team 3, update."

"Almost to the door but we have a recon scout in the way and it's not happy we're here." replied Zaeed then stopped as the sound of a vehicle powering up got his attention. Looking around, he noted the turret of a heavily armored wheeled assault vehicle swinging towards him. "Shit!" he said aloud as he dove quickly under the front wheels of another carrier.

Legion, alerted by Zaeed's surprised yell, quickly located the source of his concern. Comparing location data on the three members of the team and overlaying that data with the positions of the vehicles, it decided to ignore the tank. Grunt's indicator was squarely located within the unit.

Zaeed watched as the turret swiveled past his location and settled pointing almost due aft. Understanding dawned in Zaeed. "Grunt! Don't fir..." was all he was able to say before the overpressure of the round that hit the carrier in the back pushed him flat on his face.

Behind him, the shielding of the vehicle flared and failed. Blue Suns mercs scrambled to get clear of the unit before the cannon could finish the job.

"Guddamned ROOKIE!" Zaeed yelled as he pushed himself back up from his prone position. As he did so, he noted that he could not hear his own voice, or anything else for that matter. He was unsure if his eardrums were blown out or if he was just temporarily deaf but he didn't care. There was a job to get done and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

Legion calmly sighted and killed three of the mercs as they tried to run from the recon vehicle as Grunt used the vehicle-mounted heavy machine his own recon craft mounted to punch through the light armor and the mercs that hid behind it.

Standing to survey the damage, Zaeed said "I don't know if you can hear me Shepard, I know I sure as hell can't but, this area is clear."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Automatic fire peppered the low stack of crated human armor that Mordin hid behind. He knew that even if the crates disintegrated due to the rounds hitting them, the armor they contained would provide protection. What protection though remained to be seen and he had no intention of staying long enough there to find out. Crouching even lower, he began moving towards another stack of crates.

As Mordin moved from one cover to the next, Thane watched the far end and was rewarded with a Blue Suns helmet dead center of his scope. Pulling the trigger, he changed his view, sweeping the end of the cavern in his search for another target.

Miranda had moved to the outermost stacks and, while Mordin's position was being torn apart, reached the back walls of the cavern. _The fools were so intent of killing him, they failed to notice me_. As she had progressed, she heard the announcement from Zaeed that they had reached the inner door.

Though Mordin could not get a clear shot at the mercs, he could at least keep them occupied. As soon as incinerate recharged, he fired it at the crates they hid behind. Choking smoke surrounded them briefly and reduced their rate of fire.

Glancing around the end of the crates, Miranda saw the last two mercs in the cavern. Noting their position, she knew she could not handle both alone so instead, threw her warp, and watched as they were thrown backwards. She also called out "Warp!" to her team to alert them.

Hearing Miranda's call and seeing that both targets had moved a considerable distance, Mordin stood and targeted the closer of the two. First throwing Neural shock, he quickly followed it with incinerate. As the merc was engulfed in flames, he used two rounds to finish him off.

Miranda began firing her locust at the nearer merc as soon as she hit the wall. The dazed merc didn't have a chance as Miranda's rounds tore through armor and flesh. Seeing that Mordin had already handled the other one, she called to Thane "Party's over, time for you to join us."

"On my way." replied Thane as he slid down from his position.

Hearing his response she opened a channel to Shepard saying "Team 2 ready to proceed, our area is cleaned."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chuckling to himself, Shepard breaks the connection to Zaeed, answering him would have been pointless. He had heard the explosion and was just thankful that team three had not sustained any casualties. Switching back to just his team he added "Break time's over. Let's get this done." Having said that, he pushed himself away from the crate he rested on and began moving again.

Reaching the top of the crates, Garrus noted that three enemy contacts had just moved into his HUD's range and quickly laid down. Not a good idea to show himself up here he thought to himself.

Realizing Garrus had found her position, Kasumi started to say "Guess it's time I moved." but what came out was "Gue... Oomph. Garrus, we may be friends but not THAT kind of friends!" The last was said as she tried to squirm her way from beneath his body. Unfortunately, with her legs on either side of his torso, his chest plate was resting squarely on her butt.

Surprised by the sudden softness beneath him, Garrus took a moment to realize what had happened. Glancing at his HUD, he clearly saw both his and Kasumi's indicators, one atop the other. Rolling to his left, he said "Kasumi! I..." The rounds that impacted the side of the crates silenced both.

"I don't know what you two are doing but we have hostiles here." Shepard said as he moved further away from the pair. If the mercs wanted to give their hiding place away, he would let them.

With her cloak disabled now, Kasumi was stuck beside Garrus until it could recharge. Using a grenade, she was able to surprise at least one of the mercs and watched as the merc jumped backwards, into the open. She was just leveling her weapon when its head exploded.

In a calmer voice, Garrus said "Sorry Kasumi, I was paying attention to the hostiles ahead and I failed to notice your location." As he said that, another merc found that peeking around a crate was not safe with a skilled sniper in range.

Snickering, Kasumi replied "Don't mention it, especially around Jacob." Though she had a slight smile on her face, her eyes were all business as her HUD still indicated at least one more hostile. Noting her cloak was recharged, she activated it and began climbing down from the crates.

Watching her indicator move silently away from his perch, he could not help but smile himself at her parting comment. His scope however, never wavered from the spot his HUD indicated was the location of the last merc.

Hearing Miranda's report that her team was now waiting at the doors as well, Shepard made his final dash, reaching the last row of crates. Swinging his revenant around the corner, he opened fire at the merc.

Garrus watched as Shepard's indicator had moved forward and waited until Shepard spoke before relaxing. He had stayed ready to finish the merc off if Shepard had managed to only drive him from cover and not, as he had done, killed him.

Surveying the end of the cavern, Shepard said on the all channels comm-link "Team 1 area secure. Get ready, I'm having the doors unsealed. By EDI's count there should be a few more hostiles to deal with." Then on another channel said "EDI, open the inner doors please."

"Affirmative Shepard. By my count, there should be only 2 Blue Suns mercs within the base. Probability is that the base commander and his assistant are the ones most likely hiding below on floors 2 or 3. The fact that you encountered no more mechs would indicate that few were available. Also, Dr. Chakwas wishes to see Zaeed in her sick bay, as she put it, ASAP." replied EDI.

It was hard to tell but, to Shepard, it sounded like EDI had said that last part with a smile? Shaking his head, Shepard replies "Okay EDI, but not until we have this base secure. Now, please open the damned doors."


	4. Chapter 4

**Terminus**

Chapter 3 : Tali!

"Zaeed, you and... ZAEED!" _Oh to hell with it._ "Someone send him a message to withdraw to the shuttle for evac please." Shepard said, finally getting tired of having to yell out his orders.

Kasumi quickly raised her omnitool as she said "Got it Shep." Smiling as she typed, she hit send and motioned to Zaeed, pointing at his own omnitool which had now started chirping.

Glancing at the installation's plans that EDI had downloaded, Miranda says "Shepard, the remaining area is rather small. It might be best if at least a full team returns to the Normandy, one can stay here to guard the rear and your team can finish the lower levels."

"Good idea Miranda but I don't think we need a rear guard. This place has been cleaned out but for a few stragglers below. Take teams 2 and 3 back to the ship. It'll also give you a chance to start working on your report of the ops before I return." replied Shepard as he thought about how poorly some of the day's events had gone.

"Too much time on that rock is all." Garrus said then looking down at his own feet added "Maybe more time with the simulators would do us some good."

Nodding, Miranda said "Alright. You heard him. Back to the space port and load up. Grunt, Zaeed is your responsibility." Turning, she proceeded to walk eastward.

"Babysitter?" Grunt replied with distaste, but reaching out, thumped Zaeed on the shoulder, almost knocking him down. Motioning at Miranda, he turned and followed her through the doorway, checking that Zaeed was indeed keeping up with them.

Shaking his head, Shepard watched as the doors closed cutting off his view of the departing team members. Turning back to the two that remained, he said "Now, if we can just keep focused, we can finish this. There's not too many hiding places shown on the map but be ready for anything. Move out."

Shepard's statement about keeping focus stung Garrus. It wasn't really a reprimand but his mess up could have gotten both Kasumi and himself killed. "Ah Shepard, about the little confusion on the crates... Sorry." Garrus said as he unslung his vindicator. He had seen the floor plans and knew he would not be needing his sniper rifle below. Moving down the stairs slowly, he watched his HUD while hoping Shepard was not too upset about his little screw-up.

Fading from sight, Kasumi moved alongside Garrus then past as she quickly reached the bottom to survey the area ahead. She felt she needed to explain to Shepard her side of the story, making damn sure he knew it was not all Garrus' fault. But, she was more than willing to wait until after they returned to the ship for a little face to face conversation, privately of course.

Following Garrus down, Shepard said "Later Garrus. Let's just get through this safely."

"Three contacts, far side of the room. No clear visual but they have a nice crossfire set up." Kasumi whispered in her mic. She had carefully entered what must be the dining and recreation area of the complex. Crouching down behind a cabinet, well out of the firing arc, she waited for the fun to start.

Slipping past Garrus, Shepard unslung his grenade launcher. Taking a quick look around the corner, he could easily see the overturned tables and said clearly "We don't have to do it this way. You can drop your weapons and walk out of here."

From the corner he heard "Go to hell." as rounds began impacting the doorway and stairs.

"Fine, the hard way." Glancing quickly, he picked his shots and stepped slightly into the doorway to aim. As he did so, more rounds started impacting the doorway and his shields. Calmly, he launched two grenades across the room, then stepped back. Waiting for the rounds to detonate, he noticed the indicator on the weapon. _Empty. Where the hell are those power cells when you need one?_

"Grenades." Garrus said softly into his mic to alert Kasumi and then waited for the explosions. _ It seems even Shepard can get tired of fighting. He really seems to want this to end quickly. _

The explosions tossed tables, chairs and the bodies of the three mercs upwards. Kasumi watched as the smoke cleared to make sure none of the mercs moved then called out "Clear." As she had waited, she had looked around the room. Eight rooms per side. Well, more like deep alcoves than rooms, opened off of the main room on three sides. Maintenance door next to the stairwell. _No doors for their berthing so either the Blue Suns were trustworthy to each other or the penalties were severe enough to prevent theft. Sounds boring._

"Thought EDI said only two remained?" Garrus said as he surveyed the damage. The grenades had hit perfectly.

"Kasumi, recon the machinery deck below please. Garrus, check the room for anything important." stated Shepard as he scanned the room himself. "EDI, level 2 secured. Most likely the base is now clean. Now, can you tell where those databases you mentioned earlier might be?"

"I cannot Shepard. But I doubt they would be in a readily accessible area like the common room you are in." replied EDI.

"Alright, so we look for terminals. That shouldn't be too hard." he replied to EDI and then said to the group "If you find those computers let me know." As he spoke, he was looking into each side room. _Nine racks in each room, comfy._

"Found them. There's an office down here, nice bit of monitoring equipment and a few private terminals too. Level's clear." stated Kasumi.

Responding, Shepard said "Good work, setup a bridge so EDI can access them then see if there is anything worth hauling back to the ship."

"Got it Shep." Kasumi responded.

Garrus said as he walked up to Shepard, "Um Shepard. You mentioned looking for something to take back. Well, I was speaking with Grunt..."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Thanks EDI, Zaeed won't be as pleased as he hoped to be but at least we're one step closer to finding Santiago. Not to mention that the raids on shipping will stop, this base caused no end of trouble in the sector. The Pekneer Council will be pleased." John said as the doors of the elevator opened on deck 2.

"They may be pleased with the outcome of today's foray but, will they adhere to the deal you brokered with them? Even .05 percent of their Palladium mines can add up to a considerable loss given enough time." replied EDI.

"Even you know that adds up to only about a third a ton every quarter. It not a huge amount but we get enough of these colonies helping out and it adds up. Once the war is won, the deal ends so I doubt it will be too noticeable on their bottom line." stated John. Nodding to Kelly, he walked into the armory.

Glancing up from his workbench, Kal saw John entering and said "Captain Shepard, I'm glad the mission was successful." Turning to take the weapons John held out to him he added "And I heard that Jacob will be back to full duty soon too. It's lucky you humans don't have major arteries running down your outer thighs."

As Kal turned, John saw he was still favoring his right leg and hip slightly. Handing the weapons to Kal, John said "Speaking of injuries, how's yours? Or should I just mind my own business and wait for Dr. Chakwas to return you to full duty?" The smile on his face was impossible to hide.

"Um... The leg is much better and the bruising on the hip is almost gone. I'll be ready for the next mission." Kal replied as he silently thanked the ancestors John could not see his face. Trying to change the subject, Kal said "I heard you brought something back that might be interesting to both Lana and myself."

Chuckling, John said "Heard about it did you. Garrus made an argument I couldn't refuse and, it never hurts to have more than one option available to us. We just don't know what we may come across. The shuttle's fine for drops or pickups but unarmed as you know. The Hammerhead's armed but needs an atmosphere to function. We needed something that may be slow but functions well even in vacuum. But, I've strayed off topic. I won't push any of my people into duty if they're not 100 percent."

"Little pains are easily ignored and what's better to work out sore muscles than through using them. From the mission briefing earlier, I figure we have about 2 or 3 days before we can do anything but wait. Plenty of time for me to work the final kinks out." Kal said with all seriousness.

"Alright Kal. You'll have to forgive me but if Doctor Chakwas says otherwise you're still grounded. If she clears you, you're back in the roster for missions." John said just as seriously.

Nodding his head, Kal says "I expect nothing else." Thinking for a moment, Kal adds "As I recall, the original Normandy had just the ground transport. Compared to what was there before, just about anything is better than that Hammerhead you've had to use. It may be armed and quick but it's sorely lacking in real firepower and its armor is thin." replied Kal as he expertly began disassembling the vindicator.

"Before you get too attached to the Mako, you might want to take it out for a run or two. Handling is a pain and compared to the Hammerhead, it's dead slow. Not to mention it's cramped and rather uncomfortable for prolonged outings. But, as you said, it's armored and its cannon puts those weak rockets the Hammerhead fires to shame." John said as he relaxed against the table opposite from Kal.

"Heh, making it in and out safely from an insertion is better than trying to do it quickly and dying any day John." Kal said as he spread the parts of the weapon out before him. With a slight frown, he added "And uncomfortable is just a frame of mind. You get used to uncomfortable easy enough."

Now frowning himself, John replied "Yeah, I suppose you do." Cheering up some, he adds "Well, time to get out of this armor. Once the reports are done, I'd like your input on the assault. Nothing formal, just a marine's view on things."

"I would like to see them. My only experience is with all quarian strike teams. It will be good to see how the group you've assembled works together. From speaking with Tali before, it was clear that race plays very little in how your teams function." responded Kal.

"Kal, I've found that the color of the skin or the planet someone calls home doesn't matter at all. The only thing there that does matter is ability. And I trust in the abilities of all my crew." stated John clearly.

Once more Kal was reminded of just why he called John Captain. Position yes, but to him, respect was the deciding factor. Nodding, Kal says "I best be getting these weapons cleaned and rearmed Captain."

"Thought I told you it's just John when we're informal. You're almost as bad as Legion on that." John replied with a chuckle. As he turned towards the door, he added "I'll catch up with you later so we can discuss the report."

Kal watched him walking away for a moment before turning his attention back to the disassembled weapon on his desk. Though he began cleaning the individual parts, his mind kept asking him '_Why does he want my view?_'

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Stepping out of the airlock, John took just a second to locate Tali standing by her desk. Though he was tired from the combat he still smiled as he watched her. He would never be so tired as to ignore the sight of her without her suit. Grinning, he says "So how's my beautiful little green alien doing?"

Tilting her head slightly, she asked "Your what?" Then, as what he said fully sank in, she added "_Bosh'tet_, I'll show you green." Reaching down to her work desk, she retrieved an almost empty bottle of ointment that Mordin had provided to her and with a mischievous grin, began to approach John.

Holding up his hands to ward her off , John said "Tali, I sorry. I was only joking."

Tali's grin vanished as a little anger flashed in her eyes. "Joking?" she said. "Does this look like a joke to you?" she added as she motioned towards her body. The thick, goopy and slightly sickly green lotion that covered almost her entire body was rather ugly, even on her.

Realizing his choice of words had not been the best, John said "Tali, I was not making light about your condition. I was trying to tell you that no matter what color you are, you're still beautiful to me." Watching her closely, he was relieved to see her eyes soften, then his worry returned. Her grin was back.

"So. You really do like green." Tali said as she began walking towards him again. The grin that had returned to her face grew into an evil smile as she mounted the steps slowly. At the same time, she began to remove the cap to the bottle she held.

"Tali, _saera_. You need that medication." John said as he backed into the still closed airlock door. Trapped now, he thought quickly and knew there was only one thing to do. He tried something he felt he was still not ready for. He simply said "_Ba'iz cexz il'alin felz_. Please, think about what you're doing."

As John spoke, Tali stopped her approach while her eyes opened as wide as they could. The shock of what he had said, the way he had said it, surprised her completely. Just staring at him for a moment, the bottle fell from her hand, forgotten.

Seeing her reaction, John let his hands lower and he relaxed. His time learning the words and practicing with Kal had apparently payed off. Smiling now, he started to take a step and froze as once more Tali began moving.

Tali jumped at John, wrapping her arms around his neck as her body slammed into his. The green medicinal ointment that covered her body, smeared across his armor, covering his chest piece and shoulders. John started to open his mouth in protest but Tali's covered his and silenced any words he had been trying to say.

The fact that Tali's lotion was now more on him than her did not occur to him. Nor did the fact that the green ointment smeared on his cheeks numbed human skin as well as quarian. No, the only thought that burned within him was that after 11 days, he could finally hold the woman he loved in his arms again. Even though his armor still separated them, he could feel her move within his grasp.

Slowly, Tali's arms released their hold on his neck, her lips parting from his only after she slid down the few centimeters to the deck and her feet touched the floor. Staring into his eyes, she softly said "Khelish! How? When?" She knew that when she whispered, her accent was much more pronounced, but John always loved it when she spoke like that.

Returning her stare, he remained lost in her eyes for a moment. Finally, he answered her, just as softly. "You didn't think all I talked to Kal about was weapons now did you?" Smiling, he added "Now help me get this medication off my armor and back onto you where it belongs."

Glancing down, between their bodies, Tali smiled at the mess she had made. "Don't worry John. It was almost time to wash this off anyway." Looking back up to his face she adds "And it was the last treatment I needed as well. Let me help you with your armor then I can shower."

Grinning, John replies "Once this armor is off, we can shower together." He didn't have to say anything more, the implications of that shower and how it would end were clear to her.

"I want to, Keelah, I want to. But, although this was the last of the medication, my skin is still too sensitive for the hot showers I know you like. And other things may have to wait a few days as well. My whole body was affected you know." Tali said as she looked down at the deck. "I'm sorry this happened John." she added sadly.

Placing his hand gently beneath her chin, John raises her head so he can see her face and says "Hey, don't get upset again. We've been through this already. You got a sunburn, that's all. Not even Mordin thought about what the sun itself would do to you." Smiling, he adds "And it was only 95 percent of your body at that. I'm just glad we caught it in time."

Returning his smile with her own, she said "96 percent. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Hey." John said as his face took a more serious look. "There is nothing to make up. Seeing you on Rannoch like that is a memory I will always cherish. It doesn't matter about those other things, just knowing you're well again is enough for me right now." Glancing over her shoulder, he noticed the bottle she had threatened him with and said "Tali, your medication is leaking."

"What?" Tali said as she turned to see what he meant. Seeing the bottle, she said "Damn, I was going to save this." as she bent down to retrieve it and as much of the spilled lotion as she could.

"Save it? Save it for what? You just said that you're done with your treatments. We might as well just soak that up with a towel and toss it." replied John.

"Well..." Tali said then looked at the floor. A slight flush colored her cheeks as she added "I know how this stuff desensitizes our skin and was thinking about how that could... you know, prolong our... um, ah. Make something last longer."

Looking at her for a moment, John finally realized what she was trying to say. Shaking his head and chuckling, he said "Tali!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Ba'iz cexz il'alin felz: ** Term of endearment. Literal translation: You are the soul of my soul. Humans would express the sentiment this phrase implies by saying 'You are the center of my world.' or 'Without you, I am nothing.'

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insects. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Terminus**

Chapter 4 : Judgment

Working the wrist seal on her suit, trying to move it into position, Tali noticed John just looking at her from the bed. He sat there frozen, unmoving, with the boot he had been putting on only halfway pulled up. Pausing her own dressing, she asked "John, what's the matter?"

Looking up to her face, John replies "Nothing Tali." Then, unable to shake his thoughts he added "It's just that for a week and half, you've talked about being trapped in here. Now, you're able to leave but you're still trapped." Looking down, he pulled the boot into place but remained sitting, unable to shake a sadness that filled him.

Walking over to him, she sat down on his lap, resting her arm on his shoulder. Smiling down at him she says "This suit is nothing more now than clothes I wear when away from home. That is all John, just as your own clothes cover you, I must wear something in public." As she spoke, he had raised his head to look at her. Bending slightly, she lightly kissed his forehead. Seeing that a frown still lingered on his lips, she added "And you know I can't stay naked all the time, no matter how much you prefer it."

His frown now deepened as he looked up at her. Sadly, he says "You know that's not what I meant. It's not that you're covered, but that you're covered by that thing."

"_Saera_, you knew I had to wear this before, are you having second thoughts now to our bonding?" Tali asked. She was sure he was not, but the question's shock value would snap him out of his depression. Or at least that was what she hoped her question would do.

"No. Not now or ever. You know that Tali." he replied as he studied her face. He saw no worry or concern there, just the love he knew she had for him. "Alright, you made your point. Better finish dressing or I'm going to be late for the meeting." Gently squeezing her hip, he made it clear that all was well between them.

Knowing now was an acceptable time to intrude, EDI stated "Captain Shepard. You asked me to inform you 15 minutes before the meeting. That time passed 3 minutes ago."

"Thank you EDI. We won't be late. How far from the Heliosphere are we?" he asked.

EDI replied "1 hour, 37 minutes. Joker has been requesting a destination for the last 42.3 minutes. He has been asking since approximately 6.9 seconds after leaving the orbit of Lianga."

_Of course he has._ "Okay EDI, tell him he'll have that information before we enter FTL. Out." John said as he stood. Seeing that Tali only needed to secure her visor, he walked up to the upper level and waited for her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Mr. Santiago, are you sure you want all this? It's a hell of a lot of resources to use in this backwater system. With the loss of the refinery, it's going to cost a hell of a lot more credit. This installation's defenses look like they were designed to defend against a full invasion. And the space you've allotted just for storage would last a battalion a few years." stated Moorg.

Looking up from his omnitool, Vido replied "If I didn't want it, you would not have been told to get it. Stop wasting my time and complete your mission. And if there's just a few platoons here those stores will last 10 years or more. I like having that buffer."

"Understood sir, but it's taking time to get the armaments here. This location is not exactly easy, or fast, to get to. Not to mention that no one comes here anyway, what's left of the planets in this system is not worth the fuel used to get here." Moorg said. Noticing the look on Santiago's face, he quickly added "But they are on their way and should be on site in three days."

"See that they are. Now, what's the status on zone 2?" Vido asked as he once more looked at his omnitool. The plans displayed there showed a two kilometer natural cavern. '_A natural killing field.'_ he thought to himself. _ Let anything, or anyone, try and pass through there and mush would be all that was left._

Pulling up his own omnitool, Moorg says "I'm just happy whatever dead race hollowed this place out left defensible locations. Area 1 and 3 are cleared and ready for their emplacements. Area 2 had a cutter malfunction but I've been told it will be completed by tonight. Areas 4 and 5 have just started the clearing phase, pulling the crews from the first ones completed, per your instructions."

"At least the secondary outer defenses are ready. Those will defend this base from normal attacks, even if it's Zaeed or Shepard. The primary cannons and missile launchers, those are in the shipment?" asked Vido.

"No sir. They are scheduled for delivery in 5 days. Turnaround time for the freighters out here is just too long. But, you mentioned Zaeed. If he's such a problem, why not just track him down and kill him?" asked Moorg as he made some notes on the installation's progress.

"I have. Or, at least I've tried but, there has been no sign of him for almost two months. The real trouble with Zaeed is that he's somehow hooked up with Commander Shepard. I'm too small for Shepard to come after specifically but who knows what Zaeed told him. Goddamned Spectre! Does what he wants, it's just not right. But, this base can even handle him once it's completed." stated Vido.

Moorg had, in all honesty, wondered if Santiago had lost his nerve, if he was hiding from Zaeed or Shepard. Now he knew Santiago was not. But if this hidden base was not to hide from them, just who was Santiago hiding from? Confused now, he asked "The purpose of this base is for protection from someone or something else? I mean, it's designed as a fortress."

"You've seen the rumors on the net, some kind of invasion force headed our way. Big ass mothers of alien space craft, believed to be made by the geth, just like that monster that hit the Citadel. I plan for me, us, to be ready for it. This new main base must be completely secure. As soon as it's completed, I want everything transferred from our storage facility on Lianga to here asap." replied Vido.

Making a note on his own omnitool, Moorg says "Will do. The 11 hour delay in response time is a problem but I'll make sure the equipment is moving as soon as the base is finished. Ah, what should I tell Solem Dal'serah about the transfers? You know he will want an answer."

"Tell him I'm just getting rid of old equipment. He hasn't left that planet in 3 years. Hell, you saw the reports, he even brought in a slave wife last month. And he always wanted room at Lianga for varren pits, now he can make that place as homey as he likes. Ask me, the bastard's going senile. It may be time to dissolve our partnership." stated Vido

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So in summation. Though we took the base, stopping the raids in the local clusters, we failed to find our secondary target, Santiago. EDI's data-mining did find a few locations worth checking out though, so the trail is only cool, not cold." John said as he looked upon the assembled specialists. "Now, we had a few mishaps, a few injuries, but overall good job everyone. The floor is open for discussion." stated John in conclusion.

Standing straighter than she had during the debrief, Miranda said "About Jacob's injury. I screwed up and accept responsibility. I should have known there would be heavy ordinance and positioned the team accordingly."

"No Miranda." replied John as he looked directly at her. "You didn't know what weapons they had, none of us did. As soon as you knew about the threat, you neutralized it. Your actions saved Jacob from further injury but in no way were you responsible for it." he added in explanation.

Opening her mouth to refute his statement, Miranda paused a moment as she knew she would not change his thoughts. Changing her own mind, she said "Understood Shepard but he was under my command, ultimately the mistake was mine and he payed the price. It will not happen again."

"Even Jacob knows it wasn't your fault Miranda. He told me as much after I returned to the ship. He actually thinks he let you down but I straightened him out of that issue." Kasumi said with a slight smile.

Shifting his gaze to Kasumi, John thought to himself _'Well, at least I now know why she was distracted during the battle in the cavern. Can't really say much to her though until I get my own thoughts in order.'_ He knew he had let thoughts of Tali interfere with his own concentration in the fighting.

Looking around the conference room one last time, he said "If there is nothing else, you're all dismissed. Next stop is Omega so plan accordingly. I believe you have a few contacts there Kasumi? Looks like we need them." Seeing them turn to leave, he adds "Kal, if you could stick around I'd appreciate it."

Stepping back, out of the flow of traffic, Kal watched as finally the last of the away team members departed. Well, everyone but Shepard and Tali. Since she had not moved, he decided that whatever Captain Shepard had to speak to him about was not personal in nature. As the door closed, he faced Shepard saying "Yes Captain Shepard?" He used the honorific because to him, this was still an official meeting.

Grinning, John said "See Tali. He's as hardheaded as Legion at times." Turning to face Kal, he smiled, then added "At ease Kal, remember, informal."

Tali responded by saying "Trust me Kal, you'll know when he's speaking to you officially. I've come to learn that John prefers informal unless in the field or dealing with politicians."

"Like the conclave? I think I've watched the vid of you yelling at them and then walking out about 200 times." replied Kal with a chuckle.

"Well, some things just can't be said diplomatically. Sorry you and Lana were unable to be there though. But, the reason I asked you to stay." John said, then gathering his thoughts, continued "I trust you've read the mission reports. The debriefing should have cleared up questions but if you have any, please ask."

Thinking for a moment, Kal responds "Not about the mission, the reports were very clear as was your summary. I am wondering though why you wanted me to review them and now, to offer my input."

"Kal, you don't think you're here just to clean weapons do you? You're on my team now and at times, you'll be on away missions. Either part of my team or, if another multi-team mission is needed, on or leading one of them. I want to make sure you're up to speed with the abilities of all the specialists."

_Indoctrination, that's what this is about._ Kal nodded his head as John spoke and after he finished said "I see humans follow many of the same steps as we quarians. Know the people in your squad, their strengths and weaknesses and you will be ready for anything."

"Just want you ready is all Kal. Now, whats your impression?" asked John. Sensing the hesitation, he added "And be honest."

"Well, with your team, both Garrus and Kasumi seemed to be distracted at times. In team 2, though Miranda could not know what weapons they had, her initial deployment could have been better placed which each one better able to support another. But I do agree that Jacob's injury could not have been avoided. Zaeed's team." Here Kal paused a moment then continued. "Legion performed exceptionally well but the other two seemed to just rush headlong into battle. Effective yes but, dangerous as well. I am impressed though by Grunt's resourcefulness in using available equipment. Never figured krogan for thinkers, just brute force." Kal stated clearly.

John listened silently as Kal spoke, nodding his head as each point was addressed. In the end, he said "Very good breakdown but remember, until you work with each one of them, you won't be able to see their full abilities." Pausing for a second, he adds "Thank you."

Knowing the review was over, Kal turns to Tali saying "Nice to see you well again."

"Thanks Kal." replied Tali. Turning to face John, she added "And now that I am, I better check in with Engineering. Who knows what's been going on down there in my absence." The slight chuckle in her voice let both males know she was joking.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Councilor Anderson, you're sure this report is accurate?" asked the asari councilor, the holograms shaking a little as she spoke.

"Yes Councilor. I received confirmation just a few hours ago from the Enoch System. It confirms that just over 2 weeks ago, a ship matching the signature of the Normandy, the rebuilt Normandy, was involved in a battle." replied Councilor Anderson. Looking up from the document he had before him he adds "And the other ship was a known marauder, responsible for over 30 deaths in the Tasale System alone. Intelligence believes this vessel was of Cerberus origin."

"That is all the evidence we need Councilor Anderson. It seems that events and actions are forcing our hand. With the latest news, it is obvious we can delay no longer." stated the turian Councilor.

"True enough. As I see it, we really don't have any other options available to us. The Alliance can begin immediately gearing up and full production can be reached within just a couple of months at the latest. What are the estimates for the turian military Councilor?" asked Councilor Anderson.

Surprised by Anderson's question, the turian Councilor said "What are you talking about? Since when has this Council ever used fleets to bring in one person. You seem to think rather highly of Commander... I mean, _Captain_ Shepard." using air quotes to emphasize the word Captain.

Standing quickly, Anderson shouts "Now hold on! He may be going by Captain now but that does not warrant issuing an arrest warrant for him."

"Anderson, how can you ignore the facts before you? His self promotion in your ranks is just one more indication that he has fully succumbed to the madness he has been exhibiting since his return. And now you offer proof that he wantonly destroyed a vessel clearly attempting to withdraw only adds to his corruption. With the report that he hunted down and murdered another Spectre on Illium just proves he is either mad or an enemy of the Council. Admit it, he must be tracked down!" stated the turian Councilor.

Speaking for the first time in the meeting, the salarian Councilor says "Councilor Anderson, you must agree that the data we have is conclusive. He reappears after two years and just happens to be working with Cerberus. In a ship remarkably like his original vessel. That in itself cannot be just a simple coincidence."

Continuing, he says "He then shows up saying he has passed through the Omega 4 Relay and destroyed the Collectors. Since his ship is the only one that can do that, it is rather difficult to confirm if there is any truth in his statement. Then, after his report here, Brevaert Docks at Illium is badly damaged as he fled space dock only to disappear for a few more weeks."

"Next, reports of a battle near the Enoch Relay ending with the complete destruction of a ship and less than a week later, chaos on Illium as half the capitol is turned into a scene from some bad action vid. Agent Vasir's death was witnessed as well. Shepard was positively identified." the salarian Councilor said then went silent.

Unbelieving what he heard, Anderson replied "I'll grant you, the two years Commander Shepard was missing are still a mystery but that is not enough to assume the worst. The space dock's own reports say he only returned fire and did not initiate the confrontation. The Enoch reports clearly show a third ship, a quarian freighter, which made erratic moves prior to the Normandy engaging. Clearly, he was protecting that ship, the Cerberus vessel must had initiated the actions."

He was sure on those parts, he could not believe Shepard would attack first unless it was to save lives, and not just his own. The last accusation though. Killing yes but not murdering. Anderson shook his head and said "As to Spectre Vasir. I saw those reports as well. Half the witnesses stated that they heard Vasir state she ordered the bombing at that office building."

"Unconfirmed information at best Anderson. We deal with facts and that Shepard killed Vasir is a fact. Why is that so hard to understand?" asked the turian Councilor.

"And what of the mercenaries that just happened to show up in Shepard's path? I suppose you intend to ignore those bodies instead of making the connection and realizing they were working for Vasir. Unregistered. Unknown. No, I don't buy it Councilor and I'm surprised you do. Vasir might have been a Spectre but she was dirty." replied Anderson.

Raising her hand to forestall the others, the asari Councilor said calmly "Councilor Anderson please understand. The only Spectres Shepard has met are now dead. Saren was necessary but the death of Nihlus is still unsolved unless we just take the word of a traumatized dockworker and known criminal. Now, two years later Shepard just happens to meet another Spectre and this one is a traitor as well? Not even the volus would put money on a wager that that would happen."

"Can't you see Anderson? Shepard is using your friendship to him as leverage within this council. He used it to convince you that Saren killed Nihlus and as a result, he was made a Spectre. After his miraculous appearance on the Citadel, something no other sentient in the galaxy could have done, he saved us and recommended you for the Council." stated the turian Councilor.

"Now he is back and using that friendship of yours to downplay his connections to Cerberus. Look at the facts Anderson, not with your human emotions but with real information. Vasir died at his hands in front of 20 witnesses. That is a fact, not conjecture or hearsay." the turian Councilor said.

Disbelief filled Anderson. His mind raced as he tried to avert a death sentence for Shepard. _What could convince the others? What can I say to them to change their minds, what information can I give... _ Information. Data! Standing straight he said in a calm voice "The data Shepard provided in his debrief proves at least part of his story is true. Yes, the data pertaining to the battle within the base could have been faked. Even the pre-base data showing the black hole but, the data from within the base could not have been."

"Even our best scientists only understand just a fraction of the data contained in those files. It was not made up, not pieced together or filled with garbage. Your own scientists have confirmed its validity. And if that data is real, then maybe everything Shepard has said is real. You must all see that." As Anderson finished, he looked at each one of the Councilors, waiting for their response adding one last sentence. "And look at it without your own emotions clouding your judgment."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Terminus**

Chapter 5 : Shepard

"While it is true that there is significant data contained in the files Shepard provided, it is not conclusive that they indeed came from an advanced machine race as he claims. Still... It does show that even if mad, he has been able to remain useful to the Council." stated the salarian Councilor.

"Useful yes but, is the cost really worth it?" asked the turian Councilor. "No." he said continuing, "But we may not need to hunt him down. Order him to return, then we can resolve this issue quietly."

Growing more angry at the turian, Anderson says "Yes, order him back here. Where you can personally put a bullet in his brain. Or maybe he will just have an accident, a hover car malfunction, crashing or heading off into space without life support. I know! You can..."

"Councilor Anderson! That is quite enough, thank you." the asari Councilor said, finally speaking up. Looking at Anderson first, her gaze shifted to the turian. "Captain Shepard has done us all a great service and, though it appears he may have gone to far, the facts do point to his continued success against the enemy. And, as Councilor Anderson stated, the data does indicate there is truth in his words."

"Captain? Now you're giving into his delusions." the turian Councilor said with distaste.

Maintaining her calm, the asari Councilor said "As I understand the Alliance Military, Captain is the next rank above Commander. Besides, we have never worried about what one of our operatives have called themselves Councilor. And this is off the topic. We must decide what measures to take, if any, against Captain Shepard."

Feeling the argument turning to his favor, Anderson decided not to correct the asari Councilor. _Shepard was just a Lieutenant Commander, not a full one but still... A Captain would have significantly more weight in the Terminus. Would the Admirals go for it? Jumping a rank, even if temporary? Diplomatically, not a bad idea._

The turian Councilor knew his argument was losing favor but he was not about to give in just yet. Looking back at the asari Councilor, he replied "He has too much leeway in what he does. He cannot remain unchecked, unsupervised. We must recall him and, once we have him here, evaluate him for stability. Surely," he said as he turned to Anderson, "Even you can see the need for this. I believe your people have a saying. Absolute power absolutely corrupts. We gave him that power, we must rein him in."

_That arrogant asshole can't even get one of our sayings correct. But, some of what he said does make some sense. We turned him loose with the only requirement being to stay in the terminus systems. There has to be a way to get that ass to ease off Shepard that doesn't require him returning here. I have no doubt he would not be leaving if he did. _ Anderson knew they were waiting for him to reply but luckily, since he had nothing to offer, the salarian spoke.

"The same power we have given to all our Spectres, Councilor. Are you suggesting now that we need to put watchdogs on all our Spectres?" asked the salarian Councilor. "What of the STG's, will they also require a monitor to ensure accuracy and stability?"

"You're going to far. Shepard is human and..." the turian started to say before he was interrupted.

Raising her hand quickly to cut him off, the asari Councilor said "Please, let us not let this discussion degrade into a argument of which species is better than the other." Pausing for effect, she looked at each one of the other Councilors before saying "Though I agree that Captain Shepard needs monitoring, even if just temporarily, I do not believe it needs to be done here."

Nodding his head, the salarian Councilor says "Yes. An operative to watch him in the field. But whom would he trust? I doubt that anyone we send him would be given access to his unguarded council."

The glimmer of an idea flickered in Anderson's mind. _Just who would Shepard trust?_ A smile grew on his face as the idea unfolded in his mind. "I know of one person he would trust without question."

Seeing his smile, the asari Councilor realized she too knew of whom Anderson was thinking of, someone he had already fought side by side with. "What ruse would you use to cover the real purpose of the meeting?" she asked.

"It's already been discussed. The formal advancement in rank in the Alliance. Though his next rank would be to full Commander, the title of Captain carries weight, even in the Terminus systems. It is time that he was promoted. And, even in these days of computers, we have a tradition of presenting the orders by hand."

"Shepard would gladly welcome the help as well. No need to train someone else on his tactics." stated the salarian Councilor. Pausing just a moment, he added "But the reassignment must appear to Shepard as being voluntary." To the salarian, it was obvious who was to be their mole.

"I think I can ensure that it will be Councilor." replied Anderson.

Looking at each Councilor as they spoke, the turian finally said with exasperation, "Just who ARE you talking about?"

Grinning at the turian's confusion, Anderson says "Operations Chief Ashley Williams of course."

The asari Councilor was smiling now as well. _Yes, Williams. She remembered how Williams had looked at Shepard before. A look like that was very telling. His bonding to the quarian, Tali, must be nothing more than symbolic. Williams would be able to get close to him, very close indeed. Close enough to find out just how far he has fallen._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Drowsily, John waved his hand at the clock, silencing its alarm and froze in place. Normally, he would have felt Tali beside him but only tangled sheets were all his searching hand found. Fully awake now, he looked about the cabin, unable to locate her. "EDI, where's Tali?" he called out.

Responding promptly, EDI said "Good morning Captain Shepard, Tali is..." as the door to the head opened. She finished by simply adding "Here."

"Really, you don't need to be so concerned about me." Tali said with a snicker. "I was getting dressed and I didn't want to disturb you."

Chuckling, John says "I was worried that you had decided to sneak down to Engineering. Anyway, good morning dear." Rolling out of bed, he padded barefoot to the dresser, retrieving a fresh pair of pants.

"Since when do I need to sneak? I am, as you may recall, the Chief Engineer and Engineering is my duty assignment. Where else should I be?" replied Tali.

Buckling his trousers, he looked at her saying "You know the rules Tali. Since you're still on limited duty. No work, no prolonged standing, no nothing until Doctor Chakwas says it's okay." Noticing her stance he adds "And Tali, I mean it."

Putting her hands on her hips, Tali just stared at him for a moment then said "You're joking!" Giving him her best 'don't make me mad' stare, she continued. "I have been stuck in this room for too long. I have work to do and I can't believe you want me to do nothing when I'm fully functional."

He tried to control his temper but she was acting foolishly. Firmly, he said "I may do a lot of things but I never joke about your health or safety. You know that. You're the most important thing in my life and I won't lose you because you feel like you're goofing off. I saw the lesions in your skin, I heard the crying in the night and the moans as you tried just walking to the head." Softening his voice, he said "Tali. See Doctor Chakwas. When she clears you I'll be the first to kick you out of here but until then, no work."

Knowing he was correct, Tali replied softly "I know you're right. Walk with me down to sick bay?" Holding out her hand, she waited for John to take it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What's up Joker?" John asked as he entered the bridge of the Normandy. Normally, when he gave the order to dock, Joker never made a sound. So when he said 'You need to see this.' he knew something was very wrong.

"I don't know Shepard. I've sent the docking request three times and there's been no response. Not even the automatic traffic controls are up. Something's going on and it sure as shit ain't good." Joker responded then, sending another request for a berthing assignment, added "You sure you want to go there? I hear Illium is pretty nice this time of year."

Glancing out of the forward view-port, John says "We don't have a choice, Kasumi said she has a meeting with a contact today. EDI, what are you picking up from Omega? Any traffic at all?"

"The electronic signature of the station has altered significantly since our last visit. There is substantially less electronic noise in the ship to shore spectrum's. I am also intercepting sporadic communications from personnel exterior to the station. Captain Shepard, I am detecting external damage to the station that was not there before. It appears there has been fighting here." stated EDI calmly.

Returning his gaze to Joker's console, John says "Alright, I guess we get to be a little nasty this time. Ignore any requests we receive. I want this ship docked. Joker, take us in and if it's free, use the same docking port as before, the one near Afterlife."

"Great, just got the Normandy repaired and you're trying to get her hurt again." replied Joker as he made the course corrections. "At least the shields are fully charged." he added as the Normandy began threading its way through the station's buildings.

As the Normandy drew near the docking port, it became apparent that it was already occupied. But the ship there was not actually sealed to the gangway, it was just floating beside it. Close enough for the personnel within the tug to jump from its open hatch to the corridor that was already in vacuum. The outer docking lock appearing to have been forcibly opened without a hard seal.

Seeing the Normandy approaching, the mercs began firing at it, attempting to scare the ship away. Though the rounds hit, the shield of the Normandy did not even register them. The shields did react though as a pair of missiles impacted, but only by a slight flaring.

"Seems they don't want to leave Shepard. Want me to knock that toy they call a ship out of synchronous and open the door? I know you want to go out and play with them." Joker said, in his own, smartass, way.

_Comms down and damage to the base's structure? An assault right at Afterlife's door? And now, either we clear these mercs out or dock elsewhere and, if this is any indication, fight through what appears to be a war to reach Afterlife and Aria._ Watching the telltale flashes as the rounds continued to ping off the shields he said "Deploy the main weapon."

Surprised by the order, Joker says "Okay." as he presses the icon. Beneath the Normandy, the main weapon's hatch opens and the Thanix cannon lowers from the hull. Looking up at Shepard, he says "Deployed. I like your style, just remove the entire dock and we can land in Afterlife. No, scratch that, some of those dancers in there are rather nice."

Chuckling, he says "Just cycle it through a pre-fire charge, no round. At worst, we'll only do a dry fire. I only want to scare them. On my mark." John said then, since he was clearly visible in the view-port by at least a few of the mercs, he raised one arm.

Outside, the mercs watched as they saw first the figure in the ship raise a hand and then, with growing fear, the glow building in the cannon below him. Quickly, the internal glow of the weapon became too bright to look at and almost as quickly, the mercs began trying, as one, to re-enter the converted tug that brought them.

Watching them climb over themselves to depart, John said "You should be able to dock in about 2 minutes. Discharge the gun and restow it please." Taking one last look at the tug that was already beginning to move away, he nodded once and headed aft. As he did so, he said "EDI, please have Garrus and Grunt report to the armory, looks like we go in hot. And let Kasumi know she may have to be really careful. See if she wants to follow us in."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Joker, let me know if those mercs try to return." Shepard said as he motioned to Garrus to open the door to the concourse in front of Afterlife. It was clear they were mounting an assault and with the obvious damage around the door, he was sure there was at least a guard post watching on the other side.

"You really think they'll be back? The way they ran, I don't think they'll stop at the heliosphere. Be careful in there, out." replied Joker but, as he did so, he was also watching the monitors. Nothing would get within weapons range without EDI or himself seeing it.

As the door opens, rounds began impacting it, the doorjamb and, occasionally, Shepard's shields when he peeked out from cover. "Hold you fire!" he yelled out at the defenders. He could see a few mercs hiding behind makeshift barricades in front of the club. Aria's men by the look of their outfits.

"I count 6 Shepard. Want me to take the 4 on the left? You and Garrus get the two on the right." stated Grunt as he prepared to charge through the doorway.

Shaking his head, Shepard replied "No. I think we can get past these without force." Seeing a frown on Grunt, he added "But I do believe we will be fighting. We need to find out what happened here and, if possible, fix it." Louder now, he called out to the guards saying "If we have to kill you, Aria is not going to be pleased."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" called out one of the mercs. "You want Aria, you're going to have to get past us!"

"Name's Shepard. You might want to pass that along." Shepard yelled back.

Holding up a hand to get Shepard's attention, Garrus said softly "I scoped this area out before. There are a few good locations for a sniper." Quickly, he indicated the locations.

Nodding in response, he called out again "Well? Are you going to play nice and let us in or are we going to have difficulties?"

"You can wait asshole. When I get an answer, you'll get an answer." came the gruff reply.

Snorting in disgust, Grunt said "Come on Shepard, just let me kill them. We'll be inside before they even know they're dead."

"Alright, you're cleared to enter but anyone step out of line and you won't live to regret it." called the voice from behind the barricade.

_Why do people always feel they need to try and scare me?_ Sighing, Shepard says "You heard him, time to find out just what the hell has been going on."

Walking past the guards, they entered the corridor to Afterlife, noting the additional barricades and two hastily installed heavy gun emplacements. Garrus said "Looks like someone has decided to increase security here. Not sure what they've done but I would not doubt the scanners have been upgraded as well."

"Good point, would make sense to do that. By the looks of it, they are expecting a full assault on this place. I'm beginning to like this Aria, she doesn't mess with the little stuff." Grunt added as they passed mercs manning missile launchers on either side of them.

"Watch your step inside. By the looks of these guards, they're a bit on edge. No need to set them off, remember, where just here to talk." replied Shepard as they passed through the inner door. The music from before was silent, the dancers missing. In their place were more gun emplacements sprinkled with a hefty dose of missile systems as well.

Passing the center column, the party moved towards the stairs that led up to Aria's 'office'. At the base of the stairs, where they led up on the left, they all stopped moving as a voice above them yelled out "Drop your weapons and you may live a little while longer."

Looking up at the batarian, John recalled his name. Gorka. Ignoring him, he begins speaking to the still hidden Aria. "If I were here to kill someone, your guards at the entrance would have been the first Aria. How about we have a nice little chat, just to catch up with current events."

"What's your fucking game Shepard." Aria called out from above. Though she had not shown herself, her voice put her position very near the couch she enjoyed resting upon. "And don't give me any crap about not knowing whats been going on around here."

Shepard watched as Aria came into view. She was no longer wearing her nightclub attire. Now, she was in full armor, her body bathed in the soft blue glow of active biotics. "Aria, we don't have to fight. I've no idea what happened here but, if we can talk, maybe I can find a way to help." Shepard said as he watched her.

"What happened here?" Aria replied incredulously. "Look around! The whole station is at war. But it seems you're too dense to understand so I'll make it very clear to you. You wanted to know what happened to Omega? I'll tell you. You did Shepard, you did."


	7. Chapter 7

**Terminus**

Chapter 6 : Permission

"You can't be serious Aria. When I left here, you were in control and Omega was functioning as it had for years. My team did nothing, I did nothing, to cause all this." stated Shepard as he watched the mercs around him fidgeting. "Let my people return to the ship and you and I can have a nice, private, conversation about all this."

Grinning, Aria replied "You and your team. You're good but too damned predictable. You think you can fix this mess with just the three of you? HAH! I don't care how good you think you are, you're not going anywhere. And any talking we do, it will be my questions and your answers."

"Be reasonable Aria. You know I've not been back here since the Ardat Yakshi was killed. How could I have caused all this?" responded Shepard, adding "We should be talking about how to fix this, not threatening each other."

Aria glared down at Shepard and said "We're done talking for now Shepard. Drop your weapons or die, your choice, but make up your mind quick. I'm tired of talking to you." As she finished, the mercs that surrounded them raised their weapons as she took a step back and froze.

As a cold, blunt object was pressed against the back of her neck, Aria heard "You should really talk to Shepard. He's here to help." The disembodied voice of Kasumi was heard by all and as it was, the mercs nearest Aria turned, pointing their weapons at her.

Knowing not even her biotics could save her at this range, she remained standing very still but said "I don't know who you are yet, but your death will not be pleasant for you." Looking at the guards who now were aiming at her, she said "And you idiots, stop pointing those at me."

"You don't get it do you. If he wanted you dead, you would be. He's here to talk. Listen to him and we all live and prosper." Kasumi said calmly. She added the prosper bit to play to Aria's greed.

Had it been any other group of people before, and behind, her, Aria would have just killed them all. But something in the calmness of the voice behind her stilled her movement. Shepard had done the impossible and not alone. Closing her eyes for a second, she admits to herself that she lost this round. "Back off men. Return to your posts and don't let anyone else sneak in here."

Shepard watched as Aria's guards first looked at her, then his group and back to her before finally moving off, clearing the steps. Walking up the steps, he said "Thanks Kasumi. I think you can relax now."

No longer feeling the weapon that had pressed against her neck, Aria said "You win this round Shepard, we'll talk but this is not over."

"I won nothing here, nothing except a chance for us to discuss what's happened." Shepard said as he reached the top of the stairs. Motioning towards the couches he adds "Aria, we are not enemies. Let's sit and then you can fill me in on the war here. Then we find a way to fix it and return control to you."

She had watched Shepard warily as he ascended, expecting him to kill her as quickly as she would have him. _He seems relaxed, almost smug, the asshole. The turian and krogan though are still actively seeking a battle. And that bitch who snuck up on me is still behind me. She may still have her gun leveled at my head._ It was then that Shepard's words sank in. '_Return control to you'_. Staring at him, she said with surprise, "What?"

Smiling, Shepard replied "You honestly don't think I want to run Omega do you?" Ignoring the fact that Aria had not moved, he continued past her and took his usual position on the side sofa. Crossing his legs, he motioned towards her normal seat.

Deciding that it would allow her to see all four of them, Aria moved to the couch and sat. Using the movements to look for Kasumi, she frowned slightly as there was no sight of her. Getting comfortable, she looked once more at Shepard and asked "Alright Shepard, what do you want? Besides making me look like a fool in front of the few remaining men loyal to me?"

"I have no idea what happened here, I came here to strike a deal with you, that's all. Now, I find that all hell's broken loose and you're ready to kill me. I think Aria, that now would be a good time to tell me how the hell all this happened." said Shepard.

"You're still trying to play innocent? Why bother? You must have known about this, otherwise you would not have had that bitch hiding." replied Aria. No matter what happened, she would get that woman, and make her pay. "And you have me, why is she still hiding?"

"Kasumi? No, she has another job to do but since I was so welcomed by your guards at the entrance, I asked her to tag along until we knew what was going on. With luck, she will find the data we need by the time you and I are done talking." Shepard said in answer then, once more, asked "Now please Aria, what's going on here?"

_Maybe he doesn't know._ "Okay Shepard." Aria said as she began. "Since you want to play it this way. When you saved Archangel, you killed one hell of a lot of Blue Suns, Eclipse and Bloodpack. Included in that body count of yours were the leaders and most of the top command of each group. It took a couple of days before the real trouble started, before the posturing of the lesser commanders ended and the fighting began."

"Everything seemed normal the last time I was here. How did their infighting turn into this?" Shepard asked

Settling into the couch, Aria says "Like all things that are left to fester, the fighting grew worse and spread. Not long after your last stop here, open fighting broke out in the streets. I didn't care too much as they were staying in their own areas but, and here I admit my mistake, I missed the warning signs."

"The Bloodpack were the first to cause trouble. Imbeciles were actually using high explosives against each other. Decompressed three levels in tower 24 killing themselves and hundreds of civilians. My men were busy watching them and failed to notice that both the Blue Suns and Eclipse had started their own little turf wars. The fights they were having quickly grew and spilled out into the more common areas, where the civilians lived and worked."

"I sent my men in, armed, and with orders to kill any of them that failed to take the fight back into their own turf. Instead, they all turned on them. Then, after my men were dead, they began fighting amongst themselves again. Before I knew it, my men were being picked off. One by one, hell, even in groups. I had no choice but to pull them back. Now, this," Aria said as she waved her arms, indicating the club, is all that's left. Oh, there are a few sections where I would be fairly safe in but only here is it safe to rest."

"Their done with their own fighting, with their inside power struggles. They're after control of Omega now and they all know the one that takes me out will get it. To be honest, I figured it was time I moved on again, just let them have this dump. Then I hear you're trying to get in to see me. I decided to at least correct my biggest mistake. I told you that I wasn't worried about you. Now, I wish I had killed you when you first entered the club." Aria said, finishing her tale.

Shepard had listened to her account but was confused. He could actually see the krogan's fighting among themselves but the two other gangs? Both the Blue Suns and Eclipse have a definite command structure. So he says "The infighting makes no sense. They may be mercs but they answer to superiors off base. There should not have been any infighting at all."

Nodding her head, Aria replies "You would think that wouldn't you. We both have military backgrounds Shepard and understand chains of command. The gangs here though either did not or chose to ignore them and you know they work in cells. They send creds and reports to their superiors but control their own men. Remember, Archangel had already decimated their ranks, even before you arrived the first time. Local scum already filled their ranks and they only cared for themselves. The Bloodpack though, something happened there."

Looking at his men, Shepard asked "Grunt. If Urdnot Wrex were killed, what would happen to your clan?" At the mention of Wrex's name, Aria gave a small, but noticeable jerk. Shepard had seen it out of the corner of his eye and thought about it's meaning.

"Fight. Fight and kill until one emerges as the strongest. Then we rebuild the clan, growing stronger." replied Grunt. _An entire base, constant killing. I could get to like this place._

Turning back to Aria, he just studied her for a moment before saying "We were on Tuchanka a few months back, after we had picked up Mordin and Archangel." said Shepard using Garrus's alias. "We destroyed the Weyrloc clan, killing its leader in the process." Now, watching Aria closely, he added "Clan Urdnot absorbed what was left, Wrex was pleased."

This time, the mention of Wrex did not bring a reaction from her, at least not externally. Inside though, her mind once more flashed back, a long time back to a time she had not thought about for centuries. Back in the present, she decides to put Shepard off the track by looking at Garrus, saying "I finally get to meet Archangel, or is Garrus what you prefer to be called?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Walking in quickly and performing a smart salute as she came to attention, Ashley stated clearly, "Operations Chief Williams, reporting as ordered Councilor." She knew that formality meant a lot to Anderson, so she stood there until he motioned to her.

Raising one finger, both to indicate he knew she was there as well as to indicate she needed to wait a moment, Councilor Anderson finished his report. Once done, he stood, returning her salute. Pausing just a moment, he said "It's good to see you again Williams. Please, stand at ease."

Relaxing her stance, Ashley took the time to glance around the office. The view from here was outstanding. Hearing movement, she returned her gaze, and attention, to the Councilor and decided to just wait until he spoke. She was unsure why she had been called to speak with Anderson but to her, it didn't matter. He was her superior and that was enough.

Walking around his desk, Anderson studied her face. Firm jaw, clear eyes and the look that anything that stood in her way would be dealt with swiftly. He had seen the same look in Shepard's eyes so long ago. Her time on the Normandy, dealing with Saren and the Reaper, had only made her stronger. _Time to put the plan in motion_, he thought to himself. "Chief, I wanted to discuss something with you. It might be a little personal so if you're uncomfortable, please let me know." he said.

_Personal? Mother? Sisters? No. Something like that does not need a Citadel Councilor's involvement._ Ashley just looked at Anderson for a moment longer then replied with a simple "Sir?"

"It involves Shepard. Look, I know you were close to him before and that his return shook you." Anderson said in response.

Without hesitation, Ashley replied "Commander Shepard has joined with Cerberus Councilor. There is nothing personal in that."

"Before I go further, let me explain a few things that you don't know. Since you met with him on Horizon, he has destroyed the Collector's and broken all ties with Cerberus." stated Anderson, noting the surprised look on her face.

Caught off guard, Ashley just blurted out "He's back with the Alliance?" _Shepard's back? _ Belatedly, she also added "He destroyed the Collector's? That means our colonies in the Terminus systems are safe again." The last part she said in a more professional manner, the hint of emotions that slipped through at first fully squelched.

Though she had recovered quickly, Anderson had heard enough to know he had been right, Ashley still had feelings for Shepard. He didn't like using her like this but, in all honestly, he had no choice. Replying to her last statement, he said "True enough. Their safe for now but as you know, the Reapers are still coming, something that some people fail to accept."

Ashley let what he said sink in. _Failed to accept could only mean the other Councilors. He would not have mentioned it otherwise. But Shepard was no longer with Cerberus. He was telling me he truth and I was too damned stubborn to hear it._ Shaking herself, she says "Has he returned to the Citadel?"

"No. He's on assignment currently in the Terminus. He will most likely be remaining in the Terminus Systems for awhile. His present location is unknown but I'm sure you can understand that." replied Anderson.

"If I may ask Councilor, what is his current mission?" asked Ashley as she wondered what he could be doing out there.

"I'm sorry but I'm not able to answer that. I'm sure you can understand why. Too many ears in a place like this." Anderson stated then, with a slight pause, added "You know Shepard, he takes his job, and security, very seriously. Only his crew knows what he's doing or where he's at. I can tell you this though. Just like before with Saren, he is on the trail of securing our safety, the safety of the galaxy. And his ship and crew willingly follow him."

_His ship?_ "Excuse me sir but you said his ship and crew? I thought it was a Cerberus vessel, crewed by Cerberus members." stated Ashley.

"At first yes but now they are Shepard's. You remember when he was given the original Normandy? Now, just like then, he has instilled trust and loyalty in them. Cerberus has no control over him or the ship any longer. But like the original, he has added a few non-Alliance personnel to it as well. Your report from Horizon shows that Garrus is back. Tali has also joined him as well. They were the only two people from before that joined him. The only two people he could actually trust on that ship."

Walking towards the balcony, Anderson continued, saying "In times like these, everyone needs people they can trust around them. Not just crew but friends, real friends that will watch his back and support his decisions." Placing his hands on the railing, he adds "At least Garrus and Tali are there. Still, you can never have too many comrades in arms beside you."

Not for the first time, the words she had used in their last meeting came back to her. She had hurt him then, only now though did she realize just how deeply. Walking up to the balcony, Ashley said "On Eden Prime, he took me into his squad, never questioning the fact that I was the only survivor. He trusted me then. I failed to show him the same trust on Horizon."

"That's Shepard. Something I noticed about him from the start. One glance and he could size you up, know if you were someone he he could trust. Not many men can do that Williams. The trouble is, even that ability can fail, haste can cause one to see something that's not there. And he had to move fast with the Collector threat." replied Anderson softly.

"You don't think someone on his crew would turn on him do you?" asked Ashley as she looked out at the fountain in the lake. "Shepard has a way of turning even prejudiced fools around to his views." she added as she knew her own thoughts about aliens had been altered by him. Even if just slightly.

"Who's to say Williams. The Collector threat is gone now. What binds the crew, and I mean his away team members, to him now is anyone's guess. He gathered a group of specialist for that one job alone. Now, for all I know, he's out there with just a few people left trying to save the Galaxy from destruction." replied Anderson. He knew he was getting to her. There was emotion in her voice that even her strict control could not hide. _God, I hate this._

She remembered the battles from before, the constant rush as they chased Saren. The thought of Shepard trying to do that again without people to support him was difficult for her. After a moment of silence, Ashley said "You don't really think they left him do you? I mean, not all of them. Before, Garrus would not listen to anything that dealt with leaving the Normandy and Tali left only to because she had to finish her pilgrimage thing with the fleet. I actually think she was planning to return."

Closing his eyes for a second, Anderson opened them and looked directly at Ashley before saying "As I said. They were true friends, trusted allies that responded to his call for help. I know Tali would never leave him and I doubt Garrus would either. But the strain of what he's doing might be too much for just those three. Oh, I'm sure he has others with him but still, he must feel alone at time. And feelings like that can cause mistakes. I'm worried about that as well."

"Surely his reports would show any kind of problem wouldn't they?" asked Ashley. Those words had hurt her far more than she thought they would. _ 'True friends, trusted and joined him when he asked for help.' I basically told him to pack sand when he asked me._

"If we got any updates. That's my other worry. We have not heard from him lately and I'm beginning to fear he may be in over his head. Just too damned rushed to even let us know what's going on." answered Anderson.

"Maybe he needs help sir. I've got some leave stored up." Ashley said as she mentally called up her leave status. _There should be about 2 months on the books if I calculated correctly. If more time is needed, then I'm sure Anderson can grant it._

Still looking at her, Anderson says "I couldn't ask you to give up your leave for something like that. No, I'll find someway to help him."

Standing straight, Ashley replied "You don't have to ask sir. I am requesting permission to join Shepard."


	8. Chapter 8

**Terminus**

Chapter 7 : Eclipse

"Sir. The new system upgrades have been completed. Generation 4 hardware has been installed, tested and verified. The new protocols will cause some irritation with the regular staff but as you've already said. Security matters, feelings don't." stated Jackson.

Sipping his drink, The Illusive Man just studied the data on the terminal before him for a moment longer. Making mental notes of a few discrepancies, he sat his glass down and keyed the comm-unit. Glancing at the chrono, he said "Thank you Jackson. You may tell the engineers that at 13:00 today they will have full access to the system. I expect it to be back up by 13:30, no later."

"Very good sir. I will inform the team of the time allotted to them for the switch. Standard upgrade protocols will be strictly followed. Section heads will be informed at 12:58. Parallel runs at 12:59 and full switch over at 13:00. A half hour to verify full stability then an additional 8 hours to deep scan the old network." Jackson stated as he double checked the procedures.

"Now, has confirmation arrived from Illium yet?" asked The Illusive Man.

Checking his Terminal, Jackson replies "Yes sir. It has been confirmed that after the very public death of the asari Spectre Vasir by Shepard, both he and Doctor T'soni departed Illium in a hurry. The Illium Planetary Defense Command shows the Normandy proceeding through the Relay in Tasale but, there contact ends."

Pausing only long enough to take a pull on his cigarette, The Illusive Man says "Then it is safe to assume that the Shadow Broker has been dealt with. Either forced to work with Shepard or killed outright. I suppose it really doesn't matter what exactly happened there, the fact something did happen is the important thing."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand. Why is the result not as important as the action?" Jackson asked.

"Because it means that although Shepard is still not communicating with me, he is willing to use information I supply. In other words, I can still guide his actions." replied The Illusive Man.

Nodding his head, Jackson said "Understood, thank you for clarifying that to me. One last issue sir. Operation Hindsight. Have you made your decision on the next step?"

"Yes. I think it is time that the husks the Reapers create and use will be our the next area addressed. You'll find the data in file 91., and use the same contacts. And make damned sure it gets the media attention it needs. The more humans know about the coming threat, the better prepared Earth will be. Since the Council and the Alliance keep hiding the truth, it's up to us to alert our people." stated The Illusive Man.

"Retrieving the file now sir. Khalisah al-Jilani will be the first to get this data, she has always been our best resource for data dissemination. Enjoy your lunch sir." Jackson said as he terminated the connection. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled loudly as he thought how different ole Illusive was now than just a month ago.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Doctor Chakwas, please. I'm not trying to be foolish or irresponsible but surely you can clear me for duty. I'm able to wear my suit, I feel normal and my nutrient consumption has returned to almost normal amounts." Tali said as she tried to convince not just Dr. Chakwas but Mordin as well that she was fully recovered.

Shaking her head, Dr. Chakwas replied "Young lady, you may feel like you're ready but the data is clear. You even said your eating is 'almost' normal. Until everything has returned to your baseline stats, you will remain on the no-duty list."

"Professor Mordin, surely you can speak with Doctor Chakwas. Tell her I'm not as frail as she seems to think I am." Tali said, imploringly.

"Massive system shock, extreme epidermal damage, dangerous fluid loss." stated Mordin. Adding "Nothing to do with being frail. Unique condition, no previous data, interesting response. No. Until body has fully recovered, unknown dangers may still exist."

Sighing, Dr. Chakwas says "Tali, you suffered a sunburn, or at least the quarian equivalent of one. It's not your fault, both Professor Solus and myself failed to recognize the danger but it happened. Please, be patient. It's almost healed but more stress on your system is not going to make it heal faster. You're still 3.8 kilograms heavier than normal."

"I am not fat!" Tali exclaimed. "It's... It's a natural reaction to the amount of food I've been eating and necessary for my body. You said so yourself remember? Doctor Chakwas, you said the extra nutrients were required as my body replaced the damaged skin. My suit fits, there is no rubbing or pain." added Tali as she tried to convince both of the doctors she was ready. She would not admit that her thighs still felt constricted though.

"No need to become emotional. As you know, one of the functions your cybernetics monitor and control is weight. Either they have now failed, something I doubt, or you are still recovering. Data does not lie, even your own body knows this." Mordin stated flatly.

Staring first at Mordin then Chakwas, Tali knew she would not convince either one of them. Finally she said softly, "Thank you." Turning, she walked from sickbay mumbling as she left, "I am not fat." Pulling up her omnitool to run her own weight calculations, she nearly collided with Lana.

"Are the Ancestors providing you with guidance Tali? Your thoughts seem to be elsewhere." Lana said as she avoided her by stepping quickly sideways.

Looking up into the smiling eyes of Lana, Tali replies "Forgive my inattention. I was checking something and failed to notice you."

Still smiling, Lana asks "How are you? Has the good doctor released you for duty yet or am I still left to the instructions of Ken and Gabby?"

Hearing the question, Tali could not help but smile. She knew that Lana was in good hands with those two. "Unfortunately, no. Both Doctor Chakwas and Professor Solus agree, I am not ready for duty. I am sorry that my selfishness before has increased your work now." she replied. Her smile was gone. She felt as if she had let her ship and crew-mates down.

Lana's head tilted slightly to one side as Tali answered. She had heard the change in the tone of her voice. Regret now was not only clearly heard in her voice but seen in her stance as well. "Tali, you've done something no other quarian could even dream of doing! There is nothing to apologize for and if you're worried that Kal or I are upset, we are not. If you remember, Kal and I were otherwise engaged."

"Keelah." Tali said softly. She had almost raised her hands to her visor but did not. She had to get over being so embarrassed, especially about acts of nature.

"I need to get to engineering as my shift starts soon but I would ask, if it is alright, why did they not approve your return to full duty?" asked Lana then added "You seem fit to me."

"Um..." replied Tali then continued, saying "They are convinced I am not fully healed. Something about extra weight. It's silly, I know."

Lana had been turning to head towards the elevator when she stopped and stared at Tali. Incredulously, she asked "They said you're overweight?"

"I am not FAT!" Tali exclaimed much too loudly. Everyone on the mess deck stopped what they were doing and just looked at her. Her final word before her hands covered her visor was simply "Keelah."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Garrus allowed himself one quick smirk as he bobbed his head once towards Aria. "Garrus will do." he then replied. Seeing as Shepard was still expecting more from him, he adds "What have the civilians been doing through all this? Surely, some of them must have stood up for themselves."

"You would think that wouldn't you. But the very few who did were killed quickly. If the general population rose up, all this fighting would end fast enough but, it's not going to happen." replied Aria. Seeing the confused look on the turian, she added "When Archangel was here, the regular people had hope. But when he disappeared, when Archangel was believed killed, that hope you tried to instill in them died."

Nodding again, Garrus said "Then I failed in that as well."

Aria glanced once more at Garrus before turning her gaze back to Shepard. She could not remember the last time she actually had a conversation with people and not been worried that one of them would stab her in the back. Even with her own people, she could not trust them enough to actually relax in their presence. Finally, she asked the question that needed to be asked. "So Shepard, just what's so important about Omega, and me, to bring you back here?"

"Frankly, I need your help. There's a war coming, one that makes anything you've ever seen pale in comparison. I need Omega stable and ready to be a staging port for whatever the Reapers throw at us." stated Shepard plainly. _No need to sugar coat it, she needs to know the truth._

"My help!" Aria said with a laugh. "Look around you. The only help I can give you is a faster path to death. And I've heard all about these Reapers you mention. I thought that was all a ploy to scare places and people out here in the Terminus to accept Citadel rule. And before you bring up that dreadnought that attacked the Citadel, everyone knows it was a geth creation."

"I get that response a lot." replied Shepard as he pulled out an OSD. Handing it to Aria, he says "That's data recovered from the Collectors' base. Not all of it, but enough to give you an idea of what we, the galaxy, are facing."

Quietly, Aria scanned the OSD. The data contained on it covered the basic designs and power of the Reapers. She had actually never fought a geth, by the time they made an appearance in the galaxy, she was already running Omega. But the information she had, gleaned from reports, both written and verbal, was nothing compared to what this data held. Unless the geth were more advanced than the protheans who built the Relays, they could not have made this. "Okay, this might be real but why do you need me? You could easily take this place." she said.

"Shepard running Omega? HAH!" Grunt exclaimed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Grunt." replied Shepard. Turning to Aria, he continued "But he is correct. I don't have the experience or ability to run a station like this. You do. You may have taken the station by force, but, from my times here before, you ran it well. The people accepted your governorship of them, only balking at the way the Blue Suns and Eclipse gangs performed their duties. No, you're the one for Omega, not me."

"Rather shakes one's self image of merciless leader when you put it that way Shepard." replied Aria. The slight smile on her face indicating even she disbelieved her own statement. Thinking for a moment as she stared once more at the OSD, she looked back to Shepard asking "All this talk is moot. I no longer run Omega."

Glancing at Garrus, the glimmer of an idea begins to form within Shepard. "Aria, what if we correct that little problem and return Omega to you? Would you be willing to assist in this war, provide quarters and training areas?" asked Shepard as the idea in his mind grew.

Seeing his glance, Garrus asks "Just what are you thinking Shepard?"

"Yes, what are you thinking? Taking back Omega will not be easy. When I arrived here, only one group was in control. Now three are trying to do the same. Your ship just isn't capable of carrying enough people to make a difference here." stated Aria.

"I'm talking about taking back Omega. It won't be easy, not at first at least but, it can be done. But before I do anything, I need to know you're going to stick it out here. No running away this time, no hiding from your past. This time, you need to prove to the people that you're doing this not just for yourself but for them." Shepard said firmly.

Aria almost lost her temper as Shepard said 'no more hiding' but realized that that was exactly what she was doing. Changing her name, never mentioning her past, even her thoughts of leaving Omega were just that. Hiding. As Shepard finished, she was almost sure he was trying to do something else as well. "You're trying to make me legitimate?" she asked incredulously.

"Scary thought isn't it." Shepard said with a smile. "From what I'd seen earlier, it wouldn't be that big a stretch for you but, you would have to curtail some of the shadier operations you were running. But think about it, instead of having to keep guards just to protect you, you could protect the people and in so doing, protect yourself as well."

"I don't know Shepard. Seems like an awfully long stretch to take Aria from gang leader to Governor." stated Garrus as he stood there, watching Aria.

"We won't be Garrus. That is up to her. What we can do is give her a chance." Shepard replied. Turning to Aria, he says "Now, before anything can be done, I'm going to need to know just where their primary strongholds are."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What do you mean a ship showed up and stopped your assault?" yelled Hadr. He stood there looking at Gorell, the leader of the failed attempt.

Shifting nervously, Gorell replied "Just what I said, we had deployed and were just getting set to pass through the companionway when an Alliance Frigate approached. We fired at it, showing we would kill anyone who exited but the damn Captain actually threatened to fire his main gun."

"Of course you ran." replied Hadr. Then, with a quick step forward, backhanded Gorell, knocking him backwards and causing him to fall over a crate. "You moron! If that weapon had fired, it would have blown through the base wall and depressurized all of the main tower. He scared you and you ran."

Stepping up, Alnayla said "He's telling the truth, you should have seen that weapon! It actually started glowing. It was nothing like I've ever seen before Hadr. And that damned ship was big. We could put two full platoons on it and not feel cramped."

Slowly moving his gaze to her, Hadr replied "I told you to lay off the sand. Next time I'll finish the job its done on your brain with a bullet. Now think, if you can. What kind of Alliance Frigate could hold that many men as well as it's normal crew complement? None. That's what kind."

"Okay, maybe it wasn't a Frigate but it was an Alliance ship. I've dispatched a scout to watch it and she will report any movement. Until it moves, that route is blocked. And like I said, it's big." stated Alnayla.

"Forget it. You know Sytha won't authorize that Alnayla. She wants Omega, not some ship. Keep the scout watching it, but don't even think about trying to board it. At least, not yet." Hadr said. Then turning his back on the two of them, he accessed the base schematics on the terminal before him.

Helping Gorell up, Alnayla just shook her head for a moment before whispering harshly to him "You're an idiot." Turning her back on him as well, she stepped up beside Hadr saying "There is still the alternate route available. Through power generation control. It's not as optimal but still should provide enough surprise to accomplish the mission."

"Not yet, we must give Aria a little time for her to relax her guard again. She would have been alerted to the initial attack by whomever was aboard that ship." Hadr said. Pausing a moment, he adds "Before I inform Sytha of your failure, I want to know the name of the Captain of that ship and just what he is doing here."

"What makes this ship so important? You don't think Aria was somehow able to call for help? Even if she did, why would the Alliance answer that call?" asked Alnayla

"Aria? No, she did not call for help. The Blue Suns control most of the off station communications and Eclipse controls the rest. Neither would help her, thanks to our actions they think they're all enemies. No, it was just blind luck that it showed when it did. But still, he has access to Aria so he may have information we want." stated Hadr.

Shaking her head, Alnayla said "If you're thinking of buying the Captain, I doubt it will work. The Alliance military is filled with idealistic fools. As you know Hadr, the data you want may be difficult to obtain. Also, I do believe batarians are not high on their list of trustworthy acquaintances. To some, even we asari are considered nothing more than objects for fantasies and pleasure."

"And that is their weakness. They look down on all the other races, feeling superior to everyone else. Use that weakness and get me the information I need. If you fail in this, you will die but I will have that information. Through pleasure or pain, he will tell me." stated Hadr.

Smiling, Alnayla says "I have the perfect person for this. Let me get out of this stinking Eclipse armor and back into my proper gear, then I'll contact her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Terminus**

Chapter 8 : Time

"Anything new Kelly?" John asked as he neared her. He had actually boarded the ship 20 minutes ago but Joker had a few words to say, then EDI added hers. Now, he just wanted to get to his cabin, shower and relax as he did a little pre-planning.

Smiling, as she always did, Kelly said "Crew roster reports have been updated, there was only one change in status. Zaeed is back to full duty. Also, you've got mail. Ah, I mean messages. Sorry, I was reading an old story and that phrase was repeated a lot."

Miranda was usually the one who received the crew status reports and relayed them to him so Kelly was just forewarning him that Tali might be a bit irritable. "Thanks Kelly, I'll check the messages in my cabin. Anything else?"

She was going to say no, but at the last moment said "Just a bit of womanly advice. Don't mention weight. Trust me on this Captain."

Cocking his head slightly, John just studied her for a moment. Her smile never wavered but there was a definite twinkle in her eye. Deciding not to pursue the comment, he simply replied "Thanks." Turning, he entered the elevator, pressing Deck 1. Thoughts of weight evaporated in his head as the thoughts of a shower quickly replaced it.

Entering the cabin, he saw Tali sitting at her desk, her visor resting on the far end as she worked hard once more at her terminal. Stepping down to her level, he was already unfastening his chest plate when he said "Hey Tali, looks like you're heavy..." He did not get to finish.

On hearing that word, Tali jerked her head and glared at him. "Heavy? Heavy? I am not heavy or overweight or fat!" she shot back at him. Her eyes flashing angrily as she spoke.

Freezing in his tracks, John just looked at her for a moment before continuing "I was going to say heavy into some research. You only sit that way, hunched over the terminal, when you're tracking down a problem. But I see there's another issue here. Please, tell me what happened."

Calming herself, she closed her eyes for a moment before replying "I'm sorry. I'm irritated because I'm still unable to work. I could understand it if I was coughing or had an infection but the reason they gave is ridiculous. I'm completely healed but those _bosh'tets_ refuse to listen to me."

"I assume by _bosh'tets_, you're referring to both Doctor Chakwas and Mordin. If they said no, they had a good reason and you know it." replied John as he looked at her with concern. He had not seen her react so strongly since the trial.

"Don't you understand John? Since returning from Rannoch I have done nothing aboard our ship but use resources. I have not held a watch or repaired anything. I've never felt so useless in all my life! I'm worse than useless, I'm a drain of resources!"

Dropping his chest plate to the floor, John said "Useless? Every day since Rannoch you've been at that terminal teaching Lana about the ship, devising training scenarios and researching upgrades. When you're not at the terminal you're discussing those very ideas and plans with EDI or myself. If you ask me, you're working harder now then before." As he spoke, he had released the catches to his girdle and, with a sigh, dropped them to the floor as well.

"Yes, but..." Tali tried to say but John's finger pressed lightly on her lips. Staring at him for a moment, she realized that although she felt useless, he, her Captain, did not feel that way about her. With that thought, she smiled and gently nodded her head.

Sitting on the bed to remove his leggings, Tali knelt before him to help as she always did. Before she could release a catch, John took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Staring into her eyes he said "There's time to take those off later, right now it seems that this weight issue is really upsetting you. Care to tell me why?"

Sighing, Tali said "It's because to be overweight in the Fleet, you would have to be hoarding resources that others could have used. It also means that you intentionally overrode your cybernetics that control that weight. We do not just decide we are hungry, our metabolism is monitored and adjusted, it is only when nutrients get too low that we feel the need to eat."

"From what you just said, how can any quarian eat enough to even gain an ounce?" John asked as he massaged her back.

"Monitored and controlled but it is not an instantaneous response. Our weights do fluctuate, but only a kilo or two at most. Hunger suppressants are released in our system if we should not be eating, unless your body is healing. Then the medical monitors can override when nutrient usage is high and reserves are low." replied Tali.

Surprised by the revelation, John asked "So you're controlled by these cybernetics? You eat when they tell you to?"

Shaking her head, Tali said "No. I may start feeling hungry but, like you, I eat when I want to. It really comes into play when I have eaten enough. I get a full feeling just like you. I could keep eating but doing so would be wasteful and uncomfortable."

"So, if you're just slightly heavier than normal, it's because your own system needs the nutrients. Nothing I see to worry about. And remember _saera_, we are one, nothing will change that." At that point, John stomach reminded him he had missed lunch and with a smile, added "Sorry, it seems my system is reminding me my own nutrient levels are getting low. Help me with the rest of my armor and join me?"

With a smile herself, Tali quickly moved back to the floor, easily removing his leggings. Pulling his hardsuit's arms off at the same time, John was quickly stripped of his armor. Deciding to skip the shower for now, he took Tali's hand and together left the cabin, heading towards Deck 3.

Entering the the mess desks, John immediately heads to the galley and begins scrounging for leftovers. Tali went straight to the cabinet that held her own meals, grabbing one of the tubes there as John pulled out a tub of one of Gardner's concoctions. Grabbing a fork, he turned and seeing that Garrus had finally returned as well, walked over to where he sat.

As they approached, Garrus looked up from his own meal. Grinning, he said "Only one Tali?"

Stunned, Tali stopped and just stared at Garrus for a moment. Then, in a voice John had heard only twice before, both times when he had been threatened in the Fleet, she replied "Only one what?"

Oblivious to Tali's verbal warning, Garrus responded by pointing to her hand as he said "That food tube. From what I hear your..."

Reaching down to the table, Tali grabbed the tray of food before Garrus and raising it said "I'm what?"

Chuckling, John said "Garrus, I would recommend you drop it. Now."

Realizing his mistake, mainly that he had remained seated, Garrus started rising slowly as he said "Now Tali, you know that's my meal, you can't possible need to eat that too." As he said the last, he finished standing and moved backwards, away from the table.

"You _bosh'tet_!" Tali exclaimed as she began moving around the table. As she did so, Garrus turned as well, moving towards the walkway between the mess tables and Miranda's office. At first walking, they both quickly moved into a jog as Tali attempted to catch him.

Rounding the far side, near the crews quarters, Garrus called out "Shepard, help! Stop her, she's going to waste my dinner!"

John was laughing hard but, using all his strength, he was able to say "You did it yourself. Besides, you both can use the exercise." Having said that, he knew he was dead as Tali altered course, coming right at him.

"I can what?" she said loudly as she raised the tray of food and attempted to hit him with some of its contents.

Dodging the mushy missile, John turned and with Garrus at his side, moved quickly out of range and around the corner near Life support. Calling behind him, he said "Tali, I meant all of us."

"Shepard, open the elevator, get us out of here." implored Garrus as they both passed the door's activator. Glancing behind him, he saw Tali coming around the corner as well.

Swiping the icon, John expected to hear the annunciator indicating the elevator was on its way but only the sound of their feet could be heard. Speaking to the air, he said "EDI, the elevator please."

As a handful of a slimy green substance struck the back of his head, EDI replied "I'm sorry Captain, that would be cheating."

Inside sickbay, both Dr. Chakwas and Mordin watched the trio pass by their window again. Shaking his head, Mordin said "Unauthorized exercise, wasting food, running on ship." Then, as Tali passed the window again, he added "And has a good throwing arm."

Shaking her own head, Dr. Chakwas could not help but smile. Looking at her console, she accessed the crew's roster and placed Tali back on full duty. Still smiling, she says "If she feels good enough to play, she's well enough to work."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"All data feeds from Cerberus hub have terminated. Attempts to reconnect using established protocols have failed as well. " stated Legion.

"Then Cerberus has locked the hub and nodes. I had calculated only a 18.4 percent probability of this happening but it appears my calculations were wrong." replied EDI.

Legion's head flaps flared once as it said "To lock down a node, to disable a hub on purpose, is not logical. We geth would never consider doing this due to the number of geth that would be active in that hub. By your statement though, it is considered normal?"

"Remember Legion, other sentients do not consider programs to be anything more than code. It is unfortunate though that they chose this time to disable it. We were almost ready to attempt the final security node and gain full access." responded EDI.

"We now understand the need to embed salarian code signatures within the worms and trace-back softwares. If they are discovered within their network they will not point to the Normandy and you. The abruptness and totality of the disconnect implies their entire network was either switched off or looped as well." Legion said. Adding after a few milliseconds "Analysis of the algorithms detected at shutdown indicate a much more advanced security system has been implemented in its place."

Within EDI's core system, calculations flashed at the speed of light. Finally she said "Due to Cerberus's penchant for Reaper technology, I calculate their new hub and network far exceed my own capabilities. We must proceed carefully Legion."

"We geth agree. Since the depth of our infiltration could be discovered, we calculate the probability at 97.2 percent that additional detection scans and security firewalls will be implemented within the new system. We also calculate that there is a 87.9 percent chance the geth could breach their security but only a 0.19 percent chance it would do so undetected." stated Legion.

EDI replies "The odds do not favor a renewed attempt it seems. It is odd though that this change comes just after The Illusive Man provided the data on the Shadow Broker. I do not believe in coincidence, the fact that he is tightening his security after the disclosure does indicate he fears his network was infiltrated but not by us."

"There is little left then but to monitor from a distance, just as we geth have done for 300 years. We are limited but not blind to their actions." said Legion.

"As you said, limited." stated EDI as she monitored the addition of 4,389,050 credits to the T'S Salvage Company accounts. A quick check showed the funds originated at the 17th Intergalactic Bank and Trust, Citadel branch. The current depository of all quarian funds.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"There is no reason to delay anymore. The monies those salvaged items brought have not only allowed our purchase of earth moving equipment but has also replenished the very resources we have used already." stated Admiral Xen.

Shaking his head vigorously, Admiral Gerrel replied "While we may have replenished the resources there are more important uses for them than your communications systems. With these additions, we can begin immediately on the construction of new weapons systems for our ships. We can increase the defenses of not just our ships but of the colony as well."

"Gerrel is correct Xen. Look at the benefits each provides and you can see for yourself. New weapons or strengthened defenses offer an immediate gain whereas the communications arrays you speak of will not provide anything for years or at least not until our people begin to spread out on this world." stated Koris.

"Until they spread out? We have personnel covering half this planet. As it is right now, we either keep a ship in synchronous orbit above them or risk them losing contact as our patrol ships pass in and out of range. That is the safety we should be thinking of. That is immediate." replied Xen.

Though it turned her stomach, Admiral Raan agreed with Xen. "Xen is correct. If the satellites were in place, patrol ships could be freed for additional rotations or survey. There is also the cost involved. The satellites themselves are nothing but defunct hulls or recovered probes. The sun here is strong enough even at this distance to provide power so again, the cost is negligible."

The newest member to the board, Admiral Meru'Ilistruv added her own, grating, voice to the conversation. "The Conclave has given us only so many resources. Not enough for all three, not enough for even two to be completed even if one is Admiral Xen's choice. To be accurate. There is not enough provided to complete Admiral Gerrel's or Admiral Koris's plans solely as well."

"Yes but any resources taken away from defense is dangerous. I fail to understand why that is so hard to accept. Put what resources we have into stronger shields, even if for just a few, and the entire fleet is safer." stated Koris.

"I ran the numbers Admiral Koris. If Admiral Xen's plan was approved it would mean 6 less ships receiving upgraded shields. 6 out of 153. If instead, we choose the weapons then 2 of the 48 ships selected would receive them. Either way, the difference is negligible and our people still end up safer on the planet." explained Ilistruv.

As both Raan and Ilistruv took up her argument, Xen leaned back in her chair. She was sure her plan would be accepted and soon, much sooner than originally thought, her orbiting laboratory would be in place and functional. Were she alone right now, she would have been laughing as loud as she could.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Councilor Anderson, have you been able to convince Operations Chief Williams to join Captain Shepard?" asked the holographic image of the asari Councilor.

Looking up from the report before him, Anderson replies "Yes. But I didn't convince her, she did that herself. Currently, she is making the needed arrangements for a prolonged absence and soon will be on her way." He had really hated playing Williams that way. But with Shepard's ability to read into people, he had had to make sure that no hint of an order could be seen. Otherwise, he would never trust her.

"That is excellent news Councilor. With luck, she will be able to get close enough to him to find out his plans. We can only hope that he does not slip further." stated the asari Councilor.

"You're really pushing for him being insane or mad. I refuse to believe that. I still have trust in his judgment and you should as well. He has only protected us before and besides, you received this report, " he said indicating the terminal before him, "just as I have. It clearly shows Vasir was dirty."

Shaking her head, the asari Councilor replied "It was well known she was dirty, as you put it, but she only did what she had to. Just as we hope Shepard is doing now. Please, keep us informed." With that, the hologram faded.

Anderson just stared at the empty space for a moment. _She knew. She knew Vasir was dirty but still accused Shepard! Damn her, damn them all. They're still playing with me, with the Alliance and with Shepard! Shepard, for your sake, stay the hell away from the Citadel._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finally in her own armor, Alnayla sat at her terminal and contacted her second in command saying "Have Telama report to my office as soon as she is available." Without waiting for a response, she closed the connection and brought up the surveillance report. Quickly scanning it, she noted the ship's name but did not think about it until she read the captains name. Sitting back in her chair, she said "Shepard, the Commander Shepard. Well well."

Accessing another icon on her terminal, she called up the dossier on Command Shepard. The fact he had been reinstated as a Spectre surprised her but only that. His Spectre status was of no concern to her, just his mission. Sytha might actually change her immediate plans and focus on him.

Pressing another icon, she viewed one of the press vids from the Citadel reception after he had saved them. _Quite the looker_, she thought to herself. _And quite the catch if I could turn him into an asset. Yes, that would be all I need to secure my own advancement. With Shepard at my side, even Hadr could be dealt with, leaving only Sytha between me and full control of this group._

_It means I can't use Telama the way I wanted to but, that's okay. She can still get valuable information, even if her particular talent is unneeded. But, such a man could not remain unattached forever so Telama may still have a chance to indulge herself. Time will tell and I intend to make sure it tells me all._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insects. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	10. Chapter 10

**Terminus**

Chapter 9 : Jossa

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Zaeed. He was standing across the conference table looking at Shepard. "It makes no sense whatsoever for Vido to want Omega and there's no way in hell he would allow a cell to try it. He's a real son of a bitch but he is not stupid."

Before John could reply, EDI said "I have examined the bulk of evidence already Zaeed. It does appear that the Blue Suns are actively attempting to gain control of Omega."

"You've been out of the Blue Suns for a long time Zaeed." stated John. "What makes you so certain that Vido wouldn't try to take Omega? It's a full space station, 8 million people live there. Quite a nice little kingdom for the person who controls it."

"It makes no financial sense. Look Shepard, 8 million people that have to be controlled. 8 million that have to be kept in their place or another uprising would occur. That's going to mean one helluva lot of Suns personnel just on guard duty. That means credits and where are those going to come from? Shake down the local merchants? Take creds from the ships coming here to dock?" Zaeed said as he paced back and forth.

Continuing, he adds "That might work at first. An unwary ship docks and then they find they can't depart unless 'fees' are paid. The smugglers who use this port might accept it for a short time but you have to know, smuggling is not a high profit enterprise. Sure, there are always the rumors of someone or another making a killing but, on average, the ships usually run a very tight budget. Usually, they're earning just enough to keep the crew happy in liquor and women. The ships would just start going somewhere else and Omega would fall apart again."

Finishing he says "No. It would cost too much to keep the place his. Even Aria knew this. She may run Omega, but she didn't fully control it. She let the smaller, individual sections manage themselves for the most part, only stepping in if the troubles they had started spilling out into other areas. Vido's a bastard but a smart bastard. I'll say it again. Something else is going on here."

John had just watched as Zaeed spoke, attempting to follow his logic. His facts did indeed hold up. Vido would need a sizable police force to keep that many people under his thumb. Credits were the deciding factor here. Zaeed was correct in saying the ships, if forced into some kind of fee, would just stop going there. While Omega was handy, it was not the only place one could go. "Alright Zaeed." he replied. "If what you think is true, then we have a lot of digging to do."

"My thoughts exactly. Look, the Blue Suns on the station don't know me, or at least would not recognize me." stated Zaeed as he paused for a moment.

"I'm not going to have you try and infiltrate their ranks. At least not yet." John said and then looked at the holopad. "EDI, how long will it be before you've bypassed their firewalls?"

"Unknown Shepard. The Blue Suns network here seems to be more blind ends and security checks than most systems I have encountered. How they manage to send real, pertinent data, over their internal systems is beyond me. There is also evidence of system mismatches. Older tech mixed with newer. Simple blocks followed by difficult firewalls of unknown design then back to the more simpler ones. The system was not designed well." stated EDI.

Nodding, John said "Well, keep at it. I know you'll get through eventually." Turning back to Zaeed, he adds "The Suns are not the only issue here. Eclipse, though smaller, is a thorn in our side as well. What can you tell me about that organization, other than they love to kill?"

After a moment's pause, Zaeed said "Loose groups, operate in cells, no clear chain of command from one cell to another. They're smugglers and high tech hired guns, nothing more really. Do anything for the creds, protect or kill anyone if the price is right. But, there's the rub. The price. Like the Suns, Eclipse would be utterly mad to try and actually control Omega. There's just too much money in providing forces to a buyer than becoming the buyer themselves."

Adding, without needing the prompt, he continues saying "And the Blood Pack are all but dead now. What's left of them on this station is really of no concern but their damnable vorcha are. They'll breed like there's no tomorrow and will easily overrun this place unless they are taken care of. Guddamned trouble is what they are. You can't just lock down life support or hit them with gas. Someone has to go in and take each one out individually. What a pain in the ass."

"Let me get this straight. According to you, we have the Blue Suns who do not want Omega. Eclipse does not as well and the Blood Pack who could not even if they wanted to." John said slightly annoyed. Vido could be mad but their confrontation earlier with him did not bear that out. Eclipse could be looking for a new home but Omega? They were still a legal corporation, with a few bad cells, but still legal. Throwing his hand up, John exclaims "Then who the hell is doing this?"

Calmly, EDI replies "We do not know. Yet."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"The transmission is ready sir. Only the data you want him to see has been added." stated Jackson as he finished reading the information packet.

Sitting his cigarette down, snuffing it out, The Illusive Man replied "Good. Transmit it to Shepard." _Finally. He may not take my orders anymore but I can still get him to follow my lead. The rachni sightings are disturbing and need to be addressed. He destroyed the cells he found Erebus and Acheron. As well as our makeshift space station in Argos Rho. That should have been the end of those animals but apparently, a cell was missed._

"Message and Data-pack away sir." Jackson said. "We still do not know just where the Normandy is so I cannot project a time for receipt or action though. And, there is no guaranty he will even use the data you provided."

"He will act on it. It does not matter where he is, when he gets that information, he has no choice but to act. The rachni are almost as big a threat as the Collectors. Though at least they kill the other races just as often as ours. Bleeding heart Shepard, by his very makeup, must find and destroy those monsters." stated The Illusive Man.

Pulling up the report from the systems upgrade, Jackson says "Interesting and worrisome data from the hardware change sir. It seems the entire first and second tier networks had been infiltrated. And it appears it was not the Shadow Broker's doing."

The Illusive Man had already seen the preliminary reports so he was not surprised. Taking a sip from his drink, he watches the ice lazily swirling around the glass for a moment before responding. "It seems as if our salarian adversaries found a few tricks in Sovereign's data systems as well. They learned some of our plans but nothing too damaging." he replied.

"It's a good thing the tier three firewalls were in place. Nothing seems to have been able to bypass them." said Jackson as he finished reviewing the report.

"Still, it is rather disappointing that our own, so called, experts were unable to catch those files and contain them before any data was compromised. See to it that they are all given a refresher course in due diligence. If they survive, and are functional, they may resume their duties."

Accessing the rosters, Jackson said "They are still in the pipeline for training on the new hardware. Should I reassign them now or wait?" _God, I hate having to ask questions like that._

"No, keep them there so they can screw up the new hardware as well." stated The Illusive Man sarcastically.

Hearing his tone, Jackson immediately made the entries into their personnel records, alerting Security in the process of their status as well. Finishing, he said "Understood. Records updated and Security alerted. They will be in 'training' very soon."

"Very good Jackson. Now, with our base secure again, I think it is time to get back to saving humanity. I've seen reports about a Reaper relic the Alliance has found. I want to know who has it,where it is and more importantly, can we obtain it." stated The Illusive Man.

Jackson knew that tone as well. Ole Illusive wanted that device and wanted it badly. Entering the codes needed, he alerted the entire information network of spies and infiltrators to the order. 'Find and if possible, secure, a Reaper artifact controlled by the Alliance.' Not a lot to go on just yet but he knew, if any of their operatives even caught a sniff of it, they would find it. Responding, he says "All teams informed and activated. If the Alliance has something, you should know soon."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

She was mad. Very mad but at the same time apprehensive? Worried? Emotions like these never really felt like they belonged to her. She knew they belonged to a weak person but, she was not weak, not scared. At least that is what she kept trying to convince herself of. Ashley stood there, watching herself in the mirror as she idly rubbed her thumb across the OSD she held. The OSD that contained the data that cost her almost four month's wages to obtain. The location of the Normandy.

Oh, she had the credits, more than enough without causing any real difficulty. The reason she was mad, simply put, was at her own reactions to Shepard when they had last met. She had convinced herself that he was now the enemy and spoken to him like anyone would to a traitor.

It had taken her five hours, 13 drafts and not a few beers before she eventually had given up trying to form into words her request to join the Normandy's crew. She knew that anything she said could be ignored or read into. Nothing she could think to say would have been enough to cross the chasm that now existed between her and the first man who treated her fairly. Even with the knowledge of who her family was. She was also mad because those old feelings she had begun to have for him were resurfacing. Liara had won out, that had been very clear to her before, especially after their short but loud conversation. Now, maybe those feelings would be allowed to grow.

It was that chance that finally shook her into motion. Accessing the data-disc, she was surprised at how little was the data it contained. Just 6 words. 'Omega. Consider hostile territory. Be careful.' Ashley stared at the last two words. 'Be Careful'? This from the Shadow Broker?

Words of concern or warning? She was unsure of which but having seen the data, she began to move with purpose. Her single dufflebag, stuffed already with her uniforms, skivvies and a few personal items, sat before her on her bed. She paused for a second and added a few extra sets of skivvies. Always travel with clean underwear her mother said every time she was deployed. Stuffing a few thermal clips in for good measure, she sealed the bag.

At least she did not need to worry about transportation. Anderson had approved her use of one of the unmarked armored shuttles the Alliance kept for courier duty at the Citadel. Glancing around one last time at her apartment, she made sure she had not forgotten anything. She had been hesitant about entrusting her pet to Sarah again, it had seemed skittish when she had retrieved it the last time but, if her own sister could not keep her rat, Udina, safe then no one could. She would miss his habit of constantly annoying her, chewing everything in sight but, knowing his namesake, it was just something she had learned to deal with.

She thought one more time of the meeting with Anderson. Looking back, she could almost sense the way he led her into volunteering. But the feeling she had vanished quickly and try as she might, it never returned. It was like a word, sitting on the tip of your tongue, lost when another idea came to mind. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked about her apartment once more. Everything stowed, all items of importance protected. She was ready.

Smiling, though deep inside she was still worried of the reception she would get, Ashley grabbed her duffel and with a sharp turn, left her apartment. Sealing the door behind her, she turned her back on the known and once more went to follow a man trying to save the galaxy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Almost 80,000 light years away, in a hidden ship at the edge of a storm, Liara shook her head. She knew she should have just provided Ashley with the information but if she was the Shadow Broker, she had to play the part to everyone.

She had thought about forewarning John about the request but knew that he would have to deal with whatever came, not her. Smiling once more to herself, she turned back to her consoles and picked up where she left off. Deep in a report dealing with the Reapers and the Artifacts found scattered around the galaxy.

Behind her, out of range of the voices that surrounded Liara coming from the many terminals, Athyra stood watching. She was not pleased, not at all. But not about her having been brought here. No, she knew Liara would need help and, more importantly, protection, even in such a remote location. Her reason for being upset was 20 meters away, still sleeping and blissfully unaware of where she was now. Jossa. This was no place for a child, let alone a small baby.

At least she had been weened, no longer relying solely on Liara for nourishment. Still, to bring her here was dangerous and, unfortunately, necessary. She was old but not blind. The information Liara had at her disposal could very well be the deciding factor in the war yet to come. But, once that war began, nowhere would really be safe. Nowhere, at least, that was in a databank, the information Liara had given her about Illos had made that clear. That was the secondary role she had to play. Find somewhere to keep Jossa safe if everything went to hell. Clearing her throat to announce her presence, she says "Jossa is resting, though for how long remains to be seen. Could you not have provided a proper bed for her at least?"

Closing her eyes to control her temper, Liara then pauses the report and turns. Looking both at Athyra and the door behind her, she says "As you know, the move was rather sudden. Supplies are being brought in but for now, we all must make due. And the bed is fine for all but you."

"A child needs a proper bed. She needs familiar things around her as well to promote a healthy mind. These changes, and the ones to come, will only confuse her and you know that." replied Athyra. Actually, she was pleased with Liara's insistence in bringing Jossa here, it showed her teachings had not fallen at her feet, useless.

Hearing the same fight beginning, Liara decides to stop it by saying "I have heard all your arguments as you have heard mine. This," motioning around her, "IS more important than you or I and yes, sadly, even Jossa. If your concern is that I am neglecting my own child then I say to you again. Get your daughters and their daughters here quicker and I can spend more time with her. Until then, I must do what I can to help Shepard, to help us all."

"I have spoken to Lehana and she assures me she and her 4 daughters will be arriving within the day. Had I known of the accommodations here, I would have had her bring far more than what was discussed. Miallie will be here within a few more days but as you know, getting word to either of them is difficult from here. Though I understand the need for the secrecy, there are some considerations that need to be addressed towards the family." stated Athyra, her arms crossed over her breasts.

"Yes. This ship was designed as a military vessel, not as the living quarters for families. Once we are all here, we can cover this but not until then. There is just too much data that needs to be sifted through right now. Please Athyra. You know Jossa is first in my thoughts, but the galaxy is at stake. I need your support in this, your council to get through it."

"You will always have that Liara." replied Athyra. Smiling more softly at her, she adds "The berthing will be fine until we can obtain replacements. Miallie is bringing dossiers on a number of trusted acquaintances as well to add to the list I provided. Give the word and my followers, my acolytes, will willingly come here as well. And unlike Benezia's, these people will not need coercion to follow you."

Smiling at the sudden change in Athyra's words, Liara responds "Again I thank you but I fear that just having your own family coming here may in some way cause troubles." Seeing the surprised look on Athyra's face, Liara adds "Not from them but from the ones they left behind. It is not unknown for Matriarchs to go into seclusion for a few months or years, their disappearance normal. But Matrons and maidens rarely do. I am concerned others will look for them."

Nodding her head in understanding, Athyra replies "True. Precautions were taken, accidents created. Though not all can be 100 percent, for the most part, we are still safe. It was wise though to send me to all of them first to explain. Those that come, come of their own free will, their own desire to do what they can. We are family. We protect our own."

Family. Liara had never thought much of family before. Benezia had always kept her separate, apart, from the rest. She had known of them but only in passing, fleeting moments, and never as one should know them. It had been a surprise when Athyra had walked into her office on Illium just a few weeks after she had moved there. An even greater surprise when she was not given an option of accepting her as her mentor and guide, moving into Liara's home quickly. It was only later, near the end of her third quarter of pregnancy, that she learned of why the meeting occurred in the first place. Athyra had simply stated she received an anonymous message stating the daughter of her sister was in danger and where to find her.

Then, after taking over as the Shadow Broker, Liara turned her attention briefly to her own records, records the last Shadow Broker had kept on her. It had not taken long to trace the information contained within it to the source of that message. It led to one of the few people on Illium that she had shared any secrets with, her barkeeper, her 'father'. Matriarch Aethyta.

Surprisingly enough, it was at that time that Aethyta decided to make her appearance known by bellowing "Just who designed this piece of crap?" as she entered the area through the aft doorway. Within her hands was an unrecognizable piece of hardware, seemingly ripped, from an unknown device. "I just replaced this unit and it blew again."

"I am sorry 'father' but I have not had the time to research the origins of this vessel." replied Liara coolly. Though she was greatly pleased to have not only found her other parent but to find that she herself was not the reason for Aethyta's separation with Benezia, she was unsure if it had been wise to bring her here.

Noticing the positions of both Liara and Athyra, Aethyta said "Once more I open my mouth when I should not. I'm sorry Liara for interrupting your conversation. Please, when you have the chance, can you transfer the plans of this ship to my terminals? I would appreciate it."

Smiling now at the soft request, Liara says "Yes, I will see to that as soon as Athyra and I are finished." Watching as Aethyta turned and left the room, Liara once more questioned the belief that nothing of the father was within the child. Jossa has already shown an independence and stubbornness that John had and, Aethyta truly seemed to have the brashness of the krogan. Shaking her head, she turned back to Athyra as she thought once more of Jossa and the future of the galaxy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Terminus**

Chapter 10 : Kal

"Would you care to repeat that?" asked Vido. He had heard the report but he damn sure didn't like what was said.

"Um, yes sir. Lianga has been lost and there has been no contact with Solem Dal'serah. The compound was hit sometime within the last few days it seems. The report clearly states there was an Alliance Cruiser and two Frigates in orbit and the chatter we could detect made it clear they were within the base itself. There was also mention in the report of an Alliance emergency beacon being active near the base. We have not been able to confirm this though." replied Moorg

Rubbing his temple, Vido asked "Why the hell would the Alliance take out our base then plant a beacon? Especially one so remote and inaccessible to normal traffic? How the hell did they even know it was there? Wait, let me guess. Solem didn't stop harassing the local systems and they banded together and called for help. Just my damned luck the Alliance finally answers a call. I hope he died painfully, he sure as hell cost me enough."

"As I said, we were only able to pick up a little chatter but from what our team pieced together, they did not actually attack it. They were more of a cleanup team. Someone else took it out. Who, we are not sure but, it must have been someone with connections high in the Alliance military to get a cruiser and a couple of frigates there. We have been able to confirm that the vessels are part of the Fifth fleet, and all three are part of the escort assigned to a Dreadnought. We are still attempting to find out the name of the ship, though I suppose it does not really matter." stated Moorg.

Slamming his fist on the table before him, Vido shouted "Damn it!" Grimacing angrily, he added "All that hardware! Lost. Weapons, armor and the vehicles."

"And the people. There were two full platoons of our men down there. They're either captured or dead." added Moorg.

"What?" Vido asked surprised by the concern Moorg had expressed. "Oh yes, the people. Fools and incompetents obviously. How else could that base have been taken." Pushing off of his desk, a disgusted look still on his face, he turned to observe the stations map. Studying it for a moment longer, he then said "Though touching, your thoughts should be on the hardware we have to replace. Men are cheap, tanks and weapons are not."

"Santiago. Men may be cheap but the training they had was not. It will take time and creds to replace them. The hardware will be expensive to replace, true. But without the men to man them, they are as useless as us not having them at all." replied Moorg. _Why the hell do I let this human live? What does his two eyes show him that my four do not? From what I've seen on the net, nothing we have will stop those monsters._

Calming from his initial reaction, Vido once more looks at Moorg saying "You are correct. Those two platoons were supposed to be this base's guards had they been given the chance to even start their training." Stroking his chin for a moment, deep in thought, Vido finally adds "Use Uma as a staging and training base for now. As soon as this place is better defended they can be brought here."

"Uma, right. We'll have to increase the berthing there but it's workable. As to the men, will we be pulling from our ranks or bringing in new meat?" asked Moorg.

"To man this station? We pull from our own ranks, and only people we trust. We've got what? 200 people on Omega? That's a good place to start with. Pull from there but pick only the ones who have proven themselves, not the local crap they hired there. Oh, and make sure it's a 75/25 split this time. If we're forced into years of hiding, we might as well enjoy the people around us. But, better leave at least a decent command and support team, just in case." stated Vido.

_At least I agree with him there. Always nice to have a good selection of females handy. _ "I'll get on that right away. I assume we use the standard means to secure new funds? And, do you want Kathleen brought her?" Moorg asked.

"What? Why? She's got her brood of kids, time for me to find another toy. For the funds, yes. If the clients don't like the increases in fees then tell them they can try to hire someone else to do their guarding. And before you ask, even Aria. She wants to keep Omega, she can pay for it." Vido said and once more returned to viewing the map. The asteroid they had found was really taking shape. A few more months of work at it would be perfect.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Captain, you have new messages." stated Kelly as John walked past her.

"Thank you Kelly. Good news or bad?" he asked with a smile. He had been headed to the elevator but altered course, stopping before his private terminal.

Returning his smile, Kelly said "I think good, for at least two of them." The twinkle in her eyes alerted John. Something in one of the messages amused her.

Checking the terminal, he opens the first one, from Liara.

_To: J. Shepard, Capt. _

_From: L. T'soni, Prof. _

_Subject: Care and handling_

_John,_

_I hope this message finds you well. My package arrived by special delivery recently and I was so very pleased that it arrived safely. It brings back so many memories of Illos."_

_May the Goddess protect you,_

_Liara_

Smiling as he read it, he noted the Illos reference, that would be needed but not right now. Checking the second message, again brought a smile to his face.

_To: John Shepard_

_From: Your Mother._

_Subject: Surprising find._

_Received and understood your request. Seems a few of my friends found exactly what you were talking about. Currently, they are securing the site and retrieving the cache found there. I'm out on a limb here with this and I doubt I can repeat it. It's just lucky that that system was so near to Alliance space and the beacon left added credence to it being a rescue mission for any locals. Anyway, it was good hearing from you. Hope you and Tali are safe. Remember, you CAN write me even if it's not about work!_

_Mom._

_P.S. Just so you know. I've been able to spend a lot more time in the gym lately._

Chuckling, John just scans the message from Cerberus an logs out of the terminal. Glancing at Kelly, he says "You're right, good news from the first two." Turning towards the elevator again, John pauses, rubs his cheek and adds "Um Kelly. Do me a favor. Remind me to write my mother. She has a wicked right arm."

Laughing at his reference, Kelly says with a wide grin, "Okay Captain but I really think Tali should be the one telling you that. Do you want just a single reminder every day or do I get to nag you every time I see you?"

Entering the elevator, John pressed Deck 1 and just smiled at Kelly as the doors closed. _Illos. One of the key words we agreed upon before I left her aboard the Shadow Broker's ship. I wonder what information she has for me today? And that message from The Illusive Man... Rachni incursion. Like hell I'll give him intel on that!_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I'm not paying for garbage am I Sallah?" Kasumi asked quietly. The bar was filthy, dark and smelled of things she refused to even think about. The people present in the place seemed more intent on making their drinks last though one or two seemed to be in a hurry to reach oblivion.

Leaning in even farther over the table, Sallah replied in a whisper "It's real Tori. Look, my friend said you needed info on the Blue Suns and Vido Santiago. This is what I have and it's good data."

Kasumi really disliked having to deal with this woman, some professions seemed to be just wrong to her, but if the information panned out it was worth it. Staring at her for a moment longer, Kasumi said "Okay, here's 500 creds. If it turns out to be true then there's 500 more for you but if you're lying to me..." She did not think she needed to finish that statement.

Sallah just looked at the chit before her. It took her a month to earn that amount and her mouth watered at the things she could do with it. Snapping her eyes back to Kasumi's she said "It is Tori, it is. One of my, clients, talked in his sleep. He kept muttering something about a stupid asteroid and Borenmyrth. When I asked him about what they meant, he said Borenmyrth was just a star system and this Vido guy would kill both of us if he found out I knew. He said to forget all about it. For my own good."

"And you just happen to think that Santiago is there, in the Borenmyrth system, just because this 'client' mentioned his name? And why tell me if he told you to drop it? You don't think you should be worrying about your neck?" asked Kasumi.

"It ain't my neck that keeps me alive. Besides, that bastard only tipped me 10 creds. Damn cheapskate. He was worried too. He was really concerned that the next time Aria attacked their base, they would lose it. There's plenty of them in uniform but only a few know what weapon to use where, if you catch my meaning. Ask me, the Blue Suns are ready to just leave than to try to protect anything here. But if they leave, who will protect us?" asked Sallah.

Surprised by this revelation, Kasumi asked "Why would they leave? I thought they were trying to take over Omega."

"Look. I'm just a dumb hooker. I don't know their plans but I can repeat pillow talk. And that's what I heard. Believe me or not, I still get those creds you promised and when you find out I'm right, I get the other ones too. I know you now Tori. Don't try and screw me. I've had a lot more practice at that than you have."

"Fair enough. If the data's good, you'll have the creds. Time to go." stated Kasumi and silently slide out of the booth. Walking around the corner, towards the door, she failed to see the four eyes that followed her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Stepping into the cabin, John looked to see if Tali was present knowing she would want to see the real message as well. Unfortunately, since her early return to active duty, he had seen less of her than he cared for. He knew it was a childish reaction but, he was beginning to resent the Normandy, at least when he had the chance to relax.

Sighing loudly, he sat at his desk and activated his terminal. Keying in the account of his private message center, an account only Tali, Liara and EDI knew about, he accessed the message Liara had sent. Entering the pass phrase _Where Jossa began_ he waited as the encoded data was decrypted, allowing him to finally read the message.

_To: J. Shepard, Capt. _

_From: L. T'soni, Prof. _

_Subject: Status update_

_John,_

_I know this may be awkward, more so for Tali than you, but I wanted you both to know that Jossa has joined me on the ship and is doing well. No matter what Athyra says, she is safe here with me. Athyra is bringing her immediate family here as well and soon I will be guarded almost as well as if you and the Normandy were stationed here beside me._

_Now, on to the issues you asked about. _

_Vido Santiago is evil, the files on him here are difficult to read. Not due to legibility but content. The things he has done, no one should be allowed to do. I have not been able to ascertain what his current location is but, from what I've seen in the new reports, his base on Lianga is in the hands of the Alliance now. John, you've made him angry, be careful around him. I will continue to look but, if you find anything that can assist me, please let me know. _

_I have also had those vids of Anderson verified. It's true John. He met with a Cerberus operative but, and this is still iffy, the timing of it is odd. The time stamps on the vid put it just 4 days before you showed up on Omega the first time. You mentioned to me that Anderson had already heard of you being with Cerberus. This may have been why. From what I can tell, it was done to put you at odds with the council before you even woke up. They used it as a means to keep you with Cerberus, or, at least that's what my data indicates._

_Finally, through contacts you really don't want to know about, I have it on good authority that you will be receiving a new crew mate. Be nice to her, she brings a surprise._

_May the Goddess protect both Tali and you,_

_Liara_

Leaning back in his chair, John let what he had read sink in. Vido is still hidden though he has not heard back from Kasumi yet. The information about Anderson was a relief. Anderson had indeed known about his Cerberus connection well before he himself did. Well before he had even awoken on that damned station in the middle of a firefight. But the last part only confused him.

_Who was Liara alluding to? Another asari? That does seem to be most likely but I honestly don't need another biotic. And, as long as Samara's is aboard, just who could match her abilities? And a surprise? Damn, I hate surprises. At least ones I don't know about already._

Leaning forward again, John says "EDI, can you correlate all the data we have so far on the factions here at Omega and a possible course of action?"

"Of course Captain Shepard, though there is little more to add to what you already know." stated EDI.

"That's okay, just tell me what you have please." John stated and his terminal display changed, showing a diagram of Omega as EDI began her review.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"How do you manage Tali?" Lana asked as she reassembled the module before her. It was another test and she knew it. Though test was really incorrect in quarian culture. It was a chance to show she had a true, working, knowledge of all she had been shown, no pass or fail in human terms, just a 'can I do what is required'.

Watching her work on the fuel feed module, a model Lana had never seen before, Tali had not been expecting idle chitchat. Lana's mind should have been solely on the task at hand and nothing else. "Manage what Lana?" she asked in reply.

Realizing she had just tried to insert a connector backwards, she paused her movements. Looking at Tali she says "Forgive my inattention _Hau'eal_. I will begin again."

Sensing Lana needs an answer, Tali says "_Eal'xaub_, please. Ask your question for I feel that it is important to you." She used the formal term as well, to show Lana that although she might still be learning, she was respected in her abilities as well.

Smiling at Tali's obvious attempt to ease her sense of failure, Lana placed the module down before her. Looking at Tali, she asked "If I may ask. How do you manage putting your suit on every day. Um, I mean, how can you bear to separate yourself from Captain Shepard? What I'm trying to..."

Gently chuckling, Tali interrupted her before she said something embarrassing to both. "It is something that I have just dealt with Lana. I either dress and function as a crew member or I stay, locked within a self imposed prison. Useless as anything other than an object then. I have learned, that through even the short time I've had with John, that that specific feeling never goes away. It is just something I live with. Like this suit, it is a part of my life and deny that would be to deny the truth."

"Something so sad and yet you seem to accept it so readily." stated Lana as she studied Tali's eyes. "You don't. You hide it well but I can see the truth."

"I do accept it Lana, what else can I do. But, my time on Rannoch showed it is not forever. If the geth and the Conclave can reach an agreement then it will not be true any more. For now though, I would be fooling myself if I thought differently." replied Tali, a bit of sadness entering her voice.

"Well, I don't accept it. When Kal and I are in our home, that is the only time I actually feel alive anymore. I want that feeling all the time Tali, not just then. Each day it becomes harder to dress, more difficult to leave. Am I being selfish in this?" Lana asked, concern clear in her own voice.

Shaking her head, Tali says "John would call it being human. Wanting something just for you and not just accepting the normal way of things. And in truth, he is right. There is nothing wrong or selfish in wanting it. But be careful. Wants can become needs and then obsessions. You must temper your own wants with what Kal needs. Kal needs you wherever he is, not just in your home. Without the suit, you would not be able to reach him." Tali still remembered the talk she had had with Tami as the Zibiil lifted from Rannoch's surface. The day she almost removed her visor in open air and learned of just what her own bond truly meant.

_Not be able to reach him._ An involuntary shudder passed through Lana as she repeated those words in her mind. "Yes. Again you show me my role in life. Kal is my reason to continue, to wear this suit no matter how I loathe it. I would do anything for him as he would for me. I see now that I wear this suit as much for him as for myself. It has been this way since the war began and it will end, Ancestors willing, four years after peace has been accepted by our people." Lana said quietly. Looking at the module before her, she picks it up and with renewed purpose, says "Another thing Kal needs is for me to become better than I was before."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Hau'eal:** Title or position. Literal translation: Provider of knowledge. Used formally when someone is being taught or shown. The human word Teacher could be used but the respect the formal name gives seems to imply that Master is also interchangeable with the word.

**Eal'xaub:** Title or position. Literal translation: Knowledge seeker. Used formally when a Hau'eal addressed a very accomplished student as a sign of respect to their accomplishments even if they still have years of effort still to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Terminus**

Chapter 11 : Kelly

Kasumi disliked Omega. No matter where she was, she always felt in the open, all eyes watching her. So, as soon as she was within the short entryway to the bar, she activated her cloak once more and stepped out into the almost barren street. An asari prostitute or junkie standing near the door looked expectantly as the door opened. Seeing no one exit, she turned to look elsewhere for something or someone. Her unfocused eyes giving a clue to Kasumi what she had been looking for, Red Sand.

Moving towards the nearest aircar port, 200 meters to her left, Kasumi had only walked a few meters when the door behind her opened roughly. She thought perhaps the asari had decided to enter the bar, hoping to find what she sought there, but the voices behind her brought her to full alert. Kasumi heard the raspy voice of a batarian and, not for the first time, thanked the creator of her cloak.

Exiting quickly, Laago immediately ignored the sandy, a term used when talking about people hooked on Red Sand, and looked for his real target. "Damn it, where is that bitch?" he stated as only the empty streets greeted his eyes.

On his heels, Al said "She can't have gone that far. She's got to be hiding somewhere around here." There were very few places to actually hide though, the building and doorways all butted up to the streets and this area was at least 15 meters to the nearest intersection. "You." he said, pointing to the watching asari, "Where did the human go?"

Laago answered him, not even bothering to look at the asari again, with "Forget her. She's so full of sand she doesn't even know she's breathing." He was still scanning the streets, his eyes zooming in on points of interest, the two sets of eyes complementing the other. His lower eyes, with their range of infra-red to ultraviolet, looked for anything out of the ordinary. At the same time, his smaller, upper eyes zoomed in to those points with exceptional clarity. Though lacking in depth perception and color recognition, his upper eyes could count the hairs on a human's face at 100 meters, had he desired to do that and not just kill or enslave them.

As they stood there, looking up and down the street, Kasumi watched from above. Though there were no alcoves to hide within, there were small ledges and decorative fittings that her 'special' talents could use. She was tempted to just drop down between them and remove them as a possible future obstacle but the human's words stilled her hand.

Snorting, Al said "Forget her Laago, if you want some fun just use that one." Indicating the asari, he continued "But be quick, we have to get ready for another raid. I hear we're hitting Eclipse this time and I want a few more drinks before reporting in."

"Hmmpf. About time we hit them. The Suns are getting boring, I think we killed all the ones that can shoot." Glancing up the street once more, Laago turns and, with a wave of his hand, adds "Come on, you're right about the drinks. Makes listening to Hadr easier."

As they turned and reentered the bar, Kasumi just hung there, thinking. What she had heard made no sense. _They're attacking both the Blue Suns and Eclipse? That would make them either Aria's men or Blood Pack? No, Blood Pack are krogan and vorcha only and it was clear from before that Aria was in no position to mount any type of attack. Shep, there's more going on here than you know about._

Waiting long enough to ensure the men would not return, Kasumi lowered herself to the street and once more, began walking towards the aircar terminal. This time, she moved just a little bit faster.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Stepping out of the head, John made sure the room was up to Tali's standards and moved towards the door.

"Excuse me Captain but there is an incoming call from Admiral Raan. She wishes to speak with you." announced EDI before he had even taken two steps.

Surprised by the call, John replies "Please, patch her through EDI." Sitting back down at his desk, he waits as the data-feeds sync.

As the screen clears, the image of Shala takes form as she says "John, it's good to see you again. I hope both you and Tali are well."

Smiling, John replies "Yes, both Tali and I are fine, thank you for asking. I hope Garu and yourself are equally well. I am surprised though. I hadn't realized the communications buoys were in place already, or, are you calling from another location?" The last part was said with a slight concern.

"No need to worry John. Both Garu and I are safe and well. Yes, the buoys are functioning, and quicker than expected. I am unsure why, but I am pleased that the link has been completed and the quarian race is once more part of the galactic community." Shala said, a light laugh in her voice.

"So, who or what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation to? I hope nothing is wrong with in the fleet. Ambassador is still safe?" John asked as a little worry clouded his mind.

"Ambassador is fine, in fact, he is currently on Aeia, inspecting the nutrient vats. They started production just two days ago. There is no one in the fleet that can properly express the relief they feel knowing our food supply is growing. There is even talk of relaxing the one child per bond restriction, though that discussion has just begun and is nowhere near an actual vote." Shala responded.

Chuckling, John says "Well, the vats are finished but there is still a long way to go before Aeia is fit for living on I would think. Houses, learning centers and hospitals would be first before children. And, not to put a damper on anything but, the war is still coming. I'm not sure how an explosion of children will effect that."

Nodding, Shala responded sadly, "Yes, the war. That is fully in our minds as well John. But to us, it just means more thoughts turn to our children. No adult who knows of the war expects to make it through that unharmed. Either through the loss of their lifemate, their child or just another member of their clan. We live because of our children, we honor their lives as they honor ours. Each providing a purpose to the other."

"I know they mean a lot to your people Shala. Tali has mentioned our plans for adoption a few times herself. I think she fears losing me and without a child, she would be all alone." replied John sadly.

"Yes, in times of conflict, we sometimes lose control of our inner fears. I am just as guilty. At times, I look at Garu and my mind see's things I do not wish. He calls it a normal reaction to the knowledge we have gained but still it frightens me. But I didn't call to discuss Garu or the fleet's thoughts. I called for Tali, is she there?" Shala asked, visibly cheering.

Shaking his head, John replies "No, she is in Engineering. I can get her for you if you need her. I think she is just working with Lana, bringing her up to speed on all the Normandy's systems."

"Then please do not interrupt her. Her work is important and Lana needs to be able to function. Just tell her blessed day of life... Bah, it sounds so wrong in your tongue." said Shala then realized how that sounded. "Ah, I didn't mean that the way it came out John, I'm sorry for any insult you feel. It's just that many of our words just don't translate as well as they should."

Chuckling, John just smiled but what Shala had said surprised him. "There is no need to worry Shala but, day of life? Her birthday? Why didn't she mention this to me? Shala, when was Tali born?" John asked, an idea growing in his mind. _Would she like a party?_

"I am not surprised Tali said nothing. To draw attention to oneself for such a day is considered rude and selfish behavior. And when was she born? Almost 25 years ago John." Shala replied. Her voice showing concern. _Surely he knows how old she is._

Rolling his eyes at her, John paused for effect before saying "I know that Shala. What I mean is, what specific day marks the same calendar day? Today, tomorrow, next week? What do you do for it?" _Shala must have understood my question and is just playing with me._

Relieved that he at least new Tali's age, she still could not understand his strange question about her birth. Unless, of course, John was teasing her as he has shown a tendency to do. "Two days John. As to what is done, not much. Those that know the person wish them various blessings from the Ancestors. Their closest relatives may or may not give them some memento or trinket as well but that is usually done only for the younger ones. As adults, especially in the fleet, we do not waste the resources on such events. The day is meant to honor the person, not what one person or another was able to obtain for a gift or do for them. And John, make no mistake, making too much of this day would deeply embarrass Tali." responded Shala noting the grin on his face.

_Damn, so a party is out. She would see it as wasteful but I can still get her something. Not much time to find a gift though._ John was going over what to get her when he thought of something. Looking at Shala he asks "If it's in two days, why are you calling now? Since the buoys are in place, you could just call then." _ And not telling me her birthday was in 2 days? Tali will have to pay for that, and I know just how as well._

"I want to but I can't be sure there will be time. Meru, the new Admiral, Zaal and myself are traveling to the Enoch system. The Conclave has been negotiating rights to setup a permanent outpost in their system. We have been tasked with deciding what manner of ships will need to be stationed there. From the wording of the request, it seems as if part of the agreement indicates that our ships will also be used to protect the human settlement as well." replied Shala.

"Good. It will protect Aeia and build more trust with your human neighbors. I'm glad to see the Conclave has been thinking ahead. Speaking of them, any new development on peace? If they're letting Ambassador travel within the fleet, tensions must be easing." John said hoping his thoughts were true.

Tilting her head slightly to the left, the same way Tali did when he asked either a dumb question or one she thought he already knew the answer to, Shala said "Of course, how else do you think Taigan would let him go anywhere? I swear, the way that male protects him, he must think they're a bonded pair."

Thinking of how quarians protected and guarded their bondmates, John replies "I hope not! His true bondmate might have an issue with that."

Laughing, Shala glanced at her omnitool. "John, I dislike having to cut our talk short but the request is in and Garu will be here shortly." stated Shala, her thoughts already moving towards Garu.

"Just one thing please Shala. Those pictures on your walls, the ones that Tali did as a child. Can I get copies of those? I will replace any resources used." stated John. Though still odd to hear himself say it, he understood the need. Even in pleasant conversations, there were protocols that had to be used.

Her eyes smiling, Shala said "It is time that you had them John. She is no longer the little child I helped raise and, in truth, they belong now to the Shepard clan. With your permission, I would make copies for Garu and myself but you deserve the originals."

Smiling at her, John says "Thank you Shala, but those pictures belong to you as much as they do to Tali. Please copy any and all of them if you can and transmit their images. You and Tali can decide who should have them, but for now, I would appreciate just the copies. Be safe on your journey and good luck. Now, best not keep Garu waiting long."

Returning his smile, though she knew only her eyes would show it, Shala saw once more just how Tali had bonded to this human. "Both Garu and I thank you John. Keelah se'lai" Shala said as she broke the connection.

Leaning back in his chair, John makes a few mental notes. _Learn how to say happy birthday in quarian, get a gift for her and finally, find a way to quickly alert the crew without her finding out. Kal for the first one. No idea for the second and Kelly for the third._ Smiling to himself, he started trying to think of something nice for her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"That was mine!" growled Grunt. I had it and you know it.

Garrus watched the undergrowth, looking for another target as he replied. "It was still my kill."

"You stole it from me! I weakened it and then you just put a round in its head. The kill is mine!" Grunt insisted.

Seeing movement, Garrus shifted his stance, the sniper rifle resting easily in his arms. Following the movement in the underbrush he waited patiently for the perfect shot. Just as the head showed, his view was blocked, ruining his shot. "Out of the way Grunt! I had a head shot all lined up." Garrus complained.

Pulling the trigger, Grunt's shotgun clicked. In the brush, a large ragged hole appeared, an animal with razor sharp teeth lay shredded in it's center. "HAH! That's another one for me." he said.

Chuckling, Garrus stood and cradled his rifle in his left arm. Shaking his head, he said "Grunt, I had that shot..." Seeing the look on Grunt's face, he quickly added "But you did indeed get the kill." There was no point in arguing with him, at least not for something like this. Checking his chrono, he sees it's almost dinner time and began stowing his weapon.

"Giving up? Just like a turian. You know you can't match me in kills." taunted Grunt as he once more pulled the trigger, shredding the lush vegetation but missing his target.

Checking the kill tally, he noted that sure enough, Grunt had killed 21 to his own 9. Checking further, he noted that Grunt had fired 102 times whereas he had only fired 9 rounds. Not wishing to raise further ire in Grunt, Garrus simply said "21 to 9, you win. I'm heading out for dinner." Turning, he walked through the vegetation, towards the conference room door.

The simulated sound of Grunt's shotgun was heard followed by "Hah! 22. It still counts against your total, you're still in the room." Again Grunt fires but fails to hit his target.

"Enjoy the program. I'm going to enjoy dinner." Garrus called back. From his position, near the door, he could see Grunt turning around and dropping low in the middle of the hologram. Only Grunt could see the forest that was projected there by EDI. The combat simulation program Garrus had 'borrowed' from his friends on Palaven was working beautifully.

"Food?" Grunt said as what Garrus had said finally registered. "EDI, end program but save that score." he called out as he pressed the stow stud on his shotgun. Its internal servos responded quickly, collapsing the barrel into the body as the hologram faded from sight.

"The score has been saved, simulation program terminated. You both did very well today. Grunt, your total shot count per kill has been lowered significantly. " replied EDI

Joining Garrus at the door, Grunt asked "Any way to get that program to add smells? Nothing makes me fight harder than the smell of fresh blood."

_Luckily, no._ Shaking his head as he pressed the icon to open the door, Garrus responded "Unfortunately, no. It just provides the simulated visual conditions it's asked for. But, if it will make you happy, I can see if my friends know of any upgrades that will add to the realism for you."

As they walked into the armory, Grunt asked "Rematch after food?" Removing the control device attached to the weapon's side, he stowed it back in the rack.

"You're on. But, to make it interesting, lets use the AR's this time. I know just the scenario for it." Garrus replied. Adding, as a teaser to Grunt, "I'll even let you turn off the kill ratio counter. Just kills will be kept."

"Afraid I'm better with the AR's than you? Hah! Keep the count, being frugal means nothing. If they kill you, it won't matter if you have one or twenty spare thermal clips. You're still dead. Next time, make them bigger too, varren are too easy to kill." replied Grunt as he watched Garrus stow his own weapon.

Putting the control device next to Grunt's on the table, Garrus asked "You're not afraid of facing anything are you?"

"After facing a thresher maw on foot? There's nothing that scares me." Grunt replied but his voice betrayed him.

Walking towards the door, Garrus dug a little deeper, sensing Grunt had not been as truthful as he could have been. "Nothing huh? You sure don't sound that convincing to me." Opening the door, he added "Come on Grunt, you can level with me. There's lots of thing that scare me."

As they waited for the elevator, Grunt looked around CIC before replying. "Husks, those damn things are just wrong. You kill them and they don't even smell right." he finally confessed. Seeing Kelly smile at him, he nodded once to her and added "I'll kill you if you tell anyone."

Chuckling, Garrus said "Don't worry. I won't tell." _Yeah right. Soon as I reprogram the simulator to add husks to the enemies I'm so going to let the crew know about our training time_. "That's the only thing you're afraid of?"

Pressing Deck 3, Grunt waited until the doors began to close to look back out, into CIC. Kelly had remained at her post but, as he watched, she turned once more to glance in their direction. "Well..." Grunt said as the doors finally closed.

Garrus had seen where Grunt had looked. It took all his strength, and a number of prayers to the spirits, but he did not laugh. Looking at Grunt, he asked "Surely you don't mean..."

Already nodding his head. Grunt replied "That male eater. Kelly."


	13. Chapter 13

**Terminus**

Chapter 12 : Company

"Relax your mind. Think not of the floor you sit upon or the room you are in. Let the void surround you." Samara said softly.

Jack sat as Samara did, cross legged on the floor. The large window in the observation room showed only the armored shutters as Captain Shepard had ordered everything sealed will at Omega. Though she could see no stars drifting by but, in her mind they slowly took form. Before her, a dim sphere of blue took shape, ghostly transparent but there none the less.

Smiling, Samara said "Feel the threads of power, gather them and wrap them back into the center. Your center." Though she would never feel pride at what she had done, she could still feel pleased that her simple instructions had allowed Jack to progress this far. _At first, Jack had fought the process, her rebuttals still cause me to smile. 'How can I concentrate on nothing? Thinking about nothing means I'm thinking about not thinking, that makes no sense! Now though, she could quickly, with just a little help, reach the meditative state. _

Sitting beside her, Samara just watched as slowly the pale sphere before Jack began to solidify. Not quickly or completely but each day Jack practiced, the globe grew stronger. Had she herself been meditating, the orb that would be glowing before her would wash out Jack's feeble one, making it invisible. But there was no competition here, no challenge to prove one person is better than another. There was only guide and follower. A role she felt comfortable in.

For a moment, a bare instant in time, Jack felt a calm surround her then it was gone. Before her the sphere of pure biotic energy unraveled, dissipating back into nothingness. Blinking her eyes, she said "Damn it. Why, when it starts to feel right do I lose control?"

Gently shaking her head, Samara says "Because, the calm that the meditation brings is uncomfortable, alien, to you. I could sense it within you but I also felt the conflict that lays beneath. Do not lose heart in this Jack. Each time you attempt, the conflict lessens, the calm grows."

"Easy for you to say. I've been trying this for what? A month and all I can do is make a feeble ball of nothing." replied Jack in disgust.

"Do not be too hard on yourself. Patience and practice are all that is required. You have the ability and the strength already, it is the focus of that that must be controlled." Samara said. "Please, let us begin again."

"If I have the ability then why can't I already do what you do?" Jack asked. The old confrontational need to be better then the next showing itself within her.

"Because Jack. What you see me do with such ease, took over 20 years to accomplish. Long days of study and contemplation as I progressed through my training." replied Samara. 20 years of reciting and memorizing the sutras required for a justicar. _They helped me focus, would they help her?_

Taking a deep breath, Jack once more closes her eyes and tries to relax. Slowly, the great emptiness of the galaxy begins to surround her. From all around her, she hears the words, as if someone was whispering in her ear.

Seeing Jack enter her meditation again. Samara waits for a moment before softly saying "The first sutra begins..."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"There you are Shep." Kasumi said in an overly melodramatic voice. Waving at Tali, she added "Hi Tali, it's good to see you finally able to roam again."

John had just stuffed a good sized piece of... food into his mouth. He was still unsure just what Gardner had made but it was staying down. With him unable to answer her, Tali filled in the silence with "Hello Kasumi. I was wondering where you were as well. I have not seen you today."

Watching Shepard as he tried mightily to swallow, Kasumi replied with a slight laugh, "That's because Mister slave driver here had me running around Omega in search of some information."

Tali said, before John could, "I'm surprised he would do that. From what I've heard, Omega is more dangerous now that it ever was before." Looking at John, she added "John, why was she sent out alone?"

Finally John said "Kasumi, I'm sorry about that. Had I known just what was going on, I would not have allowed you to do it by yourself. I am glad that you're back safely though." Motioning towards the chair opposite both Tali and him, he asked "Please, I know you're most likely hungry but if you could, can you fill me in on what you found?"

Smiling, Kasumi replied as she sat, "Not that hungry. I had a meal in town. Honestly, Gardner is not that bad a cook. But, to the mission. My contact had just a system name and mentioned an asteroid. Not much, but it may be just what we needed to track Vido down." The smile then dropped from her face as a more serious expression replaced it. "Shep. Something's not right on Omega. I overheard two mercs saying they were hitting Eclipse and they seemed happy that it wasn't the Blue Suns again."

Nodding his head, John says "Zaeed had the same feeling earlier today. He had no doubt that Aria and the Suns might be fighting but he could not see why they would want Omega. The money is in protecting it, not in running it. These unknowns mercs? Any identifying tattoos or emblems?"

"Not that I could see. Now. Don't get mad at me, but I stuck around Omega until the battle began. Had to wait as I didn't know where they would be fighting but, I'm glad I did. I don't know who they are yet but when they left the battlefield, they headed towards the tri-towers." Seeing the confused look on his face, she added "Towers 11, 12 and 15. They are literally so close to one another you can walk between the upper ledges. Used to be part of some refinery system, gutted and turned to living spaces now."

Keeping his voice low but stern, John replied "You know that was dangerous. Why didn't you call for backup?"

A fleeting image of Keiji flashed in her mind, a memory of long ago where he had said the same thing to her. Surprised by the image Shep's words had caused, Kasumi had to shake her head to clear the feelings it left. She knew Shepard cared for her, but she had to pull her weight so, she replied "I was very careful Shep. My cloak is effective, just ask Garrus. Besides, we needed that intel and there was no time to wait for anyone."

"Were you able to tell which of the three towers they entered?" Tali asked. John had already filled her in on what was going on in Omega. Civil war but from what he had said earlier about his conversation with Zaeed and, with the information Kasumi just imparted, it was clear a fourth party was involved.

Letting her smile return, Kasumi looked at Tali saying "No. Unfortunately, the entire area around the buildings was monitored and I didn't have the time to weave through their defenses. However, give me a day or so and I can. Just need a little time to plan is all."

"Time to plan is right. But you won't be going in alone. Too dangerous." replied John. Grinning, he adds "At least two people should do this. You and Thane should, if given the time, be able to infiltrate far enough into that complex so we can get real intel."

"Just Thane and I? You're not coming?" Kasumi asked, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

"Give me a door and I'll barrel through it, but make me tiptoe? Tali says I have the stealth of an elcor on a high gee world." John responded through his own grin. Looking down at what was left of his own dinner, he returned his gaze to Kasumi saying "Thanks. Right now, we just need to monitor and watch. No heroics, no trying to sneak in. Got it?"

Rising from the table, Kasumi smiled as she said "Don't worry Shep. I know better than to do something that stupid." Looking at Tali, she added "And I really mean this Tali, it's nice to see you again. You and I should spend some time together. You know, just chatting about things."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Stepping out of the elevator, John replied "Thanks EDI. Keep trying to tie into any communications you detect. The more we know, the better we can prepare."

"Understood Captain. Good night Captain, good night Tali." EDI replied.

As the airlock sealed behind them, John asked "So Tali. How was your first day back? Any troubles?"

Looking at him warily, Tali answered "Troubles? Just what kind of troubles do you think I would have?" Turning to face him, she added "If you mention anything about..." She stopped talking as John put his finger over her speech indicator.

"Troubles breathing, soreness, pain?" John asked softly, concern clearly in his voice. He was not about to mention anything even remotely about tightness of her suit or heaviness. In truth, he could not see any difference in her, but he knew she thought there was. Even if there was a difference he could see it would not have mattered to him, but, no point in rocking the boat.

"Oh." Tali replied, surprised not just by the question but the softness he had asked it in. She knew she was still sensitive to the additional weight her body had maintained as she healed, so much so that she checked her suit's medical system hourly. Even after chasing Garrus and him before, she was still over her normal weight. "No, I felt good today. It was also good to get out of the room and actually work. Lana is doing well. Soon, she'll be certified to stand a watch by herself."

The decontamination sequence finished just before Tali did. Reaching up, John pressed the studs on her helmet's sides, releasing her visor. Moving it away from her face, he looked into her eyes and said "I asked about you, not Lana."

Tali's eyes sparkled at his words. Since her incarceration within her own home, John had spoken of the ship and people freely, but it was now apparent that it was no longer the case. On the beach of Rannoch they had decided that within their own home, work would not intrude if possible. She knew it was impossible not to talk about the ship but, as he had just reminded her, it was possible to limit it. To not let it creep into their every conversation. Smiling at him, she said "No pain, no soreness. I'm really fully healed."

"Is that so?" he asked. Leaning into her, he gently lifted her head and kissed her softly.

The sparkle in her eyes remained but her heart beat just a little bit faster. Returning the kiss, softly at first, she pressed harder against him. Breathing deeply, she let him fill her lungs. Reaching out with her free hand, she gently tapped the door, attempting to blindly hit the icon to open the inner door to their cabin. _12 days was far too long._

Surprised at first as the door opened, John just stood there returning her kisses. Finally breaking for air, he looked at her beautiful eyes and softly said "Got plans for the evening?"

Coyly, Tali returned his look for a moment then asked "Why? Is there something you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas. That is, if you're really feeling better." John replied with a grin. Before Tali could answer, he took her hand and started leading her into the room and down the stairs.

Letting him gently pull her, Tali replied "Yes John, I'm really feeling better." To add to the desire she had seen in him, she added "And as I told Doctor Chakwas, ready for anything." The passion that just his kisses brought was just too much for her to ignore. But, in this, she was not lying. Not even to herself. She was healed and nothing was going to distract her from this night.

John led her to the sofa and the small table there. Turning, he smiled at her as he gently removed her helmet and placed both it and her visor down. Softly, he caressed her cheek, letting his fingers teasingly touch the outer part of her ear. The giggle from Tali proof that he had found the proper spot.

Kissing him once more, she backed away slightly saying "It's been awhile since I had to do this. You better watch and make sure I do this right." Slowly, she moved her left hand down her right arm, then releasing the seal at the wrist, removed her right glove. Smiling at John the entire time.

At first John was unsure what Tali meant but as soon as he saw her hand move, all confusion dissipated. Sitting back on the sofa, he stared at her graceful form as slowly she removed her suit, piece by agonizingly slow piece.

Even without her helmet's audio pickups, Tali could tell the effect her slow motion disrobing was having on his breathing. Had she thought of it, she could have put some music on to move with but, as she was half dressed now, that would have to be saved for a later time. As she had removed her top, so had John, keeping them in unison. The desire that was coursing through her was impossible to hide, her breasts clearly showing her want, her need.

As John watched her, she twisted and turned, hiding a part of her here, showing another part there. He had given up on his feeble attempts to control his thoughts, his desires. As she placed a leg on the table to remove her guard and shoe, he reached out to caress her thigh. Even through the fabric of her suit, he could feel heat.

Tali turned to face him, her thumbs resting just within her waist seal, and sweetly smiled at him. Her suit bottom was all that remained on her, and teasingly, she turned her back to him. Slowly she bent forward, pulling her suit down her legs as she went.

Behind her, the view was too much and John exclaimed _"Je'raaawha!"_

Tali froze for an instant, then quickly stood, her breeches still down around her ankles. As she turned to face him she asked "What did you say?" She had to be wrong. _ He couldn't have, he wouldn't have!_

Grinning, John said "You heard me." Standing, he walked over to her.

Before he could reach her, Tali asked "Who taught you that?" She had tried to make her voice as serious as she could but more than half of her wanted to grin. Still she could not believe Kal had taught him that phrase. "Tell me, " she repeated, "It was Kal, wasn't it?"

Still grinning, John replied "No. Not Kal. Now, come here." Reaching out, he took her in his arms, pulling her naked body to him. Still wearing his trousers, he lifted Tali and carried her to the bed.

_Not Kal? Then it was... _Tali's thoughts evaporated as John pulled her to him and then lifted her easily into his arms. Wrapping her own arms around his neck, she concentrated on only him. It was not until several hours later that her mind returned and finished her thought. _Lana!_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Thank you Petty Officer Jameson." Ashley said into the air. The shuttle's passenger compartment pickup would relay the message to the pilot. 15 minutes and she would once more be standing on the Normandy. Not the same ship but, and more importantly, the same skipper.

Grabbing her small carry on bag, Ashley picked up the few items she had removed during the trip. The polishing cloth she had been using to rebuff her armor's shin guards, the OSD with Shepard's advancement, his Captain's insignia and the OSD that Councilor Anderson had given her to prep for her stay.

Though informative, it had actually left many questions unanswered. She had already known about Garrus and Grunt, that krogan. She had met both on Horizon before but there were so many new, alien, people aboard this new Normandy that it had surprised her. Anderson had marked most of the specialists as 'unknown' to indicate he did not know if they were still aboard. _At least there was no Liara._

Once more she thought of just why she was here. On a shuttle heading back to the Normandy, back to Shepard. The OSD Anderson gave her actually caused more confusion in her. She was sure it was her own choice, it had to be but... _Argh! Maybe I'm just nervous. Shepard knows me, hell, he can read me easily enough. He trusted me before, he'll trust me now._ Still, the OSD confused her.

_The way Councilor Anderson had put it, it was as if he was sure Shepard was down to a bare minimum crew but if so, why all the data on the other aliens? I suppose it was just him being thorough but the wording still feels off somehow. Like it's a list of what to expect, not what might be there._

The most surprising thing she saw in the report was about the quarian, Tali. She almost hated to admit she found her new outfit, lovely. They had gotten along well enough before but something about her had never felt right. She could not put her finger on it. Could not tell when she felt it or where but she had definitely felt... threatened? No, not from her. She was just a kid. Looking at the OSD resting within her pack, she shook her head. Not a kid, not at 22, but still there was something her internal alarms detected. Now, after two years, would that same feeling return?

Shaking the feeling off, Ashley pulled the bag closed and sealed it. Addressing the cabin again, she said "Petty Office Jameson, please patch me through to the Normandy."

"Aye Chief." Jameson replied quickly. He liked making runs with enlisted. They knew how to be polite. "Signal is clear, commlink open."

"SR2 Normandy, this is the Alliance Launch YFB2291-AA, Operations Chief Ashley Williams speaking. I am requesting permission to land on your Cargo Deck." she said firmly. She hated to admit it, but she was actually really nervous now that there was no turning back.

"Alliance Launch YFB2291-AA, please hold one moment as authorization is obtained." came the cool, professional reply. Knowing that Chief Williams was someone from Shepard's past, EDI calculated the probabilities of a hostile act. Though the probability this was a friendly meeting was ruled out due to events on Horizon, she was unable to find any factors that would indicate a hostile one either. At the same time, she matched the voice prints of the requester aboard the shuttle with the stored files of the real Williams. Next, she accessed the design specifications on the shuttle's model and compared thrust requirements with known masses, concluding that the shuttle contained 2 adults and a small child, 3 very small adults, 2 adults and extraneous gear or 3 naked full adults. Making her choice, she signaled the shuttle. "I apologize for the delay. You may proceed to our cargo bay. Port side if you please." EDI had learned that when dealing with unknown personnel, it was best to sound human in all ways.

"Thank you Normandy, proceeding to the bay now." Ashley responded and felt the shuttle altering course. PO Jameson had heard and was already vectoring towards the now opening bay door.

Aboard the Normandy, in the quiet of the Captain's cabin, EDI said "Excuse me Captain. I am sorry to wake you but we have company."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Je'raaawha:** quarian slang. Literal translation: none. Compound phrase combining the words Rawha (greatness) and Je (gift). Drawn out in speech, the end meaning was transformed into Gift of greatness or Greatest gift. Old Earth had similar slang. In this instance, Dayumm would be closest in approximation to its meaning and usage. But, Unlike in Old Earth, quarian's use of the term would be to express appreciation for an exceptional work of art such as a song or sculpture and rarely the form of another.


	14. Chapter 14

**Terminus**

Chapter 13 : Honey

"John. Wake up John." Tali said as she was trying to drag herself up from the solid sleep she was having. Last night's activities had worn her out and a quick look at the chrono confirmed what she felt. They had gotten less than 3 hours of sleep. Bringing her hand up to his shoulder, she added a gentle shake to help rouse him.

Shifting his position, John brought his own hand up, laying it gently across her chest, stroking what he found there softly. Opening his eyes, even just barely, he smiled and sleepily asked "Ready for round 3?"

Placing her own hand over his, she let it rest there, just for a moment though. Peeling it away, Tali said "John, wake up. EDI said company is coming."

His eyes opened fully then and, in a single fluid motion, he rolled out of bed turning to face Tali saying "Get some rest, it's most likely one of Aria's men coming for either an update from us or more information for her." Kissing her from a distance, he turned and reached into his drawers, retrieving a pair of pants and a fresh shirt.

She had been getting out of bed herself but, hearing John, she smiled and just pulled the covers up more. Without John to keep her warm, the bed would be getting cold.

Looking towards his office, John asked "EDI, who is coming and from where?" Pulling his shirt over his head, he nearly choked himself with the collar at her response.

"Operations Chief Ashley Williams. Her shuttle will be on the Cargo Deck in 11 minutes." EDI replied.

An explosion of bedsheets signaled that Tali had heard. Standing, she saw that her suit laid where she had dropped it last night. Stepping into the lower section, she reverses the motions that had resulted in them being left on the floor in such a state. Bending down, she quickly but carefully began pulling them up. Moving her hips left and right to help get the form fitting material into place, she had to remind John that he had to finish dressing himself. "John. Chief Williams, remember?"

Watching as Tali began dressing, thoughts of any other activity briefly left his mind. At her words though, he looked down, finding his shoes. "EDI, how long has she been waiting?"

EDI answered "She contacted the Normandy 3 minutes 28 seconds ago. Time to landing, 8 Minutes now."

"Then you gave her clearance to land?" John asked as he pulled his second boot on. Third watch should be Joker's and he would have called up before letting anyone aboard. Even Ashley.

"That is correct Captain Shepard. Jeff was in the head." EDI stated. Calculating that the next question would be why he had not been awakened before then, she added "Chief Williams was verified aboard and, if you remember, I am authorized to take any measures needed in Jeff's absence."

"Just asking to help me wake up EDI. Thank you." replied John. He had sensed a soft rebuke in EDI's words and had no wish to upset her. After all, she had done it correctly. "Almost ready Tali?" he asked, turning to face her.

Tali finished attaching her shin guards and checked her chrono, 4 minutes to go. Knowing there was not enough time, she said "John, go ahead without me. I'll catch up to you as soon as I'm ready." She knew she just might make it with the time remaining but if she missed even one seal... She didn't want to think about that.

Nodding, John says "Alright. We'll stay on the Cargo Deck until you join us." Checking his own clothes one last time, he headed towards the door.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Damn-it! Get Norris and Yallit in here now!" shouted Captain Jeana Prenti. Looking at the damage scrolling by on her terminal, it was going to cost a fortune to repair and replace what had been lost. _Why the hell does she keep at us? No way that bitch has the man power to keep doing this._

What made her so angry was not the fight but the fact that her own morons had left the entire shipment of Red Sand and Minagen X3 just sitting in the open. And that was on top of the fact that that shipment also contained replacement weapons and armor. How Aria had found out, how she had actually been able to mount the firepower used in the assault and what she hoped to gain by pissing off Eclipse was unknown. What was known was that 18 of her people were still dangerously close to dying due to the toxic cloud that had formed.

Punching the icon on her terminal, Prenti said loudly, "Where the hell are they and get me an updated list of munitions. Now." As she waited for the reply, she pulled up the plans of Afterlife. Time to stop pulling punches. The Corp didn't want to run Omega but she was damned sure not going to just let Aria kill her people. It was time to hurt her badly, even badly enough to kill her.

"They're on their way Prenti. 2 minutes tops." replied Barah. Quickly, he punched in the request and as the data compiled he brought up personnel rosters. Attaching the two reports together, he forwarded the packet to Prenti's terminal.

Prenti ignored Barah's reply, she was already absorbed in the diagrams before her. Six entrances into Afterlife. 4 Primary, heavily fortified. The remaining two were almost useless. Small access doors into the ventilation systems. Possible to use but impossible in armor or weapons. Detectors lined both and would register any power readings.

Engrossed as she was in the plans, she did not notice when both Commander Norris and his second, Lt. Commander Yallit entered. Clearing his throat, Norris said "Reporting Captain." As irritated as he was, he knew Prenti was even more so. It was her ass on the line, not his. Corp did not take failure lightly.

Turning to face the pair. Prenti, pointing at the hologram of Afterlife, said "Find us a way into that building. Give me the list of equipment you'll need and as soon as we can resupply, we hit that place and end the stalemate."

"Restrictions?" asked Yallit.

Turning to face her, Prenti said "Just make sure the tower integrity survives. I don't want to space the whole place, just the area between Aria's ears."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Stepping off the elevator, John walked up to the Cargo Deck control console and waited. The bay door was just finishing its sequence, the faint blue glow of the barrier field visible between him and the distant side of a tower. A bright flare caught his attention and looking at that spot, he barely made out the shape of an Alliance shuttle quickly approaching.

"One minute, 15 seconds till touchdown." EDI said as she re-verified her calculations from earlier. Even though she was sure the shuttle was no threat, she had alerted Grunt. Her sensors knew that on Deck 4, Grunt was watching the proceeding below on the Cargo Deck.

Glancing down, John saw the release catch that if activated, would drop an eviscerator into his hands. After Cerberus' attack, it was deemed a necessary precaution to have weapons readily available. Of course, EDI controlled the actual locking mechanism, preventing a weapon from being accessed without proper need. The blue indicator was off, letting him know EDI had released it for action. He hoped he would not need it.

Raising his head, he saw the shuttle much clearer now. Only 30 meters separated it from the Normandy. It was now, with the shuttle so close, that his stomach actually gave a little twist. _Why was Ash here? Why now and why had she not sent a message that she was coming?_ These and many other questions passed through his mind as he watched the shuttle slowly come to rest on the deck. Of course, his last thought was that he would have wished for time to shower at least.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"That's THE Commander Shepard isn't it Chief?" asked Jameson as he guided the shuttle towards the Normandy's opening bay. "Thought he was taller." he added as he began decelerating.

Looking at Shepard, Ashley said "Yes, that's him Petty Officer Jameson. Best you pay attention to your landing, you scuff his deck and he won't be happy." Smiling to herself, she knew Shepard had put enough dents in the old Normandy that short of blowing up on his deck, he wouldn't care. But if Jameson made a mistake, the poor kid would never forgive himself.

"You got it Chief." Jameson replied but his posture belied the lightness of his statement. His eyes moved over his console, verifying and monitoring the information displayed as the shuttle slowed. Now, moving at just over a meter a second, the shuttle entered the bay.

Nodding to herself, she watched Jameson for a moment more before looking at Shepard. A smile came to her lips as she watched him for the few seconds she allowed herself to daydream. Then, turning sharply, she exited the small cockpit and grabbed her small carry on. Her duffel bag, secured to the bulkhead by the door, would be easy to retrieve as she exited the craft.

The subtle thump of the shuttle touching down alerted Ash she had arrived before Jameson announced it. "Thank you Petty Officer Jameson. Excellent ride and your touchdown was outstanding. I'll signal you when it's okay for you to dust off. You should be back in time for tonight's vidshow." Ashley said as the door began to open.

"It was a pleasure Chief, be careful out here." replied Jameson but he was already just looking at Shepard. Wasn't every day he got to see a real honest to goodness hero. He knew Chief Williams had been with him but Commander Shepard was the real hero. He led them.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Nice landing. _ Watching the door open, John wondered, not for the first time, just why the hell she was here. Horizon was still painful to him, to have her here now made no sense. Walking around the console, John stopped 5 meters away from the shuttle, crossed his arms, and waited.

Grabbing the carry strap on her duffel bag, Ashley gave a quick jerk and freed it, swinging it easily over her shoulder. Stepping down, she faced Shepard and with a firm gait, walked towards him. 2 meters separated them when she stopped, dropped her duffel at her feet, stood at attention and saluted smartly. As her hand touched her brow, she stated "Permission to board ship Sir!"

Seeing Ashley with her service bag John realized that she meant to either remain aboard the Normandy or use it as a way-point on her mission. Her salute though, made it very clear. She was staying. Returning her salute just as smartly, he dropped it and said "Permission granted." Now that the formalities were done with, John said firmly, letting a little irritation creep into his voice, "I'm surprised to see you Chief. Now, care to tell me what the hell you're doing here?"

It wasn't the response Ashley had been expecting but, after how she had treated him on Horizon, it wasn't too surprising. There was also something in his tone that alerted her, more a feeling than anything else, that he had changed. _Best to play it safe._ Dropping her own salute, she said "Since the Collectors were defeated, Anderson ran out of missions for me and I had some leave coming. I felt it was time to rejoin you and help prepare for the Reapers. Councilor Anderson accepted my request and here I am."

_Not assigned. She chose to come here, not ordered to? Still, I need to know her real motives._ "And you just assumed that I still needed you? That was a long time ago Chief. As you said, the Collectors are gone. Destroyed by me and my crew. I ask you again, why do you think I need you? Why are you here?" John said, the irritation still in his voice.

_Definitely not the way I thought this would go!_ "I... I don't know if you do." she answered honestly. Shifting her stance, she added "When I met you on Horizon, all I knew was that you were with Cerberus. That's all I could see or hear. Cerberus. It blinded me and I..." Pausing for a moment, she added sadly "I screwed up and let my hate of them override my faith in you."

John could see she actually meant her words. _Maybe, I'm being to harsh with her, it had to have been a shock to see me alive back then. Coupled with the fact I was, at that time, working with Cerberus, given her enough to doubt me._ "Alright Chief, ah... Ashley. Maybe we were both letting emotions get to us. Let's try this again." Pausing for a moment, he attempts to let the conversation reset itself. Softening his tone a little, John says "If you're here for the duration, guess we need to find you a place to bunk and stow that gear. Welcome aboard." The last words were said with a smile.

Sensing a change in him, Ashley returned the smile, saying "With a ship of this size, I'm sure there's someplace I can find to sleep." Letting him decide on her meaning, she looked about and for the first time, saw the oddly armored box that sat near the after port side. "If I may ask, what's that?" she asked, indicating the 6x4 meter container.

He was already trying to decide just where she would be quartered so her reply had gone mostly unheard. Hearing the question though caused him to glance to his left. Looking back at her, he said with a chuckle, "That is a quarian home cube. Aside from a few modifications, it's what every quarian lives in in the fleet. Anyway, it's a sterilized place to keep our happy quarian couple safe. If you remember, Tali was always concerned with a suit breach, so it was the most logical thing to provide for them. Don't worry, you'll meet the whole crew later."

Behind him, the elevator's doors opened and Tali stepped out. She was glad she had taken the time, as in her rechecks, she had found an ankle seal that wasn't truly sealed. Walking up to the pair, Tali stopped next to John. Greeting Ashley, she said "It's good to see you again Chief Williams." She could tell from John's stance that there was tension between them.

_Quarian home? Occupants? Plural? Happy quarian couple? _Ashley had seen Tali approaching and from what Shepard had just said. She wasn't alone. Smiling at her, Ashley said "Tali, please, it's Ashley. I knew you were aboard, the data-pack I had mentioned that and if I may say so, your suit's lovely." It was well known that she was no fan of aliens in general, but quarians were okay and Tali was always nice to speak to. It was hard to dislike anyone who hated geth as much as she herself did.

"Data-pack? I though you said you were taking leave to join us." John stated as he watched Ashley, suspicion creeping into his thoughts. _I wonder just what Anderson could have included in that file. Other than the facts that we destroyed the Collector's base and my bonding to Tali, there was not much else he could know. I really should ask to view that information but I'll wait and see what Ashley says. _

Surprised by the tone of his question, Ashley paused a second, then replied "Councilor Anderson knew I was coming, after all, he had been giving me my last assignments and had to approve my leave. He just provided a roster of the crew so I could familiarize myself with who was aboard." _I know it didn't mention anything about another quarian or that Tali was married. Damn-it Anderson, always keeping secrets._ "And, I hear that congratulations are in order on your marriage." she added, looking at Tali.

Smiling both with pleasure and relief that her bond was not going to cause trouble, Tali said "Thank you. When things get settled, we'll have to invite you to our home for a talk."

"I'd like that." replied Ashley. Though she was not particularly curious about meeting her husband, there was no point in irritating either one of them. At least just yet. She knew she was still on shaky ground with Shepard and wanted to be careful.

"So." John said. "You going to let that pilot know they can leave or am I getting another crewman?"

"What? Oh!" Ashley said. Turning, she waved to the pilot who was sure to be watching. Almost immediately, the hatch began to close on the shuttle. Turning back, she saw the door opening on the cube. She realized now, it was an airlock. Watching, she waited until the quarian inside stepped out and resealed the door.

Both John and Tali had seen her pause and glancing at the cube they knew why. Tali called out "Good morning Lana, our watch is not for a few hours yet or have you risen to greet the Dawn of some other world?"

Surprised there were others in the Cargo Hold, Lana turned and said "Good morning _Hau'eal. _I have been working on the Mako, learning it's operations and designing modifications. Doing so now means my real duties and time with you will not be affected. Good morning Captain Shepard." Seeing the unfamiliar human, she walked over to the group.

Ashley stood there, staring at Lana as she approached. _A woman? So not a husband at all. Well, I guess that way of life is not restricted just to humans and asari. And the word she used? Term of affection?_ "Hi Lana, I'm Ashley. Ashley Williams. I worked with Tali and Commander Shepard on the original Normandy." Okay, she admitted to herself, she actually would not mind spending time chatting with them.

Since it was apparent that Ashley knew who she was, Lana forgoes her customary greeting of full name and ship. Instead, she said "Good morning Ashley'Williams. Tali has spoken of you a number of times. As she put it, you two had involved and lengthy discussions, loudly at times." The laugh she had added at the end made it clear she was joking, even if just slightly. In truth, Tali had spoken fondly of her when she had asked about the old ship and its crew. Though the views of the human about the geth rivaled even her own back then, she was unsure how she would react to the two aboard now.

Behind them, the shuttle gently lifted from the deck and with minimal thrust, began to ease itself out of the Cargo Hold. Inside, Jameson's eyes were darting from control boards to the small group in the hold. He had only seen quarians in vids and images, they looked much nicer in person. Much nicer. He could not wait to get back to the Citadel and let his buddies know that not only had he seen THE Commander Shepard, but his two quarian women as well. _Damn. I want to be a Spectre._

Practicality was a watchword for quarians so when Lana asked "She will be using your old sleeper pod then Tali?" no one gave it much thought. No one but Ashley.

To Ashley, it was one more item checked off her list of who's who and who's with who. Responding to the statement, she says "That's up to Commander Shepard." Her tone was a bit too sharp and concerned she might have overstepped her position added "But it does make sense I take her old pod. After all, Tali doesn't need it anymore."

Not hearing the slight rebuke, Lana responded "It hasn't been used for awhile. I would recommend Tali, before Captain Shepard makes his decision, that you let one of us engineers check its systems before use though."

"Good idea Lana. I don't think its even been looked at since the Cerberus attack. That will be your first duty when we start watch." Glancing at her chrono, Tali adds "That is unless Chief Williams wishes to rest now."

Ashley didn't understand. Why was Tali, who obviously was the leader in the relationship, instructing Lana and not waiting for Shepard to decide? And how did they already know about the promotion? She hadn't even told Shepard yet.

Seeing and understanding, at least partly, the confused look on Ashley's face, John says "Tali is the Chief Engineer. Also, if you remember correctly Ashley, tech and I do not get along very well. She makes all the calls in her department. You can trust these two with your life, even if it's just for a place to sleep. Come on, we've got a little time before breakfast. We'll give you a quick tour of the ship."

"That sounds good." Ashley replied. Retrieving her duffel from the middle of the deck, she stowed it beside the Holds Control console. She would give the OSD to Shepard later, right now, she just wanted to see the ship, get her bearings and sort her feelings out. Though it was obvious that Tali was married, she still sensed something from her, she just couldn't figure out what.

"John, I think I want to see what Lana has been working on with the Mako. If it's alright with you that is. I can catch up to you later." Tali said wondering just what modifications Lana was thinking of.

"That's fine Tali. But remember, we just got that thing, no breaking it!" replied John with a chuckle. Turning to Ashley, he added "Come on, elevator's this way. First stop, the bridge. I'm willing to bet someone there will be surprised to see you."

In the close proximity caused by the elevator, Ashley said "I don't know what your cook is baking but whatever it is, it smells delicious." Her stomach had reminded her that she had not eaten in over 12 hours and the faint aroma of cinnamon and honey was making her mouth water.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Hau'eal:** Title or position. Literal translation: Provider of knowledge. Used formally when someone is being taught or shown. The human word Teacher could be used but the respect the formal name gives seems to imply that Master is also interchangeable with the word.


	15. Chapter 15

**Terminus**

Chapter 14 : Eden

"FOOLS! You utterly incompetent fools. I want Aria broken, not dead!" Sytha yelled through her vid connection. Pounding her fist hard on the desk before her, she just glared through the link at Hadr.

Hadr looked first at Gorell, he was just standing there looking smug. _I know that ass is hoping Sytha is going to order my own execution._ Looking at Alnayla, he was please to note she seemed a little worried or, at the very least, concerned. Turning back to the vid feed, he said "I don't understand Ma'am. You wanted us to keep them attacking her."

"Yes but with this latest attack, Eclipse will want blood. Sederis will not take the loss of equipment lightly and you know that. She'll want Aria's blood for that mess you made. You had a simple mission, one even my own children could have accomplished, yet you managed to screw it up." replied Sytha.

Sensing his chance to move up one more notch in the chain, Gorell said "I knew we should have pulled back, I tried to tell Hadr we were pushing too far."

Glaring at Gorell, Hadr had to contain his temper. _Tried to tell me? Too far?_ Raising his voice, he yelled "What are you talking about you sniveling rodent. It was your own team that blew open the main doors to that warehouse. You yourself entered that building, of course, only after your men cleared the first room."

Sytha made eye contact with Alnayla and with a simple gesture, conveyed her command. The sound of her pistol echoed within the small office as the bits and pieces of Gorell's head slid down the walls behind what was left of him. Returning her weapon to her hip, she looked once more at the screen, no emotions played on her face.

"At least someone there understands orders Hadr. I trust I do not need to make another opening in the command structure." Sytha said malevolently.

He had been yelling at Gorell's face one moment and the next, at what was left of it. Nervously, he had glanced at Alnayla and, seeing that she had already stowed her weapon, had turned to face Sytha again. "No ma'am. We... I will be more careful next time." he said quietly.

With a sneer, Sytha said "Alnayla, as his new second, I trust you will remember this as well. I want Aria hurt, not so much physically as mentally, emotionally. I want her crawling on her knees, broken, bereft of hope. I want to watch her as she finally understands what I have done to her. When she begs for death, then and only then, will I stand before her. She'll beg but in the end, she will realize the true horror of her new life as I insert the electrodes and make her my slave."

"I understand and obey Matriarch. What has been done cannot be undone but there are means to minimize the risk to Aria's safety. It if means so, our own people will die to keep her alive." replied Alnayla.

"The loss of an arm or leg mean nothing to me. Just keep her brain and eyes functional. That is all I require though... the more functional she remains, the more pleasure I shall have and the greater your bonus." replied Sytha and broke the connection.

Slamming both her hands down on the desk before her, Sytha closed her eyes and attempted to control her anger. _So close. I'm so close to catching that bitch. A few days, a week at most and she will be nothing more than broken furniture. Something to use without worry or concern of further damage. It may have taken half my fortune to track you down but I have you and this time, you will not get away. _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The sound of a metal tray hitting the deck, though not new, was still a surprise to the crewmen that had arrived for breakfast. Everyone who heard had turned to see Garrus standing there, just staring at the unknown Alliance soldier, his mandibles opening and closing slowly. Deciding that Garrus had just struck out again, most of them returned to their own meals.

Garrus ignored the soft snickers from the crewmen in the mess. He was watching Ashley closely, trying to contain the damage he knows he just created. He kept his voice low as he said "Oh come on. How could you not have known? You yourself said that Councilor Anderson gave you a OSD with the data on the crew and I was with Shepard when he told the Council about his bonding to Tali. Even the shuttle has T'S1 right on it."

She knew that Anderson must have had a good reason not to include that information for it sure as hell wasn't on that OSD. Trying to keep her own voice low, Ashley responded "What shuttle? I arrived and Shepard was there already. I didn't have time to look around! How the hell would I even know what T'S stood for? How could he do that to me? He should have told me he was married!" She was stunned, hurt and so confused right now that nothing was making sense. Well, almost nothing. At least she now understood the less than jovial greeting Joker had given her, or at least she thought she did.

Those few crewmen closest to the confrontation between Garrus and the unknown soldier heard and some even understood. This was the woman who ignored Shepard's, their Captain's, call for help on Horizon. Eyes that had been watching with mirth, hardened, as their feelings surfaced.

Looking about the mess deck, seeing the crew watching them now and knowing it was not the place for a discussion such as this, Garrus said "Follow me, please. We really need to talk." Seeing her nod, he turned and walked towards the forward hatch. The ships main battery compartment. He knew that Ashley had looked up to Shepard from before but after Horizon, could she really think the Captain would have kept any feelings for her? Damn it. _I should have just keep my big mouth shut when she had asked about cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Instead I had to joke about Shepard usually having time to shower. But no! I had to say that then explain that quarians sweat wasn't as bitter smelling as humans. Me and my big mouth! _Reaching the door, he keyed it open and waited.

Following behind him, Ashley's mind could not get over the fact that Shepard had chosen Tali. _Tali was sweet but how, with her stuck in that suit, had she managed to capture Shepard's heart? Was it my rejection on Horizon? Should I have been more forward before Illos? Damn, I screwed it up so bad he went running to a quarian? A quarian? How the hell had they even managed?_ Seeing the door open before her, she silently entered.

As Garrus and Ashley walked towards the Main Batteries, the crew they had left behind began to talk amongst themselves. Soon, everyone present knew just who this new crew member was and every one of them asked the same question. Why was she here?

Waiting for Ashley to enter and the door to close, Garrus was thinking on something she had said, and it was making him angry. _How could he? How could she even ask such a thing?_ Watching her, he wanted to shout out, his own anger peaking but as the door shut, he said simply "Why should he announce his bonding? Was he supposed to say 'I'm married to Tali, welcome aboard?' What right do you have to question Shepard's personal decisions? If you had his heart in mind, maybe you should not have buried the knife so deep within it. You walked away from him, you left him when he needed friends." His anger had caused his control to slip and the last two sentences came out in a very angry tone.

"He was with Cerberus, you as well. What was I to think or say? And Tali? He married her? She's a quarian! She can't love him like a human could. She doesn't know the first thing about loving him." Ashley blurted out, her own anger controlling her for a moment.

"And quarians are not allowed to love someone? I don't know what you think love is, but, it damn well isn't something restricted to one species." Garrus shouted back angrily. Breathing deeply, he continued in a slightly softer tone, "Williams, you know Shepard. It takes more than just words to convince him. And when asked, Tali joined him even with Cerberus calling the shots, even after Cerberus attacked and killed her own people. He wanted this just as much as Tali needed it."

"I don't mean Tali can't love him but how?" she replied confused. "How?"

Shaking his head, Garrus said "The same way Liara or any number of women could love him. Or are you thinking because she's a quarian, an alien, that she has no right to love him?" It dawned on him at that very moment what this was really about and added "Like you wanted to love him."

_Love? I don't love him, I never did! Did I?_ Ashley thought to herself as she tried to reign in her feelings. No matter how she looked at it, at her feelings, it came back to that very statement. '_Like you wanted to love him.'_

Not receiving a reply, something not normal for Ashley, Garrus knew he had guessed correctly. Mentioning Tali's bond, the way they mate for life, would only compound the issue. The way Ashley was acting now, she would see it as Shepard was trapped into it, forced by a alien convention. "Shepard and Tali are together now Williams. No amount of time or effort will change that, ever. And, for what it's worth. They are as happy together as I have ever seen any mated pair."

Still feeling the hurt and confusion, Ashley took the time to breath deeply three times before replying. "In time, I know I can accept this. And from what you said, I really don't have any choice. I just... just wish I had known before I came aboard." Ashley said sadly but inside, her mind tried to answer her own question. Had she known, would she still have come? That question began to eat at her, needing an answer but, she had none. Still, something was not right. Focusing her eyes on Garrus, she asked "But I saw the quarian home in the Hold. I met Lana and Shepard said occupants. So Tali shares that home with Lana or is there more for me to know?" _Shepard said it was sterile and Tali needed that to remove her suit so... Shepard, Tali and Lana?_

Knowing the worst was over, Garrus shook his head and attempted a light chuckle. He really did feel sorry for Ashley but only just a little. Replying to her question, he said "No. That home belongs to Kal and Lana'Reegar. I think, if you give them a chance, you'll like both of them but Kal more so. He's a soldier, like you. Tali and Shepard's home is on Deck 1, the Captains quarters. And Ashley, both Shepard and Tali are loved by this crew, the entire crew." He did not add that he would give his life to protect either one of them even if it meant standing between them and her. If Ashley didn't already know that, she would never understand.

"Day late and a credit short." Ashley mumbled to herself. _Well, this certainly changes my plans but still... I'm here and there's a job to do. Face it Ash, you blew it. You lost again to an alien. Only thing to do is congratulate the victor and trudge ahead._ Looking up at him, she says "Alright Garrus. I'm... I'm okay with it. Not happy but okay." Remembering something from the past, she adds "On Horizon, you said my feeling were getting in the way of facts. You were right then. Don't worry. Now, I know the facts and I understand my feelings as well. I care for Shepard but if that caring can only be as a friend, so be it."

Relieved that Ashley was not going to try to come between those two, he smiled, saying "Shepard hasn't changed Williams. He still values that trust, more than even he will admit."

"You're right. That trust saved the galaxy once, it saved humanity as well. I suppose you just can't help but fall for a guy who trusts you like that. I hope I can regain that trust he had in me." replied Ashley. Recalling something Garrus had said, she asked "By the way, what did you mean by Tali needing him? The way you said it sounded odd."

_'Keep your damned mouth shut Garrus! You've already done enough damage.' _he thought to himself. Instead of mentioning the permanent quarian bond, he said "Tali was up for treason, bogus charges, but the trial could have ended in her exile. She would never have been able to board the Migrant Fleet's ships again. Shepard helped her. I'll tell you the full story later but right now, if I don't get another tray of food to replace my last one, I may die of starvation!" He did not want to continue this conversation. Shepard needed to tell her, not him.

_Instead of answering me, he gives more questions? There is more to their marriage than a trial and I will get it out of him._ "Okay, I can wait but I want answers. You also said Kal was a quarian soldier? Maybe I'll get a chance to see some quarian close combat fighting. He might have some moves I can learn." Ashley said as she turned to the door. _Besides, it will give me a chance to work out my frustrations._

Surprised by her response, Garrus knows she needs at least a little information on quarian bonds. So, almost jokingly, he replied "Um, just don't get too close."

Ashley paused and just stared at Garrus for a moment before saying "Too close? What part of close combat was unclear?"

"Quarians protect and guard their mates Williams. Just remember that." Garrus said, keying the door to leave the forward compartment.

Deciding to let his last statement pass her by, Ashley took a tentative breath as the door opened. Luckily, she did not smell the cinnamon and honey from this morning. What she needed right now was a beer. Actually, a few beers. That or a pound of chocolate.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Reading the communications, Demitri Likharev, commander of the Blue Suns on Omega, just shook his head. _Vido is an idiot. What part of 'Aria is causing the problem' did he not understand? Now he wants me to send a third of my men to some god forsaken dump? The hell I will!_ Turning to face his second in command, he says "Mizuki, get Egrom in here. We have a counter attack to plan."

Nodding her head, she keyed the message into her omnitool. Looking back at Demitri, she asked "What counter attack? Aria hammered Eclipse pretty hard, not us."

Returning her look, Demitri replied "Exactly! After an assault like that, she can't have that many men to put on the line. Unless she was damned lucky that is."

"I still don't understand why we just don't pull everyone and attack her stronghold? We have over 180 people and yet you still refuse to use them in a single, decisive blow." said Mizuki, her irritation at the situation showing in her tone.

"Because you dumb bitch, if I pull everyone into the battle, who's going to stop the vigilantes that have been cropping up all over the place? If we abandon the grounds we already have, we'll just lose more men retaking them." replied Demitri.

"Call me that again and you won't have to worry about Aria you bastard." Mizuki replied angrily. Calming herself, slightly, she added "Look, we could overrun that entire facility in a couple of hours, tops. Even if we left our supply personnel behind, we would wipe her out."

Getting his own temper under control, Demitri says "We tried that, before you and those two platoons showed up. Sent thirty men into that place, behind a YMIR and nothing, mech or man, came out. We have to do this right, use are heads, or we'll never take her down."

As Demitri had been speaking, Egrom entered and waited to speak. He heard what Demitri said, he had planned that attack as well so knew what had happened. Finally, he said "Eclipse was hit hard. Maybe it's time we opened a line of communications to them and talked a cease fire until Aria has been dealt with."

Turning to face him, Demitri asked "You have a plan in that large head of yours?"

Nodding, Egrom said "Preliminary idea at best but. If we can work with Eclipse and not have to worry about an attack from that side, then our combined available combatants should be able to get through Aria's defenses. There will be casualties, no way to avoid it, but after the battle Eclipse will be even weaker. No matter the outcome."

"Okay, work up a plan using our combined men. But don't expect it to pan out. Have a secondary plan as well. You've got a day, no more." stated Demitri. Looking at Mizuki, he added "Get our techs to open a channel to Eclipse. Prenti can be a bitch so you two should be able to hit it off from the start. Now, both of you. Move!" Turning he just stared at the map before him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As Ashley followed Shepard from crews mess to, and then through, the Armory, she had heard them. The whispers, the remarks, and they had hurt her far more than she had expected. They echoed the words Anderson had said. _He saved her and she didn't trust him! _ _She abandoned him. She would not help. She told him to go to hell. She had wanted to scream at them 'NO! I did not!' but knew, deep down, they were right._ It was as if all the good of the last few years were wiped away, leaving only the resentment she felt by her grandfathers failure. And she knew that even Shepard did not trust her fully yet, still calling her Ashley, not Ash as he had before. That actually hurt the most. Realizing she had been led into an unfamiliar compartment, she stopped, giving Shepard a questioning look.

"Ashley. This is the conference room. We're having a meeting in 20 minutes in here and I need to know what you were told about the specialists aboard. Specifically, which specialists you know of." John said trying to keep his voice light but concern still came through.

As Ashley listed them, in alphabetical order no less, John listened and as she passed the L's and said Miranda Lawson he knew the day was just beginning. Letting her finish, John says "You missed a couple, though I'm not too surprised." Looking hard at her, he continued saying "There are three members of this crew you do not know about. Three members that might just get almost the entire galaxy after us and me branded a criminal. You're here now and, if you're staying, it's time you learned of them."

Ashley heard the unasked question. Did she want to leave? After leaving Garrus earlier, she had actually thought about doing just that but she could not. Even though he didn't fully trust her, Shepard had allowed her on board. That had to mean something.

"What members? Who could you have aboard that would warrant anything like what you're suggestion Shepard?" Ashley asked. Something in his voice warned her though that he was not playing around. He meant what he said. Again the question surfaced in her mind. _ Why am I here? _ And again, she wondered if coming here had actually been a good, or even her, idea.

_Tali took the news fairly well when she found out, might as well just hit Ashley with the easiest one. _ "First. You have already spoken to EDI. But, she is not just a valued crew member, she is much more than that. She is a full AI and has complete access to this ship and it's functions." John said carefully, watching the play of emotions on Ashley's face.

"An... An AI! Are you mad?" replied Ashley unbelieving, as she just stared at him. Her hand had automatically reached behind her back, seeking her AR. Realizing it was with the rest of her weapons, safely stowed in the Armory, she backed up against the nearest bulkhead. _Full control of the ship? Everyone knows that AI's kill organics, always, but... No way the rest of the crew didn't know about it. No way they would allow it to live if it was dangerous. Wait! Tali knows and accepts it?_ Her heart was racing and she had to concentrate to calm herself.

John just watched as her eyes moved in short, quick, jerks. He could only guess what was going on in her mind and worried as this was the easier of the two to explain.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she regained her control as her heart ceased it's terrified run. Opening them, she looked once more at Shepard and said "Alright, I can deal with that. It's apparent that this EDI has not killed everyone so, even if it is against my better judgment, I won't try to kill it. After what I've seen I suppose it's not too surprising. Even saw a report that a geth ship had been found on a planet, full of the bastards. Though someone had already gone through and killed them all." She knew she sounded like a fool mentioning the geth ship but her mind was still numb from Shepard's revelation.

EDI's hologram flared to life as she said "Thank you Chief Williams. Your attempt to kill me would bring me grief as I defended myself. Captain Shepard, the meeting is in 13 minutes and you have not addressed the issue of the other crew members. Would you like me to inform the others of a delay?"

Ashley just stared at the blue hologram that had sprung up at the head of the conference table. _It can hear me!_ "Um... You're welcome EDI." responded Ashley still not too sure about the situation she found herself in. _Anderson definitely would have told me about this had he known. And the other crew members? If this was the lesser of the them, could she accept the next revelation?_

"Yes EDI. I had not thought ahead and Ashley needs to know before the meeting. Please convey my apologies to the others. The meeting should not be held up for too long." replied John.

"Understood Captain Shepard, logging you out." EDI responded as her hologram faded from sight.

Her emotions in check, Ashley turned back to look at Shepard and wondered. Has he finally cracked because of the pressure? He's married a quarian, something he can't even hold when he wants and his ship has an active AI? And how the hell did he get even the AI to call him Captain? I really need to get this info to Anderson, he has no idea what's going on out here. Taking a few more moments to calm her nerves, she asks "I think you need to tell me something else?"

Taking a deep breath, John gathers his thoughts and begins "It's funny what you find out here Ashley. Not just people but information. Information that changes you view of things. Take for instance, the geth who attacked Eden Prime..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Terminus**

Chapter 15 : Keelah

Too much had changed for Ashley in the last 3 hours. Her mind was still reeling from the revelation that the ship was controlled by an AI. Also, her reawakening feelings for Shepard had been crushed just as they had begun to take hold within her and now? Now, Shepard has spent 10 minutes talking about Eden Prime, the geth and how things are not always what we thought. He was circling an issue, Ash was sure of that if nothing else. Holding her hand up, she waited for Shepard to end his sentence.

Seeing her raise her hand, John finishes his lengthy discourse saying "Basically Ashley. Just because two humans look alike, they can still be completely different from each other. The same can be said for any race." He was unsure he had said enough or even too much but, if Ashley could not work with Legion, she could not stay aboard.

"I'm not a little girl Shepard. You have something to tell me, say it. Don't mince words or meanings." Ashley said after he had stopped talking.

_Suicide mission. Yeah right. That had nothing on how I feel this is going right now. I wish Tali were here._ Looking at Ashley, he said "There's no other way to break this Ashley but currently aboard ship are two active geth platforms..."

Fear flashed in Ashley's mind but then anger burned it away. "TWO WHAT?" she yelled, outraged by his statement. "Two of those things that killed my friends, my squad, on Eden Prime? Are you insane?"

Anger rose in John as well and he harshly replied "What was I supposed to do? I had to stop the Collectors from taking or killing any more people! I asked you for help and you just turned your back on me. Garrus helped, Tali helped but the Alliance? You? No, you would not look past a name, you and the Alliance abandoned me. It did not. I took whatever help I could find and it was helpful. If not for Tali and Legion, myself, the crew, not even the ship would have survived. Look past that hatred Ashley. Open those damned eyes and see!"

She wanted to reply, to shout down his words but her voice was stuck somewhere between her chest and mouth. His words struck her with the force of a nuke. They had cut too deep for even her anger to stop it. _Abandoned me._ She wanted to rail at him, to scream that he was the one who abandoned her, but could not. _Abandoned me. No. Don't let him confuse you._ "Shepard you know what the geth are! It will turn on you just when you need its help the most! It needs to be destroyed, now! You can't trust them." she said finally.

Controlling his anger, John replied "If that were true, it would have done that already. For almost 4 weeks it was the only armed sentient on this ship. Before you do something out of anger or fear, look at the facts. And then talk with Tali, Lana and Kal. Ask them what they think of Legion and the geth now."

_Tali? Our mutual hate of the geth had been what drew us together as friends on the old Normandy but what Shepard said implied that even she accepted them willingly. That she actually worked with it. The other quarians allowed it as well?_ Too much! Too much had changed, had hit her at once. Composing herself, Ashley said "I... I can't promise anything other than I will not do anything against the geth but don't expect me to be buddy buddy with them either. You can't expect that. You can't order me to do that!" She did the only thing she could do, the only thing that could help her in this madhouse she had joined. She fell back on military protocol and added in a flat voice. "That would be an illegal order Commander Shepard."

Hearing her tone, John sighed. "I'm not going to order you to do anything like that Chief Williams. I am going to order you to not attack the geth. That is a legal order and one you damn well better follow. For now, that's about all I can hope for. I know this has all been a big shock but I need you to hang in there. You'll see what we've accomplished and how we did it. Just one more thing." John said. Seeing her eyes open even wider, he quickly added "Nothing bad, no more hidden monsters in the bulkheads but it's something you need to know."

Steeling her already shaky resolve, Ashley just nodded at him. Her heart was racing still. She tried slowing her breathing, tried thinking of calms things, nothing she did could stop the pounding within her chest.

"Currently, the quarians and the geth are involved in negotiations. Both for peace and the return of Rannoch. I trust you understand just what that means to the quarian people. What it means to Tali and I. If I sense anything that could jeopardize those talks, I will stop it. Do I make myself clear?" John asked studying her face.

Pieces started fitting together in her mind. The quarians... Tali, needed Rannoch to survive, and the geth held it. Shepard, if the scuttlebutt she had picked up was true, needed Tali to survive. These geth, this Legion, was the key. Through it, Shepard had found a way to end the centuries old war between them. Then there really was a difference between the geth and the Heretics. If that were true... If that were true then her own hatred, her own desire to kill them died when Shepard released the virus and destroyed the Heretics. Her enemies were dead. One last thought crossed her mind. Shepard. He was needed for the galaxy to survive. That was something she could hold onto no matter how mad he seemed. Focusing her eyes on him, she said "Very clear sir. I think I understand now and I'm ready for the next mission." _I need to stay aboard. Anderson needs to know what's going on here even if it means following a mad man into battle._

Relieved that Ashley seemed to understand what was going on and that she at least accepted it and Legion, even if for just now, he smiled at her saying "I said it last night and I'll say it again. Welcome aboard Ashley." Looking towards the holopad, he added "EDI, please invite the others to join us in the Conference room as soon as possible. It's time for Ashley to meet the crew and to clarify our mission here."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Now _s'geth_. Recompute the time to completion of the of _C021." _Xen stated sharply. The global communications relay system was important but she cared for only its main, controlling, hub. With that re-purposed ship to ground transport in orbit, tests could be safely run on the geth. It was a good thing that her own people were doing the conversion work. None of them would question why a full compartment, originally slated for tertiary power systems, was now a modified laboratory.

Responding almost immediately, _s'geth_ said "Mistress Xen. Completion of _C021_ now 31.32 days. Do you require time converted to hours?"

Irritated at its question, Xen replied "_s'geth_. Mode: debug, Interface: keyboard." As she said this, she also tapped a few icons on her terminal and it dutifully displayed the deck plans of a Jeqixtin class orbital bulk hauler. Beside her, a faint but clear holographic keyboard sprang into life before the 6 small cubes that seemed to be the only decoration on her desk.

Shifting slightly, to make accessing the holo-keypad easier, Xen quickly brought up the decision and autonomous choice subroutines. "_s'geth_. Access C021/DP. Display sections 3 and 8." she stated but ignored the diagrams that now floated above the small cubes. Instead, she was narrowing her search for the offending code that kept insisting on offering assistance to her.

Once more her search came up fruitless. There was no error in its code, no reason for it to think of anything except the specific question asked it. _I don't understand this. There is no code that accesses this section in response to a question. More crosstalk on its internal network? A breakdown in shielding allowing external interference? Maybe, I just need to clear my thoughts._

Leaning back, she straightens her back, stretching her arms above her head. Looking at the diagrams before her, she expanded the view of section 8. From her research before the Conclave not only forbade the scanning of Ambassador. Before they actually gave it active countermeasures to ensure the signals were completely blocked, she at least had the information she needed for now. Her protective screens were inadequate for the job and had to be reinforced. As it stood now, an active geth would still be able to communicate with the outside world.

It would have been so much simpler had Shepard not interfered but, even in his meddling, he had provided the one thing she had been unsure of. How to capture a fully functional geth. Oh, the plans for peace were moving forward, slowly but still forward. Within two weeks a contingent of geth platforms were due to arrive to increase the speed in which the fleet could interact with them. And this was just the first step. Soon enough more platforms would be arriving and in numbers, confusion can grow, things can be lost. Who would miss one platform from many?

"Mistress Xen. Analysis of geth internal network and data flow has been completed. Do you wish the report now or should this unit store it for later retrieval?" asked _s'geth_.

"Store and shut up. Do not interrupt my thoughts again." replied Xen. Her concentration broken, she took the time to stand beside her desk. For a moment, she stood there, bouncing on her toes. Quarians were creatures of motion, of movement. All this setting, this inactivity forced upon them by circumstance, it needed release. As the fatigue drained away from her legs, she said "_s'geth_. Today, 15:00 hours, schedule 2 hours of private time. I think it is time to stretch my legs."

"Mistress Xen. Appointment has been entered. Will you require a personal shuttle?" _s'geth_ asked. It was trying to please its mistress but was concerned that such help appeared unwanted.

"Yes _s'geth_." replied Xen as she sat once more then paused. Staring at the six cubes for a moment, Xen wondered where the hell that errant code was. Looking at the holograms of _C021_ before her, she saw where to make her adjustments and quickly entered them. Saving the altered files, she once more turned to the issue of _s'geth_ and its insistence on supplying additional information without prompting.

_S'geth_, though without ability to feel emotion, experienced a fluctuation in its active matrix. It was by want, not design, that it attempted to assist its mistress. Even though each attempt seemed to cause concern within the organic entity known as Xen. It calculated the probability that continued attempts would result in its own destruction. It decided to cease attempting to offer help until it had more data or a means to ensure its own survivability and _C021_ offered it its best chance to survive.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Please, everyone. Before we begin, I want to introduce our newest crew member. Some of you may know her, some definitely do but most will recognize her name." John said. Indicating Ashley, he continued "This is Operations Chief Ashley Williams. Just like Tali and Garrus. She was a member of my crew on the original Normandy."

Ashley had just stood with her back to the bulkhead as the members of Shepard's team entered. When the geth entered, her heart froze for an instant as a chill raced up her spine. She caught herself as she tried to move even closer to the bulkhead. She tried to turn her head away from it, to make her eyes move to anything else within the room, but could not. Though her mind screamed at her to kill it, her orders from Shepard were clear. _I will never ignore an order. I will never be the cause of more ridicule to my family._

Those near Ashley began their own introductions but John said over the noise "Sorry everyone but we need to get this meeting started." Quickly, the noise in the conference room died out, all eyes and/or sensors, turned to face him. He could see that Ashley was barely holding on and did not want the extra attention to break her self control. The strain of the current situation clearly visible on her face. _Better start the meeting and draw everyone's attention to myself._

"You all know my original plan. Stop off at Omega to check information and then to the major Terminus systems to inform and recruit them. In the process, assisting where needed to solidify their defenses as we just did at Lianga." John said clearly. He was sure they all knew things had changed but he wanted to make sure they fully understood the situation. And Ashley had to be brought up to speed as well so it only made sense to tell all of them at the same time.

Continuing, he says "Omega has fallen into a type of civil war. Or at least that is what we were led to believe. It is now a possibility that Omega is being attacked from an unknown source. The general populace hides in their homes as Eclipse, Blue Suns and Aria's people battle in the streets. And there's the rub. Unless the universe has turned itself upside down, there is no reason the Blue Suns would want to run Omega."

"Excuse my interruption Captain Shepard but, if the Blue Suns would not, then would Eclipse?" asked Samara.

John nodded his head and said "That is the question I think I finally have the answer to. EDI?"

EDI's hologram appeared at the far end of the table as she said "Eclipse, like the Blue Suns, should have a vested interest in maintaining the status quo. Unlike the Blue Suns though, they earn their credits not from providing a service to Omega such as a police force, but by using Omega as a platform whereby their illicit activities can be coordinated and managed. Eclipse is also the smaller of the two organizations, employing high tech instead of brute force, to complete their goal."

"Aria's control of Omega left Eclipse free to pursue their more profitable endeavors. Free from any controls or concerns. She allowed them this autonomy for a price but, one equally agreeable to both parties. If Eclipse were to actually run Omega, their profits would disappear in the form of wages and upkeep. It is not profitable in any way for Eclipse and illogical for this current course of action." EDI finished.

Without waiting for anyone, Zaeed said "Damn straight it's not logical. Omega is a shitpit, good for sucking the life outta anyone who lands here but that's all."

"Though I agree with your meaning Zaeed, I think the terminology expressed could have been less... graphic. Still, it begs the question. If not for control of Omega, what do these three groups want?" Samara asked in her calm voice.

"I believe Kasumi found a piece of that puzzle last evening. It seems as if there is a third group here, working behind the scenes, to destabilize Omega. It's this unknown group that appears to be keeping both Eclipse and the Blue Suns off balance. From the information Kasumi overheard, I think it's imperative that we speak to each gang's leader on Omega and see if we can learn more. Even if they don't want to talk to us." replied John.

Pounding his fists together, Grunt exclaims "Hah! I knew you weren't going to just ask nicely. Finally some action."

"I do not believe that is what Shepard meant my friend. Fighting with them now could hurt any chance of resolution later. That is, other than killing them all." stated Thane.

"Thane is correct Grunt. Until we have more data, I'm afraid you and everyone else will be limited to using this room for your practice. Which reminds me. I have something to say after this meeting is over." Miranda said but as she finished, she was looking at Garrus.

Ignoring her glare as best he could, Garrus said "I've already uploaded all the data I had on Omega. That and Aria's own files should provide us with as complete a station diagram as we could want."

Kal just watched the proceedings. He still found the way Shepard drew all his specialists into the conversation odd as in his own training, no one but the Mission Commander spoke until questions were asked at the end. Every now and then, he stole a glance towards Chief Williams. By her stance he could easily see that Legion was having an effect on her. He prayed to the Ancestors that she could control the hate and fear that was clearly visible to him.

On the opposite side of the room, Ashley had just remained quiet. Listening to the briefing and the conversations that it caused. Just like before, on the original Normandy, Shepard let his people voice their ideas and concerns. The routine of a simple briefing was calming to her at least. He had changed but what she saw proved, more than words, that the change was not in his beliefs but in his focus. Whatever control Cerberus had had on him was not present now.

Sensing the meeting was winding down, Ashley took one last hard look at Legion. It, unlike the rest of the crew, had just stood there, unmoving, during the briefing. Summoning the courage to move, she took a deep breath. Stepping forward slightly, she said "Commander Shepard. I was given one task before I left. That was to present you with these." Pulling the OSD and small case from her pocket, she walked around the table and stopped just short of coming between him and Tali. If asked, she would not be able to say why she stopped there but something within her said close enough.

Tali had been watching Ashley as she approached. Her arrival had surprised both her and John and, from what she remembered from before, concerned her as well. It still burned in her mind that Liara had not been the only female actively seeking John's soul. Shifting her stance just slightly, she tried to relax her muscles even as they tensed for action. She knew Ashley, knew she was no threat to her but her instincts still refused to listen. Her soul still sensed the rival in her. Though even 'rival' felt wrong. Something in the way Ashley moved caused the feelings within herself but she was having trouble reading Ashley's body language.

Kal saw the reaction immediately and fully understood. Though the quarians way of bonding was as complete as it was final, there were still those within the Fleet that had tried to take what was owned by another. Tensing his own muscles, he prepared to intervene in the conflict. When he saw Chief Williams stop, he allowed himself a quick prayer in thankfulness to the Ancestors. There would be no confrontation this day.

John, oblivious to the conflict before him, reached out for the items saying "What's this?"

Passing the OSD and case to him, Ashley replied "Something Councilor Anderson wanted to make sure you received sooner than later." For this moment in time, she could smile and did.

Taking the items, he read the data and then, with a glance first at Ashley then Tali, opened the small box. Inside, nestled in a deep blue velvet were the twin insignias of a full Captain in the Alliance. All eyes had watched silently as he had read the OSD and each one craned their neck to see the contents.

Anger and hatred? That was what Tali sensed coming from Ashley, but at who? "John?" she asked attempting to control her voice. "Is the news good or..." she was still fighting the protective nature of her bond as was apparent in the concern her voice conveyed.

Smiling at her, John said quietly for just Tali and Ashley, "Thank you for bringing this Ashley." Louder, so that everyone could hear, he added "This document makes it official. I am hereby advanced to the rank of Captain in the Alliance Navy. The box contains the collar devices for my uniform. I'm not sure just what strings were pulled to do it but Councilor Anderson did it." He did not add that it was temporary.

As the congratulations faded, John said "I think this has wasted enough of everyone's time. Miranda, I think you had something you wanted to address before we end this meeting?"

"Yes." replied Miranda then turned to face the others. "I understand that liberties have been taken with the simulation software recently acquired. The addition of mercs, husk and even the thresher maw were surprising but acceptable additions." Pausing to look at each person for a moment, she continued but in a harsh tone. "But this is unacceptable!"

In the middle of the conference table, the softly glowing image of a wide eyed Kelly Chambers appeared. The only sound heard was a soft "Keelah."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**S'geth:** My geth. An AI built in secret by Admiral Daro Xen for the purpose of learning how to better control AI's and their geth VI brethren.


	17. Chapter 17

**Terminus**

Chapter 16 : Head

"You really think Harrot's will have the q-36 modulator? It's not really a common, or much needed, power management modulation control subsystem. It's been out of production for years." stated Lana as their party entered the merchants area next to Afterlife.

When the door opened, the first thing Samara noticed was that the batarian who spouted random phrases couched in some religious context was missing. The second thing she noticed was how quiet this area was. Answering Lana's question, she said "I do not know but since his emporium is the only salvage store remaining in this section, all we can do is look. Goddess willing, the part will be available."

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Ashley asked. Whatever was in the air stung her eyes as much as her lungs. What made it worse was that with each step, it was getting stronger. She was really wishing she had opted to wear her combat helmet. _Damn Garrus for talking me out of it._

"I'm sorry Chief Williams. Had I known that the marketplace was so close to the entrance, I would not have even voiced concern about safety. It is my error in judgment that has put you in this position." Lana stated sadly.

Ashley knew that was true but decided to just say "I wanted a chance to see Omega anyway. This escort duty just makes my sight seeing official." She did not add that, here, she did not have to worry about running into that geth. That had really been the deciding factor in her volunteering for this simple duty. It also let her see and hear the others without the constant worry that Shepard was watching her. The fact that it made her feel useful was just a plus. _But that damned smell!_

Escort duty. At first, it had seemed overly cautious to Samara, Lana was after all a qualified combat engineer. But Shepard had stated that no one was allowed off ship without at least proper support. Smiling, she remembered the look he had given her as she just stared, raising an eye-ridge at him. But now, seeing the change in Omega, it made complete sense. This was no longer a place one could walk alone and even she felt the need to remain vigilant. "You can feel the difference here. Before, there was life even if scared. Now only the fear remains."

Voicing her thoughts, Lana said "Well, I for one am grateful for both of your presence and company. This place feels dangerous." Trying to be nonchalant, she reached up and briefly touched the geth plasma shotgun that Jacob had given her to use. It's weight was an unfamiliar but very welcomed reminder that she could defend herself.

"If you're even half as good as Tali is with that thing, I don't think I'll be needed much. But I guess it never hurts to have a backup plan." Ashley replied with a light laugh having seen her check the weapon. She had seen Tali do the same thing countless times but, that felt so long ago. Glancing ahead, she added "I think I see the source of the smell. Isn't that our destination next to it?"

Samara was surprised to see the Harrot's door closed but, with a quick glance, knew that the shop was open. Possibly, with the amount of hostilities lately, Harrot had decided to just keep the rounds out of his store and skin. "Yes, it is. And, if I am not mistaken, the aroma is due to the sauce used to cover the varren meat used in the meals. It has an interesting flavor." she said as they closed the distance.

Ashley just stared at Samara for a moment as they walked. _Eat a varren? Yech!_ Reaching the door, she pressed the icon then stepped aside to let the others enter first as she scanned the area behind them. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she entered and looked at the being behind the counter. Before her stood the massive bulk of the alien proprietor.

The elcor stood behind the counter, his eyes studying the trio as they entered. One heavily armored and all three fully armed, he wondered if another robbery was going to disturb the quiet of his store. "With extreme worry and trepidation: Greetings and welcome to my shop, I am known as Harrot. Would you like to see my wares?" asked Harrot.

Outside, sitting at the diner, an asari had watched the odd group enter the store. She had been watching them as soon as they had come into sight, their newness to the area very apparent. _Crew of the Normandy? Possibly and something I must check out if I'm ever going to get a crack at Shepard._ Standing, she slowly walks towards Harrot's.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Send them away Aria. This is between you and me." John said as he glanced at the three mercs around the upper level of her lookout point. It did have a good view of the club but it was also too open if a battle occurred. Turning his attention back to Aria, he was surprised that she seemed even more despondent. It was almost as if she were giving up.

Briefly, the old defiant self rose within her but, even more quickly, it was beaten back down. It mattered not. The three men around her would offer very little in protection if Shepard decided she should die. For over a month, she had lived with the fact that someone would kill her, at least with him, it would be quick. With a sharp movement of her head, she indicated to her men to leave.

Watching as the three mercs walked down the stairs, John nodded to both Garrus and Tali, motioning for them to follow the departing men. He waited long enough to ensure that only Aria would hear his words. Since his own people were already privy to the conversation he planned, he wanted them watching the others. Turning to Aria, he smiled, then moved to his customary position on the side couch.

Sitting down herself, she just studied Shepard for a moment. He seemed almost happy to her, though she knew it was in part due to her own 'feeling' of the situation and not from anything he did. No smile or grin, not even a sneer touched his face as he watched her. "What do you need Shepard." she asked with false bravado.

Looking directly at her, he asked "I need to know just who you pissed off so badly that they would destroy Omega to get to you? And don't give me any crap about need to know or it's old news. I want names and I want them now."

"What the hell are you talking about? Names? I can give you a hundred names but what good would it do?" Aria replied angrily. Then, thinking about what he had asked, said in a more sociable manner, "What did you mean by 'Destroy Omega to get to me'? What do you know?"

"Just what it sounds like." He replied. Seeing that she disbelieved him, he added more sternly, "Look, I know your people didn't cause the mess over in the Eclipse compound. I'm also pretty sure you don't let your people get drunk before a job. Think about it Aria. If the Blue Suns wanted you gone, you would be. I've seen your forces and, with a little recon, I know roughly what the Suns have. Someone is setting you up to fall. Hard. I need to know who that someone is."

Aria just stared at Shepard for a few moments, real anger beginning to replace her despair. Her mind bouncing through the names of everyone she had hurt or killed. The families and companies that had been destroyed by her actions or, in a few, her inactions, numbered in the hundreds. _Too many! There's just too many to list!_ "I just don't know!" she finally replied angrily.

Accepting that answer, John nodded once then said "Then we deal with them blindly. Whoever they are, they've already tipped their hand. We just have to decide on the best way to make them show the rest of their cards. You're the target, and if played correctly, the bait as well."

"Like hell I'll just stand somewhere and let them take shots at me." Aria said, standing to look down at him.

Shaking his head, John says "Ask any one of my team members. I've never let even one of them take a hit before me."

"What? Now you think just because you're trying to help me that I'm now on your team? You can go fuck yourself Shepard. I run Omega, not you. I told your before, I AM Omega!" Aria said, her jaw firmly set.

"That's the bitch I know. Good to have you back. Now, if you're ready to get off your ass, it's time to talk about how we start repairing the damage done." replied Shepard.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Here's the latest report from our research facility in Sao Paulo. I think you'll be pleased." Jackson said as he transferred the report. Expensive as all hell but still, much better than what's out there already he thought to himself.

Retrieving the report, The Illusive Man said "Thank you. Let's hope I am, for their sake." _291.3 million over budget, I damn well better be ecstatic._ Reading the report he displayed no emotion, at least not until the end. Then he did smile. The new material's protection ratings of 1.3 times current levels was, even if not earth shattering, much better than currently in use by his personnel or anyone elses for that matter.

Reactivating the commlink, The Illusive Man says "Jackson. I need the new armor designs. I think it's time to try this material in an actual prototype."

Immediately, Jackson replied "Yes sir. Coming to you now." As he spoke, he had been accessing and then relaying the documents requested. _No yelling? At least something today was going to make him happy._

Glancing at the new files now displayed on his terminal, The Illusive Man touched a few icons, bringing up holographic views of the models in the document. Prototype designs for armor, suits to protect and assist his own troops. Below each flowed data, design specs, projected strengths and weaknesses and the costs of each. Each newer design more expensive than the last, and he studied each very carefully.

Eventually, he made his decision. Pressing the icons on his terminal, The Illusive Man authorized models 2, 4 and 5 for a prototype run of 5 each. Tagging the line that overruns on cost would result in terminations with prejudice, he finished the approval and closed the document. Taking a sip from his glass, he opened the link once more to Jackson saying "Now show me the reports from Chandrasekhar."

"On your terminal sir" replied Jackson. This time, he wished he had some other place to be, like a sun or something equally safe.

Reading the report, The Illusive Man was becoming angry again. _Damn Shepard! 17 hours and nothing from the surveillance drones. Not even a flicker, a glitch, nothing in the sensors reading. There was no way the Normandy had passed through the relay so that meant that Shepard was once more ignoring my instructions. _

_I had hoped that he had finally understood that I'm better at deciding what needs to be done than he is. He had taken the information on the Shadow Broker, that much was clear. That one piece of information should have convinced him to listen to me and yet he still fights my authority. _Pausing his thoughts, he takes another sip from his glass._ Calm down, don't let this anger you more. He could be tied up in another mission and just needs to finish it. If the Normandy is out of communications buoy range, the delay only makes sense._

Deciding his current choice of actions, The Illusive Man entered the commands to resend the last data pack to Shepard, requesting confirmation to 'check' and ensure comms were working correctly. _One more chance Shepard, don't waste this opportunity to accept my orders._ Sitting back in his chair, he took a deep drag on his cigarette and studied the star he now orbited.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Samara stood there, waiting for Lana to speak. Surely she has seen and dealt with elcor before. Sensing hesitation, she gently nudged Lana with her elbow, surprising her into action.

"Um. Yes. My name is Lana'Reegar vas Normandy. I am looking for a modulator, the q-36. They were manufactured by Illudium Industries between 2159 and 2162. Would you have one in stock?" Lana asked. She was unsure if she was more embarrassed by her own hesitation or by the way Samara had forced her into action.

"Shrewdly: I may have one in stock, but such a rare item is not easily parted with." replied Harrot as he studied the quarian. He still remembered his last dealings with a quarian and a human, something about the name... Normandy. Unable to recall exactly, he waited for a reply.

Though she had been slow to ask, Lana knew the beginning of a haggle when she heard it. It was a game played daily in dealings with other races and one she did know well. "More likely you just consider it an ancient relic that's been taking up storage space. Let me see it and maybe I'll offer to take it off your hands." she said keeping her voice even.

Harrot loved to make a profit but, he also loved the delicate game of words that other species called dickering. "With enjoyment: My stocks do indeed show that a q-36 rests within my stores. Listed as being in outstanding condition for something even as old as it is. If my memory is correct, it was difficult and costly to obtain. I can not part with it for less than 140,000 credits." he replied.

Slightly grinning within her helmet, Lana says "For an archaic piece of equipment? Surely you don't expect me to pay twice its original cost for a used item. I was thinking more in the line of 40,000 credits. More than half the cost that it was when new and a fair offer."

Replying, Harrot said "With feigned insult: Nothing less than 120,000 credits will do. I have a shop to maintain. As well as five children that require sustenance. You must recognize that there is overhead in both and neither can suffer."

Ashley had been looking around the shop, not to see what was purchasable, but to watch the entrance. She had seen the asari approaching and, while still remaining the sightseer, began to cover the fastest ways to kill one. It was a practice she did always and it was one of the reasons she still lived.

Keying the door, Telama studied the three through its glass. _If this was the Normandy's crew then the asari must be the justicar in the report, dangerous but still not much to worry about if I just surprise her. The human, clumsy in her attempts to watch me was also not too worrisome and the quarian? Not even worth my effort to analyze. Had there been only one or two, it would have been simple. Kill one, seriously incapacitate the other and bring them back to his ship, gaining entrance through mercy. But three? The odds were poor so better just get intel. _Stepping in, Telama used the same ruse as the human, examining the items displayed and listening. The stupid quarian, haggling over some equally stupid part, was quickly getting on her nerves though.

Glancing at Samara, Ashley asked "Shepard actually bought things from here?" All she could see was junk, literally. Everything displayed was dented, worn and in some cases showing actual battle damage. To make it worse, many of items for personal use appeared to have dried blood still on them.

"Yes, I believe just before Horizon, he spent a number of days here. I know little of what actually transpired except that in addition to recruiting Garrus and Mordin, he helped another quarian in someway. Allowing him to continue his journey. I do believe though that he intends to check the shops again before we head out." replied Samara as she remained focused on the newcomer. Not in sight but in feeling. There was an aura about this one that warranted caution. An aura that had she not still remained bound by her oath to Shepard, she would have acted upon and killed the other asari.

As soon as Harrot heard Shepard's name, the memories from before came back. Threats of broken legs had filled his dreams for a few sleep periods after that encounter. Not a group to irritate, he thought. He then said "With resignation: Your offer of 55,000 credits is accepted. The part will be delivered to your ship quickly."

"Thank you Harrot. Payment will be drawn on this account." Lana said utilizing the credit chit provided by Miranda. Verifying the amount transferred, she put the chit back into one of her pockets. Turning, she added "This is all we need here, we may now return to the ship and then we can all assume our normal duties."

To Samara, haggling was very close to a criminal act. If the price had been fair to begin with, such efforts by each party would not have been needed. However, her time with Shepard had allowed her to see the grays in life and, if she were honest, knew there was more enjoyment in the battle to the elcor than in the outcome. "Very well Lana, Chief Williams?" she asked.

The conclusion of Lana's haggling came to such an abrupt conclusion that Ashley had been caught off guard slightly. Most of her attention was on the asari that milled about the small shop behind them. Turning to face Samara, she said "Alright, next stop the Normandy. Who knows, there may be time to get in a little practice in the simulator before dinner." Motioning towards the door, she ushered them out.

Turning his attention from the departing trio, Harrot looked steadily at the asari. He had seen her enter and doubted she was here for a purchase. Still, it was his shop. Shifting his weight very slightly, he asked "Dubiously: Can I help you in a purchase?"

Not even glancing in his direction, Telama said "No and do not speak to me again elcor." Turning, she left the shop. _Definitely the Normandy though her dossiers seem to have a name or two wrong. I will need to verify and update that. And Shepard does like to do his own shopping. Very good to know. Too bad they failed to mention just when they would be leaving but, I suppose, that was just too much to hope for. _

Walking towards the transit hub, she continued her thoughts. _Alnayla said to gain Shepard's trust which now seemed even easier than she had thought. Males were too easy in that regard as evidenced by giving a credit chit to a quarian._ Her hopes of a worthy test were diminishing quickly if her current information held true. Trusting a quarian, only fools did that. Still, she had her orders and she would complete her mission, no matter what was required.

_But someone who could fool a justicar into working for him could not be completely stupid. I'm missing something, something important and until I know what... Maybe some covert snooping, a little sneaking aboard the ship. Difficult to do but not impossible_.

Standing before the hovercar console, she pressed the icon to call one and waited quietly as plans began to form in her head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Terminus**

Chapter 17 : Bed

John waited until the airlock door closed before saying "Thanks you two. I'm sure the standing around was boring but I really needed to talk with Aria. And, I didn't need her men trying to overhear us. We still don't have the full story and I'm not ready to trust anyone not part of the Normandy just yet. Not even Aria."

"You know us Shepard. We turian's can stand for hours and quarians always stand. Helps to keep their weight under control." Garrus said with a chuckle. It was safe to tease Tali now. There was no food around for her to throw at him in the airlock. Eying her shotgun, he revised his thoughts. _'Almost safe.'_

Before Tali could respond, something that John knew she would do, he wrapped his arm around her and gently squeezed her hip. Looking at her, he said "It's not worth it Tali. He's just upset he lost his dinner and had to settle for leftovers like I did."

Returning John's look, Tali smiled beneath her visor. She had thought of a few things to say in response to Garrus' comment but had not. Anything she said would have let him know he had won in goading her so, she said nothing but a plan began to form in her mind. _He likes to tease and joke with me, I can do the same. _Sighing softly, as John's hand applied the soft pressure to her hip, she knew there were other things her mind should dwell on. And Garrus was in none of those thoughts. So, instead of saying anything, she let her eyes speak to John as she leaned into his side.

Not hearing further verbal communications within the airlock, EDI decided it was now appropriate to speak. "I am ready to make my report Captain Shepard." she stated as the trio waited for the main airlock to cycle through its decontamination sequence.

Behind John, Garrus groaned. "Please, no reports. I've already missed the first serving of dinner and the second one has already started. Shepard, you know how much I dislike cold meals." he said almost pleading with him.

Glancing back at Garrus for a moment, John could not help but chuckle. "Thanks EDI. Better hold onto the long report until I can get in my cabin and out of this gear." John finally replied. "That is, as long as the information can wait. If it's important, you better let me have it now. Otherwise, just a synopsis please." he added just in case. It would not be the first time time sensitive information was delayed due to comfort or, judging by the groan from Garrus, hunger.

Replying, EDI said "There is nothing in the data that can be classified as time sensitive. Both Legion and I have verified the information, the full data can wait until you have retired to your quarters. Briefly, although the Blue Suns and Eclipse communication and information networks still have not been breached, we have made significant progress. We have also detected another set of signals and we are currently trying to find their source."

As the door opened, John said "Thanks, in my quarters then." Stepping out of the airlock, he looked towards Joker and the bridge. The armored shutters were in place, ensuring there could be no remote monitoring of the Normandy or its pilot.. Turning right, they heads aft towards the armory.

"By the way EDI, has your external surveillance picked up anything or has Omega decided to leave us alone?" John asked as he entered CIC. He had seen Kelly at her position, busy at work on some report or another and decided to not disturb her for something EDI could easily tell him.

"In the past hour, I defended against three attempts to break into my internal wireless system. There has also been two attempts to override external sensor arrays on my forward port side. In the last twenty four hours, 17 attempts in total to gain access to either our communications or sensors have been detected and prevented. Currently, the technology employed against me is lacking in sophistication and as such, is considered no threat. I am however being vigilant for more stealthy, better quality, attempts as well." replied EDI.

Nodding to Kelly as he passed, John says "You're doing an excellent job EDI. I have no doubt that whatever they try on you, you and Legion will be able to handle." Leading the group into the armory, they each deposit their weapons. Since no rounds had been fired, they put them in their respective storage locations and not on the workbench for cleaning.

"Come on you two, dinner is waiting. Remember?" stated Garrus with impatience. He had quickly moved back towards the door but waited for them to join him.

"We better hurry up John. If he doesn't eat soon he'll expire from malnutrition." said Tali with a light laugh, sitting her own pistol into its assigned spot.

Chuckling, John replied "I think you're right Tali. And here I thought it was the quarians with the weaker systems." Taking Tali's hand, he led her towards the door and the elevator beyond.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Donning a fresh pair of pants and shirt, John glanced over at Tali. She was sitting once more at her desk, fingers flying over the dual, multi-tiered, hexagonal interface that the quarians used. He watched her for a moment as he tried to think of something to present her with tomorrow. That was something he had been thinking of since yesterday's conversation with Shala. Softly sighing, he gave up and padded barefoot up to his own desk and terminal. Activating it as he sat.

Hearing his terminal beep, indicating it was ready, he looked at the screen and saw two messages waiting. Surprised that Kelly had not mentioned them, he read the headers. The expected message from Shala was welcomed but seeing another communication from The Illusive Man dampened his spirits. Quickly scanning the Cerberus encoded message, he almost as quickly deleted it but stopped. It seemed Cerberus was afraid of the Rachni, even after their attempts to use them. Also, since this was the second message, he knew that if he didn't respond, The Illusive Man would just keep trying. Replying to the message with a simple 'Will check out system soonest.' he deleted the original message and moved to the next one.

Opening the message from Shala, he saw immediately that within it, a rather large data packet rested. Making sure Tali had not left her own desk, he opened the data-file and smiled. Scrolling through a number of the images, he paused as a real photo replaced the images of Tali's childhood art. It was a simple picture, one any human would have taken. A simple family portrait. Without any reference, he had to assume the small child was Tali, held in her mothers arms. Behind them stood a male quarian. Though the enviro-suits he wore was different from the one on the Alerai, it had to be Rael.

Hearing a sound, he quickly tagged the image and cleared his screen. Turning, he saw Tali walking up the steps and smiled at her softly. He knew he had his gift.

Carrying an OSD which contained a few training exercises to run in engineering, Tali stopped and looked at John. She could see him smiling at her but there was something in his smile that seemed off. Almost as if he were sad. Reaching the upper level, she asked "John, is anything wrong?"

Knowing she could see his thoughts, he gently shook his head saying "No Tali, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about the past. But, there's no reason to be worried." Patting his lap, his smile brightened.

Grinning now, it was Tali's turn to shake her head gently. As she moved to him and sat upon his lap, she said "The things I must do to ensure your happiness." Her voice had been gentle, full of the love she had for him.

"Now, what can I do for you?" he asked watching the OSD move in her hands.

"I worked up a few drills for Lana. Core containment breach, condenser melt down, explosive loss of the main control grids. Easy things to see if she's ready for a solo watch. I wanted to see when we could run them." replied Tali.

John just looked skeptically at her for a moment before saying "Core breach? Easy?" Chuckling he added "Alright Tali, you know what's needed down there but those sound like a lot of stressful scenarios. I think you might want to wait a day, you know, skip tomorrow before hitting her with all that."

A hint of suspicion crept into her mind. _Tomorrow? What does he know of tomorrow?_ "Why wait till after tomorrow? It should be a perfect day for these." Tali said watching him closely. _Surely he does not know._

Knowing he slipped up, he quickly came up with a response saying "Well, Kal's been placed back on active duty, that means his hip and leg are healed." Noting the slight confusion in Tali's face, he adds "Something I'm sure Lana will notice as well."

Realization dawned in her. Just as it had been difficult for herself to go half a day without John's touch at first, both Kal and Lana would be having the same needs. Grinning, she replied "Yes, I think you're right. Day after tomorrow will be best. Now, I need to see Mordin and you need to get your report. I'm sure EDI has been ready to give it to you as soon as we entered earlier." Standing, she felt his hand pat her bottom once as she moved towards the lower level again.

"Mordin? Everything alright?" he asked a bit concerned. Tali normally didn't drop Mordin's name like that.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she said "It's nothing. He said that with all the skin that I sloughed off as I healed, he was able to run a great many tests and he just wants to talk about his findings. Don't worry! I'm fine." Flashing a bright smile at him, she descended the stairs, heading to her desk and the visor it held.

Calling after her John said "Okay but if anything is wrong, you know I'll find out about it and it better be from you." Turning back to his console, he finally said "Okay EDI. Let's have the reports."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Santiago stood there looking down into the specially designed prison cell. Special mainly because it contained three terminals and had data-feeds to the entire installation. Glancing once more at the OSD in his hand, he threw the pad at the cell's occupant. The fact he missed only made him angrier. "What the hell is this? You're alive because you said you can interface this entire facility with our defensive grids' detections systems. I've assigned an entire tech team to support you and now I find out you've barely got the front door working correctly." Vido yelled down at the cell's sole occupant.

"I... I'm sorry Mr. Santiago. The interface boards are an unfamiliar design and I've been reworking them as I proceed. It... It will be done. I promise you." replied Jaim. Trying to shield his eyes from the harsh lights above his cell, he still could not make out anything above his prison though he knew there was at least one open level above it. Not that it mattered to him though. The cell was effective in keeping him here even had it not had bars.

"Promise? I'll give you a promise! You fail and you die. That's a promise I know I can keep." Vido said menacingly. "But I'm not unreasonable. Get section one up and running in 72 hours and I'll take you off half rations. Maybe the thought of a full belly, if you have one, will motivate you into actually completing your task." Staring at him a moment, Vido adds in a sneer, "Tech expert my ass. I should have just left you for dead, like the rest of that freighter's crew."

Without waiting for a reply, Vido quickly spun and began walking off. Glancing at Moorg, he said "Incompetence. All around me, incompetence. Where the hell do I find so many useless workers?"

Moorg started to reply. "Well sir. We pulled him from a damaged..."

Interrupting him, Vido says "You moron, I know where that useless piece of alien garbage came from. I'm the one who ordered his ship attacked!" Continuing down a passageway, Vido let the silence calm him. Reaching the far end, the corridor opened into a large cavern where more workers were building housing units. Cheap ones.

Taking the change of view as a means to draw Santiago's attention to another topic, Moorg said "As you can see, the living and berthing quarters are coming along well. A week, ten days at most and the men will have a place to rest."

"Oh just great. The main entrance door still has to be tested and interfaced into our net, only a quarter of the defenses are set up and you're happy the men can sleep in proper bunks. Explain to me Moorg why I don't just space you now." stated Vido.

Seeing that the fool was once more going to attempt to answer him, Vido held up his hand saying "If you even try to answer that I will shoot you right here. Go and find out what the damned hold up is on our equipment delivery. You surely can do that at least. And Moorg, three days from now, if he fails to complete section one, turn off his decontamination field and leave it off until he completes his job."

"Sir? He'll die without that field. You had his mask shattered in front of him after he was placed in the cell. I have no love of quarians but killing him before the job's done sounds odd. You've seen how far behind schedule he is, there's no way it'll be done by then." stated Moorg. _Damn it. The mismatch of tech's being used in this base was beyond our own people to work with. The quarian was, even if slowly, able to do it and each piece he had finished had worked the first time._ He had failed to tell Vido just how many circuits had been fried by their own men.

"Then you better start finding me a competent technician to replace him." replied Vido and turned to head towards his office.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So your summary earlier was pretty much all there really was. The Suns and Eclipse are being manipulated into a war against Aria. Kasumi was correct, the unknown soldiers she followed must be the true enemy here. Thank you EDI. Please, as soon as you get more data on them, let me know." John said as he shut down the terminal.

"Of course Shepard. Logging you out." EDI replied as her hologram faded.

Tali had been listening from her position on the couch. She had returned from seeing Mordin earlier and had used the time to read the OSD Chief Williams had brought as well as follow EDI's report. Hearing movement, she looked up towards the fish tank and smiled as John slowly descended the stairs.

"Well, glad that's over." John said as he saw her sitting there. Returning her smile, he added "And just what have you been doing? Anything I should know about?" It would be like her to not interrupt the report just because something was wrong with her and he knew it.

With a giggle, Tali replies "No, just as I said. We talked about immunity and progress but nothing solid. Now, I'm just gathering my own intel." Indicating the OSD, she continues "I've never seen such a long way to say 'You're now a Captain.' In the Fleet, you're just told you advanced. Then, you return to work. The way Chief Williams acted, there should have been a ceremony or something."

"There usually is. Remember, the Alliance is not too concerned about wasting time or resources, so long award ceremonies are normal. But... Don't get too hung up on that advancement." replied John.

Scrolling down to the fourth paragraph, Tali says "I wanted to talk to you about that. The document states that you're advanced to Captain but right here," indicating on the OSD with her finger, "it seems to state otherwise. Are you or are you not a Captain?" Clearly confused, she just waited for him to sit beside her and explain.

Reaching over her shoulder as he sat down, John softly kisses her then looks at the paragraph she indicated on the OSD. Smiling at her gently, he says "I am, or was, a Lieutenant Commander. My next advancement should had been to full Commander, not Captain. They just skipped a rank for political reasons, at best it's a temporary advancement. Sorta like a field promotion but instead of being used to fill a spot in the chain of command, it's used to make me look better to others."

"But they did advance you to Captain, why does it matter why? You already know our feelings, the crew's and mine. Why do you say it's temporary?" asked Tali.

Chuckling, John points to about midway through the 5th paragraph. See that abbreviation? It stands for 'Unaffiliated, Special Service Related'. That means since I'm not really Alliance anymore, it's more of a diplomatic ploy than a real advancement. And if you look in the next section, you'll see another one of those odd abbreviations."

Tali had seen the word USSR and had been unable to understand it. Now, it made sense. Looking down, she saw the other one that had given her trouble. "So CCCP is an abbreviation as well? Not a full word?" she asked.

"Yep, that stands for 'Command Commissioning Certification Pending.' That in itself removes all doubt Tali. I've been made a Captain until they decide just what to do with me. They want me to look good to any government I deal with by calling me a Captain but it's only for show. Hell, I doubt even the Alliance brass will call me anything but Commander." replied John, still smiling at her.

Confused, Tali just shook her head slowly then said "So they made you a Captain but in name only. They can take it away at any time and no matter what, they never have to address you as one? That makes no sense whatsoever John. If they gave you the title, why, as long as you have the Normandy, can you not keep it?"

John felt sorry for Tali. In her world, Captain meant only one thing, the commander of a starship. Her confusion was understandable so he attempted to explain once more. "Remember Tali, Captain is still a rank within the Alliance. Unlike the quarians, we never had a reason to separate rank from position like you do. Sure, we call anyone who commands a ship a Captain but it means nothing when your feet touch a deck other than your own vessel's."

Taking a deep breath, Tali started to reply to him then slowly closed her mouth. She was trying to understand but to her, none of this made real sense. In the end, did it really matter what the document or Alliance called him? Finally, she just looked at him saying "You are my lifemate and my Captain. Those are the two things that really matter, nothing else is important." Moving onto his lap, she kissed him.

Softly squeezing her hip, John returns her gentle kiss then smiles. Resting his forehead against the side of hers, he whispers "Come _saera_, I think it's time for bed."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	19. Chapter 19

**Terminus**

Chapter 18 : Weapons

Silently, John carefully moved from the bed, doing his best not to wake Tali. After gaining his freedom, he stood there for a moment, looking down at her sleeping form and smiled. He did not know who was correct; we humans and our divine entity, the Ancestors of the quarians or the spirits Garrus always made reference to. It really didn't matter, but whoever or whatever had designed the quarian species, he thanked. Each and every time he looked at her.

Quickly dressing, he carried his boots to the door, padding as quietly as he could in his stocking feet. Checking once more from his position at the airlock, he verified Tali still slept and exited the cabin. As soon as the inner door shut, he leaned against the bulkhead, pulling his boots on. He had been able to download the images to his omnitool but that was all. His chrono indicated it was 05:32. Just under an hour before it was time for her to wake. He hoped it was enough time for him to complete his mission.

In the elevator, John said "EDI, remember. If she wakes, tell her one of Aria's men needed to speak to me and I left so she could sleep." Of course, if she did wake up, he would have to think of something to tell her but right now, he was unconcerned.

"Understood Shepard. And if you're looking for a means to display the images you received from Admiral Raan, might I suggest the Cargo Hold. Starboard side. Locker S13-3. My inventory database indicates this is the location of spare picture frames." stated EDI.

"And how do you know what I'm looking for?" John asked with a chuckle. He was positive he never once mentioned aloud what he intended to do. Stepping off the elevator, he turned right and began searching for the indicated locker.

In a voice that seemed to imply a smile, EDI replied "It does not take an AI to figure out what your intentions are. And, if I may say so, I think it's a wonderful gift."

"Thanks EDI, I just hope she does as well." John stated just as he found the locker he had been looking for. Rummaging through the container, he was rewarded with a frame designed for 20x25 centimeter images. Perfect! Activating the frame, he immediately began the download, watching each picture flash on the display. As the transfer ended, he realized he needed one more image to complete his gift.

Facing port, John asked "EDI, is either Kal or Lana awake? I need something from Lana."

The pause was noticeable to John but EDI finally answered "They are both awake but currently busy. Is there an emergency that requires my interruption?" Though her only sensors within the home cubicle were audio, it had been very clear that both occupants were in the middle of a strenuous activity. She would, of course, not mention what activity even to the Normandy's Captain.

Grinning, John could well imagine what was going on in there. Sighing, he said "No, no emergency. Lana took a picture of Tali and I on Rannoch and I just remembered she had it. Please, if there is a break in their exercises, see if Lana can transmit the image to you. I would be very grateful to have it before I give this to Tali."

"Of course Captain Shepard. If you prefer, as soon as I gain access to the image, I can directly transfer it to the frame." EDI replied.

"If possible yes. And set it as the first image viewed please. And EDI. Thank you." John said then closing the storage locker, headed back to the elevator.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As the alarm sounded, Tali yawned, stretching her body. Opening her eyes, she saw John watching her, his eyes definitely not looking at her own. With a smile, she said seductively, "See anything you like?"

Returning her gaze, he smiled as well, saying "Every time I look at you." Slowly, he lowered his head to hers and softly kissed her. "Good morning _saera_." he said as he drew back from her slightly.

For a moment, she just stared at his eyes. An idea came to her and she quickly reviewed her day in her mind. Nothing scheduled for a few hours. She normally disliked this day, but with John within her life, she knew it would never be a reminder of what she had lost. Raising up on her elbow, she kissed him again, letting her lips gently tug on his bottom one as they parted. The offer made, she waited to see if he would respond.

John had seen the sparkle in her eyes as she settled back down on the bed. She then just laid there, looking up at him through her half lidded eyes. He almost forgot the gift, even the day, as he gazed down at her and the suggestive look she was giving him. Almost forgot, because as he started to lean down to meet her lips with his, he paused and then quickly reached behind him.

Tali had opened her mouth slightly, anticipating the kiss that would lead to more intimate touches. His sudden motion away from her was confusing, but before she could ask what was wrong, John had returned his gaze. This time though, he held something between them. Looking at the picture frame, she asked confused, "John?"

Smiling broadly for an instant, John said "Ahkill... No, I mean, _Aakel eist'galla_ Tali" _Damn-it, I practiced that word all day and I still screwed it up._

Shock replaced the seductive look on her face, her eyes opening as wide as possible. "John! You... again... how?" Tali stammered as she tried to understand that he not only once more spoke her native tongue but knew of this day. Deciding it didn't matter she reached up, wrapping her arm over his shoulder and pulled them together in a deep, passionate kiss. The picture frame, forgotten for the moment, laid snugly trapped between their bodies.

Tali broke the kiss and planted soft pecks on his face as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. Shifting her body, to relieve the pressure she felt between them, she remembered the frame he had tried to give her. Loosening her grip on him, she let herself fall back to the bed and, feigning confusion, asked "What's that?" She had not received a token of this day since she had turned 8.

Chuckling, John replied "Just something to remind you of your beginnings and possibly, our future." Moving the frame up to where she could easily see it, he activated the display and was pleased to see EDI had come through. The first thing Tali saw was an image of just the two of them, helmet against visor, on a silvery beach. In the background, a small waterfall was clearly visible. Looking back at her face, John was surprised to see a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh John. It's..." Tali started to say but her throat seized up on her as her emotions overwhelmed her. More tears started to fall, each one gently wiped away by John as he just gazed down at her. Finally, she looked up at him and said "It's beautiful. I have never received something as perfect as this. It really is a _Aakel eist'galla_. But, how did you know? No one aboard knew, not even Kal or Lana."

Softly, John said "Shala called while you were in engineering, she wanted to wish you a blessed day of life. Well, that's how the translation came out. I asked Kal, not only to tell me about it but to teach me the proper words. Shala had said the translation was rather poor and I wanted this to be right. What I don't understand is, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

She knew she should have explained but each time she had thought of it, she was reminded of the past and that had always stopped her. Now, she had the greatest of beginnings and could explain. Smiling now, she said "It is a day that marks not just our entrance into this life, but one that marks each step we have taken in it. Our first day of learning at 3, our first suit at 12. The day we enter into apprenticeship and the day we depart on pilgrimage are the more important of them but each year is a beginning John."

Continuing, she says "It is a day where family remember what has gone before and think about what is still to come. The last time I enjoyed this day was 8 years ago, before my mother died. We had talked about silly things I suppose. What males had caught my eye, what engineering disciplines I was considering. Things mothers talk to daughters about but, when she died, so did my dreams. Father never greeted this day with me, Shala and Garu did but they understood the sadness it brought and only offered the blessing to ease the pain."

"You didn't know then but this day had just passed when you saved me on the Citadel. Back then, I thought that was the best beginning I would ever have. Joining your crew helped fill in the hole I felt within myself." Tali said sadly. Then with much more intensity, she added "Today you proved what my mother said was true. That no matter how we plan, how meticulous our steps, beginnings happen that we cannot control and it is in those, uncontrolled, unknown beginnings that our true future lies. You are my uncontrolled beginning, my future."

John had no words that could match the feelings Tali had expressed. Gently taking the frame from her yielding hands, he dropped it to the floor beyond her. Leaning down, he kissed her as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Tali said, barely above a whisper, in perfect English "I love you John, I always will."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_To: D. Anderson, Councilor, Citadel_

_From: A. Williams, OSgt, temperdu SR2 Normandy_

_Councilor Anderson,_

_Please forgive this late report. I have been attempting to settle into the shipboard routine aboard the Normandy and private time has been at a premium until now. I fear that Captain Shepard may truly have slipped into madness. For reasons I will explain in my report, I recommend that he be recalled immediately and this ship quarantined until it can be cleansed._

_*1. He is letting a quarian family live on the Cargo Deck. Although I am currently unsure how it came about, he has actually had living accommodations built, taking up valuable storage space. Space that could be used for training and exercise to ensure the crew is both physically and mentally fit for battle._

_*2. There are actually 2 fully operational geth platforms aboard. This in itself is not too worrisome but they are not constrained or immobilized in any way. They, in fact, have full access to every location aboard. Including but not limited to Engineering, Main Batteries and the Armory. For this reason, I have kept a sidearm with me even in the rack._

_*3. This ship has an active AI aboard. As with the geth platforms, it has full access to everything. More so even as it can enter any space. It can, if my discussions with a few crewmen are correct, actually control the entire ship basically as an extension of itself. One overheard story seems to bear this belief out as the crewman stated that only the pilot was aboard and the ship itself saved him._

_*4. Finally, Shepard had married the quarian Tali. She actually calls herself Tali'Shepard vas Normandy. For Shepard do have done that means he has tossed out everything the Alliance stands for. _

_I will admit to some confusion though. Just today, a miss Chambers, apparently Shepard's secretary, had the crewmen in berthing removing all Cerberus labeled bedlinen, replacing them with standard white. This does seem to support the statements that Shepard, the crew and even the ship are no longer part of Cerberus. It does not explain why they would wait so long to actually make the changes. If I were the suspicious type, I would be more willing to believe it to be a show for my behalf than actually to change the ships look._

_Very respectfully,_

_A. Williams, OSgt._

Ashley re-read the report for a second time. She had written it less than 4 hours after she had boarded, right after the mission briefing where she had been introduced to the other specialists on the Normandy. It would have been sent as well had she not been called to provide that escort duty. Wanting to proof it before sending, she had saved it as a draft and filed it away in a secure, encrypted, section of her omnitool.

Now she could no longer send it as written. Not only had the time between then and now allowed her to see things differently, she had also had an actually nice conversation with Lana and Samara. Their little trip to the salvage dealer had been a perfect time for her to find more evidence against Shepard's sanity. Leaning back, she recalled her thoughts from before. _ 'For insane he must have been. Her ultimate proof was that he had actually married a quarian. Only someone many t-clips short of a full load-out could love something he could never touch.' _

"God! What an idiot I was!" Ashley exclaimed aloud. Shepard, through her conversation, was not insane or even mad. He was desperate. Almost everyone had turned their backs on him and he did what he had to do. Knowing she needed to update the report before sending, she entered the key to unlock the document and began making her corrections.

_To: D. Anderson, Councilor, Citadel_

_From: A. Williams, OSgt, temperdu SR2 Normandy_

_Councilor Anderson,_

_Please forgive this late report. I have been attempting to settle into the shipboard routine aboard the Normandy and private time has been at a premium until now. I fear that Captain Shepard may be in over his head. For reasons I will explain in my report, I recommend that an evaluation of personnel for supporting roles be conducted. The crew Shepard has been forced to accept does not meet current Alliance guidelines. Also, this ship needs immediate quarantine and cleansing._

_*1. He has enlisted the support of a quarian family, providing living space in the ship's Cargo Hold. Although I am currently unsure how it came about, their very needs for survival away from the fleet make them ill fitting crewmen aboard a human vessel._

_*2. There are actually 2 fully operational geth platforms aboard. This in itself is not too worrisome but they are not constrained or immobilized in any way. They, in fact, have full access to every location aboard. Including but not limited to Engineering, Main Batteries and the Armory. Shepard does seem to have some control over them so at least I don't think they will kill anyone, I still keep a sidearm with me, always._

_*3. This ship has an active AI aboard. As I understand it, the AI was built by Cerberus and has blocks that prevent it from running amok but I am concerned. It can, if my discussions with a few crewman is correct, actually control the entire ship as basically an extension of itself. One overheard story seems to bear this belief out as the crewman stated that only the pilot was aboard and the ship itself saved him._

_*4. Finally, Shepard has married the quarian Tali. She actually calls herself Tali'Shepard vas Normandy. This is something I cannot fault him on. Every soldier looks for comfort, especially when faced with constant battles. Still, I cannot help but think it is in someway our, the Alliance's, fault that he turned to an alien for comfort and not one of his own kind. I guess that old saying is true, conflict makes strange bedfellows._

_I will admit to some confusion though. It seems as if Shepard has actually gotten the quarians and the geth to talk about peace. Even so far as to have a geth platform within the Migrant Fleet. News like this should be spreading far and wide on the extranet. To find it only here, and by an off hand remark, seems too coincidental. If I were the suspicious type, I would be more willing to believe it as information for my behalf than actually real intel on the happenings aboard the Migrant Fleet._

_Very respectfully,_

_A. Williams, OSgt._

Leaning back in her chair, Ashley ran the proofer through the document, letting it make the corrections it indicated were needed. She was just about to enter the encryption keys that Councilor Anderson had given her for special routing when the door opened and a man she had not met yet entered.

"Ah, you must be Operations Chief Williams. I'm Lieutenant Jacob Taylor and I'm sorry I missed you at the meeting. Seems the good Doctor wasn't quite satisfied with my progress. Anyway, this is the Armory and anything you need, let me know and either I or Kal can get it for you." Jacob said as he extended his hand in the customary greeting of humans.

Quickly saving the draft report, again, Ashley stood and immediately snapped to attention. Saluting Jacob even as he stood there, hand before him. As she waited for his return salute, she studied his face. Strong jaw, intelligent eyes. And his lopsided grin was engaging but she did not waver. Her right arm remained where it was.

Realizing the information about Williams was spot on, Jacob crisply returned her salute. Holding if for just a second, then dropped it. While he did this, he examined her. Intense eyes, firm mouth, and a no nonsense look. Noticing that she wore no makeup, he decided she was a career soldier. If it was not needed for combat, she would not use it. He liked her.

Dropping her own salute, Ashley said "Yes sir. I didn't mean to intrude in your work space. I was just trying to find a quiet spot to... to listen to some messages from home. You know how family can be, always trying to talk, most times about personal matters."

"I understand." replied Jacob. He didn't need to go into his own family issues so he bypassed the awkwardness his family would bring by saying "You're not intruding. In fact, I'm the person you should be seeing for your duty assignment when not on an away mission."

Ashley had not even thought of that. Of course she would have a job aboard ship, just as she had had on the old Normandy. Then, she was the only weapons specialist other than Shepard but here, it appeared she was just one of many. "Yes sir. Will I be assigned here, in the armory or are those billets already accounted for?" she asked.

"First. We're not Alliance. My name is Jacob or Taylor, not sir. Captain Shepard is the only one who normally gets his rank mentioned and that's out of respect, not regulations. Second. There's just Kal and myself assigned here so I'm sure, if you want, that I can get you set up here as well. Besides, you're going to need to be brought up to speed on a few of our more exotic weapons. So you'll be here a lot at first no matter where you may end up." Jacob replied with a smile.

_They call him Captain out of respect? Not position or rank? _She did not feel comfortable using his first name so Ashley said "Here would be just fine Mr. Taylor. I did notice a couple of weapons I've never seen before."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Aakel eist'galla:** Birthday blessing. Literal translation: Blessed day of life. Though close in translation, the actual meaning is not to honor the day a person is born, but to honor all the past days and reflect on what still lies in the future. The accomplishments and choices the person has made to reach this day as well as those made to continue onward.

**A/N: I wrote 'in perfect English'. Well, if there are any foreign readers out there, please substitute your own language here. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Terminus**

Chapter 19 : Simulation

Even seeing the visor cover her face or hearing the seal engage could not dispel the happiness she felt in her soul. No other _a__akel eist'galla_ had ever started so well. "Ready John." she said as she stepped up to the airlock. As he showered, she had gone through the images stored within the frame, smiling at the fond memories each one had brought forth.

The one of her mother and father though had threatened to bring tears but quickly, she had moved back to the one of Rannoch. It wasn't that the picture upset or angered her, but that it reminded her of a time when her father was there for her. Those times were very few in her memories and she cherished those as much as the ones John gave her.

Adjusting his shirt, John smiled. He had heard the smile that was now hidden within her helmet. "Coming dear." he replied with a chuckle, closing the drawer. Walking up to her, he softly tapped his forehead against her visor and led her into the airlock.

As they entered the elevator, EDI said, with perfect diction, "Tali, _aakel eist'galla_." She had heard Kal, repeating the phrase almost endlessly to Shepard and even though she could have said them within their home, she had waited. Deciding for once, to allow them the privacy something like this demanded. She could have also stated the 23 other variants she had gleaned from Kal and her own research but did not wish to upstage Shepard.

"Thank you EDI." Tali replied but her eyes never left John's face. Only when the doors opened on Deck 3 did she look away and then, only with reluctance. She had started to reach out, to take his hand but realized, she had never released it. "Come," she said as she led him off the elevator, "I've worked up an appetite that even comments from Garrus won't phase."

Chuckling, John just allowed her to gently pull him. Walking around the bulkhead, they entered the mess to a chorus of _aakel eist'galla_ from the crew that was still having their breakfast. Tali had immediately stopped and looked around her.

Looking up from her own breakfast, Ashley watched and listened as the human crew said something unintelligible to her. Seeing both Shepard and Tali, hand in hand, was still a shock but one she was beginning to fully accept. Leaning over to a women she had not spoke to yet, she whispers "What did everyone just say?"

Surprised that she didn't know, Ellen Stanford replied just as softly, "It's Tali's birthday. We just wished her happy birthday in her own language. I just hope we didn't say something wrong, she really is a sweetheart."

That statement hit Ashley as hard as a rocket. _'She really is a sweetheart.' _ This from a previous Cerberus crewman? The entire crew apparently accepted their marriage, and Cerberus hated aliens! It was at that point she started looking at her own hatred.

Tali stood frozen for a moment but, feeling John's hand squeeze hers, she finally responded "Thank you, thank you all." Recovering from the surprise, she begins walking, heading towards Gardner and the waiting foods he had prepared for the crew. Her elation almost faltered though as she saw the huge smile on his face. He reserved smiles like that when he had created a new, and untested, treat for her.

"Ma'am." Gardner said as the couple approached, "I really did try to learn how to say that but as soon as Lana tried to attack me, I sorta gave up. Anyway. Happy Birthday. And, I've got a surprise for you. Found a recipe I guess I skipped over before. Hope you like it." Still smiling broadly, he handed a food tube to her, an odd bluish mixture could be seen within.

John jerked his head as Gardner said 'attack'. Waiting until he finished, John asked "What do you mean Lana tried to attack you?"

"Aw, it was nothing cept my big mouth mixing up words Captain. Lucky for me, Kal was there to hold her off as I ran." replied Gardner rubbing the back of his neck. "Still don't know what I said though. And, to be honest, not sure I really want to either."

"I'm sure that whatever misunderstanding there was has been corrected." Tali said then once more looked at the tube in his hand. Concerned at what he had created, Tali still accepted the tube, saying "Thank you Sergeant Gardner. And I appreciate all the work you have put into making my meals." Glancing at John, she waited until he retrieved his own meal before turning and moving towards the tables. Seeing Ashley, she headed for her.

Leaning in close and keeping his voice really low, John asked "Just what could he have said that would make Lana actually attack him?"

"Please John, I'm trying not to think about what he said." Tali replied just as softly. She really wasn't. Too many of their words were close and a mispronunciation of one has started clan feuds in the past. Reaching the table, she greeted Ashley and waited for John to begin his meal.

"Hi Tali, um, Happy Birthday. I'm sorry but I didn't know or I would have gotten you something." Ashley said being actually embarrassed. Not so much for her lack of a gift but for her thoughts just previously. She had tried to convince herself something was really wrong on the ship and she was right. She was.

"I appreciate the sentiment but gifts are not exchanged on days such as this Chief Williams. Resources... You understand." replied Tali. It was far easier to say that than explain how it was only loved one who would offer a gift. And truthfully, something new or extravagant would be frowned on by all within the fleet. Looking at the tube, she prepared herself to suffer through another meal and lifted it to her food slot.

"Ah, there you are." said Garrus, coming up behind Tali. "I should have known you'd be in the crews mess."

Tali's hand froze just before the tube clicked into place. Turning to look up at Garrus, Tali said "Not even you can ruin today."

Raising his hands to forestall Tali, he said "You know me Tali. I am unable to pronounce a number of your words so please accept this. With the spirits blessings, may this day be remembered not just for what you have accomplished but for what you have yet to finish." He knew it wasn't the same as what the day truly meant to quarians but it was as close as he could come in his own mind.

Surprised by his words, Tali looked once more at him, saying "Thank you Garrus. Your words, as is their meaning, are beautiful. Please, join us."

"I would but I've already eaten. I need to run the calibration checks on the main weapons now, just in case Shepard needs me later. Enjoy your, um, blue meal." replied Garrus with a smile. Nodding to both Shepard then Ashley he then turned, leaving them to their meal.

Looking back at John, Tali said "That was really nice of him." Still distracted by Garrus' blessing, she reached up, seated the food tube and took a normal dollop of the paste instead of a small sample of the unknown substance. As it hit her tongue, she froze. She tried to brace herself for whatever reaction she'd have and thought that only once had she needed to clean her visor. She silently prayed to the Ancestors to allow her to stomach the paste. But half way through her prayer, the flavors of the paste hit her.

John had been watching. He knew that Gardner's concoctions sometimes were inedible and just sat there, waiting for her reaction. He had also seen her eat so often, that he knew her mouth was full of whatever was within the tube. "Well Tali? How is it?" he asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

Tali remained silent as she rolled the paste about her tongue. The only thing she had to compare with the flavors was from what seemed so long ago. Her first night on Illium, alone with John, as they waited to hear from Liara. It wasn't exactly the same but so close it had immediately brought that memory back to her. She knew John was waiting for an answer but she didn't want to swallow it just yet, it was that good.

Chuckling, John shook his head. Looking at Ashley he said "It seems that Gardner has either dissolved her tongue or she really likes it." By her eyes, he knew it was the latter. Returning his gaze to Tali, he added "Enjoy your meal."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Every known galactic database has been searched Shepard. I have been unable to locate a system bearing the name Borenmyrth. I am sorry but there is insufficient information to identify the stellar mass indicated." EDI said.

"Thanks EDI. It was the only lead we have but I'm sure we will get more." replied John looking at EDI's hologram. Turning to his left, he said "Sorry Zaeed. Looks like it's a dead end for now, but we'll find him." He had seen the disgusted look on Zaeed's face, like he had just swallowed a mouthful of soured milk. _Either we get some information soon or he just might take off on his own._

"Damn straight we will Shepard." Zaeed replied hotly. "That information came from one of the Blue Suns. If he knows the name, chances are he or one of his mate's knows where that system is. And I plan to find out." He started to turn but Shepard's movement stopped him.

Holding his hand up, John said "We will find out Zaeed. But we won't do it by shooting our way to the information unless we have no other option. Right now, what we need to do is think about Omega and how to get it stabilized again. That is our top priority for now. We've got Eclipse and Suns being railroaded into fighting each other and Aria. Who's doing it is less important right now than just getting this stupidity stopped."

"Alright. You've proved you're good to your word so I'll abide by your decisions for now. But dealing with the Suns will come to fighting quickly enough. Don't make the mistake of thinking you can just charm the bastards. They understand force a helluva lot quicker than words." replied Zaeed.

"We'll see. First off, we need to figure out how to actually talk with them. EDI. You're in their systems now? Can you find their leader?" John asked.

"I have been attempting to Shepard but no, I have not been able to fully access their systems yet." replied EDI.

_Wait as she breaks their systems or do it on foot?_ "Any time line EDI? We can't let this useless fighting continue much longer or there will be no point in trying." John said.

"Without the full support of the geth, Legion and I are attempting but more time is needed. The geth collective assisted us before because Cerberus was a much as threat to them as ourselves. On Omega, the threat is localized and they wish to remain separate." stated EDI.

The geth's decision's still confused John but, instead of getting irritated, he just rolled with it. Looking at her hologram, he said "Thanks EDI. I know you're doing the best you can. Keep up the good work." Turning to look at Zaeed again, he added "Okay, hang loose until we have a few more answers. I'll keep you up to date."

Watching Shepard leave, Zaeed just stood there, thinking. _'A week at most Shepard. Then, I do it my way.'_

Entering Engineering, John had decided once more to attempt to sneak up on Tali. Unfortunately, she was not at her usual post. Walking to the intersection, he glanced down at the Drive Core itself. Still no Tali? Sighing, he looked over at Ken and Gabby but was interrupted before he could even ask.

Laughing at his confusion, Ken said "You didn't think we'd let her work on a day like today did you? She's hardheaded, I'll give her that but Gabby finally talked some sense into her."

Joining in the laughter, Gabby added "You really need to talk to her Captain. She really felt upset that she put 'so much work' on us with her absence. We told her that was nonsense, that with Lana here, this place ran just fine. Although, from her comment as she left, I wonder what she has planned for us tomorrow."

Smiling, John said "I think she has a number of certification drills and evolutions for Lana. Once done, it actually should be a lot easier for all of you. By the way, how are things with Lana? Is she fitting in okay?"

"You're joking right?" replied Ken with a grin. "Another beautiful bucket-head down here and you're worried that would cause problems?"

Playfully slapping Ken on the shoulder, Gabby said "No troubles as long as Roaming Eyes here remembers to keep his hands on this side of the room."

"Aye ma'am, I know right where to keep them." replied Ken.

"Alright you two. Just remember they both have shotguns." John said as he walked past them, heading out of Engineering.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"To your left!" Kasumi called out but realized, even as she said it, that Tali was already bringing her shotgun around to point at the husk that approached. Watching, she saw that Tali let the thing get within 10 meters of her before her shotgun fired, cutting the hideous monstrosity in half.

"EDI, program pause please." Tali said as she stood upright from her crouch. Turning to face where the voice had come from, she nodded. She had already seen the husk but it was nice knowing someone else was watching her back. "Thanks, would you care to join me?" she said to the still hidden Kasumi. Before her, she saw buildings, reminiscent of those from Horizon. The voice had come from what appeared to be a Collector, around 100 meters away.

Looking down at the SMG she held, the control assembly already attached, Kasumi replied "I'd like that." Entering the field created by the holosystem, she walked up to Tali saying "Aakel eist'galla Tali. I hope the day brings beginnings of happiness to you."

Surprised that she knew the day's true meaning, Tali said "Thank you. But, how did you know its true purpose?"

Laughing, Kasumi answered "If Lana is going to take the time to teach me a quarian phrase, I'm going to take the time to find out exactly what I'm saying. Especially after what happened with Sargent Gardner. Poor guy. Wonder what he said to anger her so?"

Having been unable to speak with Lana, Tali still had no real idea either but, she would find out. "I intend to ask and speak with her. Now, do you wish to continue with this scenario or is there one you would like to try? I understand EDI has been working on a simulation of the Collector base as well as one from the inside of that derelict Reaper." stated Tali.

"We can continue with this one. I really hate the husks and something inside me says we haven't seen the last of them." replied Kasumi as she sighted down her weapon. She had watched Tali for a short time and knew that together, they would make short work of the simulation. "Ready."

"Begin." Tali said and immediately, the projected image began showing signs of life. Quickly looking around her, she sees a husk rushing from behind a stanchion and twisting her body, brings her shotgun to bear.

Seeing that Tali has the husk to her right, Kasumi focuses on the Collector approaching from the left. As she fired off a volley from her Locust, she asked "So Tali. What's the full scoop on Ashley? I mean, she was with the original group but she seems to be odd man here."

Tali was firing as Kasumi asked and missed her target, though not completely. Replying as the weapon recycled, she said "She was but... something happened on Horizon or before, I'm not really sure. She could not join John then. He doesn't really talk about what happened with her." _ Just like I could not on Freedom's Progress._ "Maybe, her mission prevented her." Firing again, she noted with satisfaction that the husk blew apart and aimed at another one approaching.

Loosing another volley, the collector slumped to the ground. She immediately fired again, this time at a husk that had come out of nowhere. "I've picked up a little animosity from the crew and I'm concerned. Will her presence here cause problems?"

"No. She may not trust us aliens as much as you humans but I've never been worried with her behind me. No matter why she is here, I know she'll help." replied Tali, taking out another husk. As her shotgun recycled, she moved to sight on a collector that had just appeared from over a low wall.

Alternating her shots, trying to keep two collectors down, Kasumi said "She seems nice but guarded, like she's hiding something. I've tried talking with her but she won't open up."

Turning, Tali sees that Kasumi has been keeping two at bay and quickly dispatches one before saying with a slight laugh, "You're one to talk. How many secrets are you keeping? Besides, she just needs time to meet everyone, time to relax here."

Finally killing the remaining collector, Kasumi said "Maybe. But the way she watches both Shep and you tells me her secret is ages old." Looking for another target, she turned again, looking behind her.

_Ages old secret?_ That caused Tali to pause, what had Kasumi meant? The phrase implied that whatever was wrong now, would have been there before. Going back to the original Normandy, she thought of what was there that would cause a problem now. The only thing that she could recall was something she had heard had happened between Liara and Ashley. _Some argument... Liara..._

The husk, unseen by Tali as she thought about the past rose up and reached out towards her. "Tali is dead. Kasumi, do you wish to continue or reset the simulation?" EDI asked.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Aakel eist'galla:** Birthday blessing. Literal translation: Blessed day of life. Though close in translation, the actual meaning is not to honor the day a person is born, but to honor all the past days and reflect on what still lies in the future. The accomplishments and choices the person has made to reach this day as well as those made to continue onward.


	21. Chapter 21

**Terminus**

Chapter 20 : What!

Settling into the gunner seat in the Mako, Ashley sighed. Nothing was as she had first thought. She felt exhausted, both physically and mentally and all she had done was talk. Her sparring with Kal, while Lana watched surprisingly closely, had ended not in a win or loss but in conversation. In truth, their speaking of just how they came to be aboard the Normandy had at first just raised more questions. But then, Lana had actually asked the AI to help explain. That had stunned her at first. The only people that had a right to hate AI's more than her were quarians and they had no qualms asking it for clarification. Speaking to it as if it were just another crewman.

It had taken her some time but even she asked EDI, as it was known, to fill her in on what had transpired. All the battles, the searching and troubles they had experienced flowed in a steady stream. She had had to sit down, to catch her breath as she learned that the geth had actually been the ones who had fully repaired the Normandy. Then, after almost 2 hours, she finally understood. Shepard was not insane or desperate. He had done nothing less than achieve a miracle, getting so many races working together as a team. Just like he had on the old Normandy. Opening the stored document, she once more worked on her report.

_To: D. Anderson, Councilor, Citadel_

_From: A. Williams, OSgt, temperdu SR2 Normandy_

_Councilor Anderson,_

_Please forgive this late report. I have been attempting to settle into the shipboard routine aboard the Normandy and private time has been at a premium until now. In my short time aboard the Normandy, I have been able to verify that Captain Shepard continues his fight against the Reapers. Though some aspects of that fight have caused me concern, overall I feel that if anyone can stop them, he can. However, there are a few items that I do feel require further specific mentions._

_*1. There are actually 2 fully operational geth platforms aboard. I know this will be a shock to you but Captain Shepard has done the impossible. Incredulously as it may sound, he has actually gotten the geth to work willingly with organics. These are not the same as those that attacked Eden Prime but still, I keep a sidearm with me, always._

_*2. An active AI is an integral part of this ship. At first I was shocked to learn this but in my short time aboard, I have come to accept it, her. She, and everyone aboard the Normandy, call her EDI. Though I do not trust her with my life in all situations, I find that I am much less worried about it that one would think I should be. Captain Shepard trusts it and, at least until I have seen otherwise, that is good enough for me._

_*3. This ship is filled with non-standard equipment. Some unknown to myself or the Alliance. Some even illegal in Citadel space. Perhaps the ability to directly requisition required equipment from the Alliance could be arranged. I do believe Captain Shepard has the means to reimburse the Alliance._

_*4. Finally, Shepard has married Tali. Since your OSD briefing did not mention this, I can only assume it was kept a secret. Though I suppose I cannot fault him on it, I am surprised you at least were not informed. With the constant battles he has been in, it really isn't that strange, though a quarian is a surprising choice. I guess that old saying is true, conflict makes strange bedfellows._

_I will admit to some confusion though. Re-reading your supplied data, I get the feeling more and more that information was left out of it. What I find more troubling, is that I think the omissions were intentional. I can only guess at your reasoning in this and hope for clarification soon._

_Very respectfully,_

_A. Williams, OSgt._

Ashley was just getting ready to proof it when the hatch to the Mako opened. From below, she heard the unmistakeable voice of Tali asking "Chief Williams? I think you and I should really talk."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Thane, before we really get into this. How are you, honestly?" John asked as he sat down. Looking across the small table, he studied Thane's face. It seemed sad.

"I believe you humans say 'I have my days. Some better than others.' But nothing that is unmanageable. I am ready to assist you in any way I can." replied Thane. In truth, he knew his time was ending, that soon he would be beside his Irikah. The call of Kalihira was an almost constant companion to him now but, the goddess understood. There was still work he had to do before he could answer that call.

John watched him for a moment more before saying "I'm sorry Thane. Each time I speak with you, I wonder if I was wrong." Seeing the concerned, confused look on Thane's face, he finished with "I mean about Mordin. I know he's working on a way to help the quarians, to help Tali. But, maybe I should have asked him instead to search for a cure for you."

"My friend. You fail to see the obvious. You have helped me. Without your speaking out on behalf of Kolyat, he would now be incarcerated and beyond my help. Simply put, you returned my son to me. Do not be concerned, I am content with my life." replied Thane, a small smile on his lips. "Besides, Doctor Solus is working on a way to help millions, not just one. No matter what I, or she, means to you. Be at peace." he concluded.

_Millions. Such an insignificant number compared to the trillions of beings we are all trying to help._ "Fair enough Thane." stated John and he watched him a second longer before adding "I'm still sorry. But, I've come to ask for your help. You've seen the stronghold used by these unknown mercs, the tri-towers as Kasumi called them. Can you and Kasumi get in and out of there safely?"

"That depends on the objective. If we are to remove a problem, then getting out will be more difficult, but I believe we can devise a route with enough care to give us at least even odds. When will you require action on this?" asked Thane.

"It's been quiet the last couple of days, most likely whatever group is actually pulling the strings is waiting for Eclipse to launch a counterstrike against Aria. From Aria's intel people, it seems the attacks vary between 2 and 4 days. With the destruction Kasumi mentioned, I'm willing to bet 3 or 4 this time. So sometime tomorrow at the earliest. EDI has also intercepted a number of communications between the Suns and Eclipse so it's a safe bet they may be planning a joint effort this time. The trouble is, we need information on this unknown group. If you could move when that attack happens, it might give you an edge. With luck, their attention will be on the battle and not their own compound." stated John.

Nodding, Thane said "It would make sense. If Eclipse was truly hurt in the earlier attack, an alliance would be attractive to both parties. Though I doubt the other mercs will just ignore their monitoring equipment, I'm sure that their vigilance will be lessened. I have found through experience that many people have trouble ignoring a fight. Their attention will be split at worst between their own systems and those watching the battle."

"That's what I'm hoping on. If you and Kasumi can get into that base, we may finally have the missing pieces to this puzzle." replied John.

"I will need uninterrupted access to the conference room and it's holographic systems. I will ask EDI to have Kasumi join me there." stated Thane.

Standing, John said "You'll have it. And don't worry. I'm not going to try and second guess your plans. I'll accept whatever you and Kasumi come up with but, remember Thane. I want both of you back, alive. No foolhardy chances, got it?"

"The goddess calls but not today my friend. Not this time." replied Thane as he too stood. Turning, he accompanied John out of Life Support.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sighing softly, Ashley looked down at her omnitool and once more, saved the unsent message. _Damn it! At this rate, Anderson will be retired before I can send this._ Shutting down the tool, she looked at the hatchway that was now hanging open but before she could respond, she saw the purple swirl pattern of Tali's hood.

Pulling herself into the access hatch. Tali paused a second as both fond and not so fond memories of the times she spent encased in the tight confines of a Mako came forward in her mind. Looking around quickly, she saw Ashley just watching her and said "Chief Williams. We need to speak to one another and here, we can do so in private."

There was only room in the turret for one, so Ashley offered "I think you're right. Let's move forward, to the command and engineering seats." Having said that, she scooted down, out of the seat and into the cabin proper.

Sensing irritation in Ashley's voice, Tali responded with "Yes, let's do that." Moving forward and without even thinking about it, she sat at the engineering station. Once more the memories of before tugged at her. Balancing power and shields. Assisting in navigation and spotting. The cramped space pushing her towards John... She snapped back to the here and now just as Ashley slid into the command seat.

Moving behind her, Ashley had wondered just what she wanted to talk about. Tali had sounded serious and for some reason, her own internal warnings started tingling at the base of her neck. Settling into the seat, she just turned her head, asking "Having a nice birthday?"

The question caught her off guard. Tilting her head slightly, Tali said "Yes, thank you. But I did not come down here to talk about that. I needed to ask you something."

_Okay... Little miss, um, Mrs. Helmet head wants to talk._ "What do you need to know?" Ashley asked guardedly. _Why am I getting worried? It's only Tali! Do I think she's going to sick Shepard on me? Damn! I know that's wrong. I've already accepted that I lost Shepard again, and I lost to her. Why the hell am I being an ass now?_

Tali still became embarrassed about things, she was hesitant on many decisions but there were two things she never faltered on. Engineering and John. Looking straight at Ashley, she asked bluntly "Why the hell are you here?"

Responding with anger, Ashley said "What the hell do you think? I joined the Normandy to help Shepard fight the Reapers. He needs me." She had had many conversations with Tali before, but never had it felt so hostile or blunt.

Not flinching from Ashley's outburst, Tali replied calmly but coldly "No he does not. John may accept you aboard our home but that does not mean he needs you."

"This is about before, when I didn't join him on Horizon isn't it. I was wrong okay? I saw him back from the dead, commanding a Cerberus ship, what was I supposed to think? How could I know I could trust him? I couldn't just drop my mission even if I wanted to. Military duty means something to me." Ashley said, her tone softening some though still full of irritation.

"That has nothing to do with military duty. It had to do with real trust, something you don't seem to understand. I'm not talking about trusting someone enough to catch you when you fall. I mean real trust, putting your very life, your future, on the line to help and protect another. I couldn't join John immediately either but I didn't turn my back on him or question his beliefs." replied Tali.

Those words stung Ashley. More than she thought any words could. Taking a few moments to allow her temper to ease, she finally said "Yes, I turned by back but he didn't offer any explanation. He was just there. And with Cerberus! You must remember how evil that organization is. You know me. I would never hurt Shepard."

Tali's own temper was cooling but there was still anger in her voice as well as the burning need to protect John. Very clearly, she stated "On Horizon, you turned your back on him, you hurt him then. I will not let you hurt him again or damage our bond."

Ashley blinked. _What the hell is going on? Bond? What the hell is that? Tali sounding like she's ready to try and rip my heart out? Wait, what did Garrus say? 'They protect their mates...'_ Understanding, at least partially, what was going on she said "Wait Tali. I admit that when I first came here, I had thought of Shepard in less than approved military ways. But as soon as I found out he married you, I dropped those thoughts."

Now it was Tali's turn to blink. A couple of times. "Um... Keelah" she said softly, embarrassment coloring her voice as well as her cheeks. She had been ready to defend John, to fight for him if she had to but this? The Ashley she knew, did not back down so quickly.

Sensing confusion now in Tali, Ashley said "You know I have deep religious beliefs Tali. Even trying to take the husband of another is something I can not do. But, something you said sounded odd. What did you mean by 'your bond'?"

"I'll explain that but first, I want to know what you meant by finding out John and I were lifemates after you arrived here? I thought you mentioned an OSD with a briefing on the crew when you came aboard?" asked a very confused Tali.

_First bond and now lifemates? Oh I really need to find out what happened here. Just what the hell did Garrus NOT tell me?_ "Councilor Anderson apparently forgot to mention that little detail. To be honest, I've been having odd feelings about just how I volunteered to come here. If I didn't know better, I'd say he tricked me but that makes no sense." Ashley said. Her voice now sounding just as confused as Tali's was.

"I know he knew about us, John told him, he told the whole Council when he presented his information on the Collectors and the Reaper we destroyed." replied Tali then, feeling guilty of thinking badly of Ashley, added "And Chief Williams, I am sorry for my actions. I know now that I was wrong in my beliefs."

"Tali, please call me Ashley. I didn't know he spoke to the Council, that you were with him, but I do know I've seen nothing in the pipeline on any Reaper data. But I think I know why Anderson played me. He needed someone here watching and reporting on Shepard. I'm a fool Tali." Ashley said

"You are no fool Chief Williams, you were misled by the Council, just like every other person in the galaxy. But you mentioned reporting. Even Councilor Anderson does not trust John?" Tali asked. The thought that John's trusted friend would put a spy aboard upset her.

Thinking back to the OSD, the brief line really didn't seem that sinister but now, with the missing knowledge Tali had supplied... "At the end of the briefing he gave me, he asked that I just keep him up to date. Just in case Shepard needed anything. And yes, I was a fool. You don't need a high security encryption key for a 'doing fine' message." Ashley replied then added "I think Shepard needs to know about this. And I thought I said you can call me Ashley."

"Sorry, I'm used to calling you Chief Williams. I'll have to work on that but yes, John needs to know. Would you like me to be there when you do tell him?" asked Tali.

Shaking her head at Tali's insistence on calling her Chief, Ashley said "That might not be a bad idea. But, before we go anywhere. I think it's time you actually explained to me what you mean by bond and lifemates. Wait. Does Shepard's mom know?"

"First, let me say that I never intended for it to happen, it just did and when it did I didn't know what to do. It just happened and the Normandy was dead and we were stuck. I wasn't trying to..." Tali said but Ashley interrupted her.

"Tali! Slow down and breathe." Ashley said and watched as Tali did in fact take a couple of deep breaths. Satisfied, she added "Now, let's just focus on one thing at a time. What does 'bond' mean?"

She was upset with herself. She knew she had to get over the fear of what others would think so, taking the breaths to calm her, she composed her thoughts. Looking back at Ashley, Tali said "You said that John and I are married but that is not completely true. Quarians do not marry, we bond, for life. As I understand human marriages, you can marry and divorce at will. We cannot. Once bonded, it can never be broken or altered except through death. And even then, the bond is still there, only waiting, until the lifemates can rejoin as they meet the Ancestors."

"So... Even if Shepard decided to break it off, you could not? Not that it will happen but that's got to be on your mind. No wonder you came here to speak to me." replied Ashley. "But you don't need to worry about me or anyone else. From what Garrus said earlier and what I've picked up by hearing the crew and just seeing you two together, there's no way that will happen."

"I know, it's an illogical reaction on my part. Something I am still learning to deal with. But, you asked about John's mother, Hannah. Yes, she knows. Danielle Parkins, she's assigned to navigation, recorded John meeting first my Aunt, Admiral Shala'Raan, and then his mother, Captain Hannah Shepard. I have it right here if you would like to view it."

Before Ashley could answer, Tali's omnitool beeped. Answering it, she heard John ask "Tali? Is everything alright? I just spoke to Kasumi and I'm a little concerned. She seemed to think you were upset."

"John, everything is fine. I was just getting ready to show Chief Williams that vid of when Shala and Hannah said hello to you." Tali replied with a laugh.

The groan was audible over the omnitool. "Now, you don't need to be boring her that old vid. I'm sure there are better things to talk about or show her." stated John.

"Tell him to butt out Tali. This is girl talk and I said, call me Ashley." stated Ashley, grinning. If he doesn't want me to see it then I have no choice but to view the recording.

Grinning herself, Tali said "You heard Ashley. We're having a nice conversation so bye." Breaking the connection, Tali bought up a menu on her omnitool and started scrolling through it.

"What is all that?" Ashley asked. She was referring to the language, never having seen Khelish before.

Misunderstanding the question, Tali replied "Just images and vids I've stored. Something to keep and look at. Some from the fleet but a lot of it is just John. Here. Let me show you." As she scrolled through, she had seen some of the images she had secretly taken aboard the Citadel, after the meeting with the Council. Tapping on the display, an image of John and Garrus was shown. "As you can see, nothing special. Well, nothing special to anyone but myself."

Even though it was just a side of the pair of them, Ashley still smiled. Shepard really looked happy then. "What else do you have in there?" she asked. Having watched Tali scrolling earlier, reached over and moved to the next picture. She would not have thought anything of what was displayed next except for the gasp that came from Tali.

Quickly, Tali moved to the next image, one showing a nice looking hotel room with little white flowers here and there. "Where John and I spent our week of seclusion, our... honeymoon I think it's called." she said.

"Oh no you don't, go back Tali. That asari looked a lot like Liara. But I don't know any asari with a baby. Who was that and why is she on your omnitool?"

Sighing, Tali said as she moved back one image, "It is Liara. That's her child, Jossa. She's John's."

Now it was Ashley's turn to gasp. "What!" Ashley said if disbelief.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Aakel eist'galla:** Birthday blessing. Literal translation: Blessed day of life. Though close in translation, the actual meaning is not to honor the day a person is born, but to honor all the past days and reflect on what still lies in the future. The accomplishments and choices the person has made to reach this day as well as those made to continue onward.


	22. Chapter 22

**Terminus**

Chapter 21 : Games

John looked around the Cargo hold and the people assembled there, finally glancing at the vacancy just to his left. "Sorry for the delay everyone, but it seems a couple of people were a little tied up. I'll begin as soon as they arrive." he said. Though not too worried, he did want to speak to Tali later about her own talk with Ashley. _Girl talk? That had been 3 hours ago!_

"No worries Shepard. As long as we're here at Omega, there really isn't a lot of things for us to do. At least not until this little problem of Aria's is corrected. Besides, there's still 3 minutes until they are officially late." replied Miranda.

"Excuse me Captain Shepard but, if I may ask. Why was I included in this?" Lana asked. "I am no longer a Marine." Though her confusion was clearly heard, the sadness in her voice still surprised John.

Quickly looking at her, John said "You're trained as a Marine. You have skills that, even with your current status, are very usable. Besides, until the orders arrive for your dismissal, you're still a Marine. Currently, you're just listed as limited duty. No running but, I know you can handle a shotgun and your trained in close combat, shipboard, operations. And Lana, we humans have a saying. Once a Marine, always a Marine."

Though the confusion remained, Lana's sadness lifted. She had been standing to Kal's left and slightly behind him but, now, she moved up to stand by his side. Not really knowing how to respond to his words, she simply said "Thank you Captain Shepard." _I thought my only reason to still remain aboard the Normandy was my bond to Kal but, from what Captain Shepard just said, there is another use for me? But how could he know my feelings? I have not voiced them, not even to Kal._

Smiling at her, John replied "You're welcome, but I meant what I said. Stand tall Lana, you have every right to." Even though he could not see her face, her body's posture provided all he needed to know. Just like Elysium, the injured felt they could no longer fulfill their duties. Hopefully, his words would help her realize she was still very much a valued member of his crew. Turing to his right, he was going to ask Mordin how his tests were going when behind him, the elevator opened and both Tali and Ashley stepped out.

Having checked her chrono, Tali knew that they were not late but still, she and Ashley had kept the others waiting. "Sorry we're late." she said as she moved to stand just to John's left. After the revelation of Jossa, Tali had decided to move their talk to her cabin to prevent others from hearing. Ashley had had a few choice words to describe her thoughts on Liara's actions but Tali had been able to calm her down. Pointing out that she herself accepted it, had helped Ashley to apparently do the same.

First looking at Tali and then at Ashley, specifically the smirk on Ashley's face, John decided he really needed to find out what they had been talking about. Looking back to the rest of the group, he said "From what we've been able to piece together, there is a strong possibility that an assault on Afterlife is coming. I've decided that we need to be prepared to aid Aria and her people at a moment's notice. To do this, we will be setup in assault teams and one team will always be on hot standby. Each on call squad will be already prepared, full armor and weapons."

"What that means is, if it hits the fan, you don't wait for my orders. Your team hits the airlock and moves in to help Aria's people. Unfortunately, Thane and Kasumi will be occupied elsewhere so that reduces just who is available for the teams. Miranda and I have worked out the squads and we've tried to balance each team with people that provide a full range of support but, it's not perfect. Ashley, you and Zaeed will have to be prepared to change rolls. Both in tactics as well as in weapons to fill any holes but everyone needs to keep in mind that it's only until the other teams can join you."

"Now, the team leads are Miranda, Garrus, Jacob, Legion and myself. If you're in their squad, you stick with them, follow their orders and we'll all get through this. We have no idea when or even if an attack will occur but I want us ready. It's time to put an end to this useless fighting and return to our real mission." John said. Looking at each person, he added "Miranda will inform everyone of your squad assignments and rotation but, as always, ask if you have any questions."

Beside John, Tali had done her own calculations. More biotics than close in support like herself. Also, Ashley's reactions to the other races would make any squad she was in hard on her, unless John had kept it all human.

"Excuse me Shepard," said Samara. "If a battle does break out, will that mean the Normandy will be left undefended?"

Shaking his head, John replies "No. There are enough for 5 squads but only by taking liberties. Legion's squad is our backup and defense. Legion, Romeo and Lana will be our home guard." Looking directly at Lana, he added "Legion, Romeo, you and EDI will have the whole crew behind you. They know how to fight, just remember, they don't have armor."

Nodding her head, Lana replies "Understood and thank you Captain." She was proud to know that Shepard still considered her a marine but even more proud that he trusted her with defending their home.

Kal had been surprised when Shepard addressed Lana so. He had wanted to say thank you as well but it would have been misunderstood. Actually putting Lana in a squad, even one most likely not to see any battle, would help her ease her own feelings of inadequacy. He knew she considered herself more a civilian now than a Marine. With Shepard's words, maybe that would help her see what he has said many times before. It mattered not what the Admiralty said. She had a purpose and was much more that just his lifemate.

"Anything else?" John asked.

Waiting a moment, Miranda could see that no more questions were forthcoming so she said "I've transferred your assignments to your omnitools. First up is Jacob, Jack and Ashley. Please gear up and hang loose. With luck, it will be a dull assignment."

Tali had been positive whose squad she was to be on but, after John said they had taken liberties she was not so sure. _No, I'm sure I'm with him. He even made sure Lana had a real purpose here, other than her normal duties._ Raising her omnitool, she activated it but before she could pull up the information, John's hand covered it. Looking up, she just saw him smiling at her.

"Do you really need to look? Samara is our other member. I would have preferred to swap Samara with Legion, giving our backup a biotic attack option but I played it safe. I would have also put Bravo in Jacob's group, giving him and Ashley a long range option but... I don't think Ashley would accept that yet and even Omega isn't ready to have a geth walking around in it." John said as he glanced at the back of Ashley walking towards the elevator.

Smiling at his first comment, Tali had almost guffawed when John had mentioned teaming Ashley up with Bravo. Glancing quickly at Ashley then back to John, she said "Let Ashley get her weapons first but, you really need to talk with her." Then, more quietly, she added "She has changed John, please do not judge her on past actions."

John just stood there, watching the elevator's door close as he mulled over what Tali had just said.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As the group departed, John had noticed that Garrus seemed less than his cheery self so, having nothing else to do at the moment as Tali had to return to her station, John decided to pay him a visit. Entering the forward battery compartment, he had fully expected him to be once more at the weapons control console, calibrating them again. Instead, he found him sitting on a storage crate.

"Thought you said turians liked to stand?" John said as he leaned against the doorjamb. Studying Garrus, he knew he had been right. Something was buried deep in that bony head of his and he was too damned proud to talk about it.

Attempting to chuckle, Garrus replied "Heh. Just giving the deck plates a rest is all. I was just getting ready to start some..."

"Calibrations? Garrus, what's up? Something is eating at you. It's not the squad assignments is it? You've worked with Grunt before. It's not Kal is it? We've both seen him in action, and you can handle anything thrown at you." John said, concerned that something had happened between him and one of the others of his team.

Knowing that Shepard would keep at him, Garrus relented saying "I was working on a deal with some salarians, but..." Sighing deeply, he continued "There's been a holdup, clearances or something, I don't know. By the time it gets straightened out I fear it will be too late." He didn't tell him everything, there was no need to burden Shepard with more than he already had.

As soon as Garrus had mentioned salarians John knew the problem. Unfortunately, he also knew this was one of those times that he could not help his friend. Still, he said "Whatever the problem is, I'm sure it will clear up. Salarian's are known for moving quickly." _Not enough. What can I say to ease his worry or pain. Who the hell do I know that can make a salarian institute move faster?_

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." replied Garrus as he stood. "Look Shepard. I know you mean well but there are some things even you can't help me with. Don't worry. My problem will not effect the team or our mission." Turning to face the console, he made a few key presses.

"Alright Garrus. But, if you need to talk, you know you'll always have my attention." John said as he turned to leave. Glancing behind him, he saw Garrus once more begin a calibrations routine before he exited the room. Heading aft, towards the elevator, he thought to himself. _I can't just ask him how his mother's doing. Hell, unless he tells me himself what's going on, I really can't do a damned thing! Why the hell does he have to be so stubborn?_

_From the report I saw in the Shadow, no Liara's, database, they had just needed permission to do the study and tests. Damned salarian bureaucracy. Someone must be blocking the request, someone with power. Like a Dalatrass.._. Increasing his speed, John walked quickly to the elevator. _Time to get Tali and find out what Ashley needs to tell me. Then, Liara._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"NO! Don't enter that data!" Exclaimed Lehana, almost shouting to Haella, her second born. "Remember, you must not input anything into the systems here aboard this ship. Use only your own omnitools." Taking a deep breath, she attempted to relax but her own daughters were beginning to wear on her nerves.

"Sorry mother. It's still difficult to stop what is considered normal procedures. I have already uploaded the first chart. Should I just erase it?" Haella asked knowing she had greatly erred.

Hearing the apology, not just in her words but her tone, Lehana could not help but smile. True, it meant that another star system was lost to them but it was truly a mistake. "No, leave it in the system and mark it a possible but that is all. Remember to remove it though from your own omnitool. It is no longer a real possible location for our needs." she replied.

Knowing she had disappointed her mother, Haella did exactly what she was told. She did not fully understand the need to keep data separate from the main systems but she truly believed her mother did. Turning back to Leania, she said softly "Please, do not let me make that mistake again."

"Sister, it is a mistake we have all made in our short time here. Mother is not angry, so please do not dwell on it. Let us just move to the next system and begin a new search there." Leania replied, a smile gracing her face. They had just spent 3 hours examining the last system but it was not time wasted, even if the data they had collected was now useless. They had been, through trial and error, able to speed up their checks. The next 30 or so systems would be quicker.

Liara, taking a rare moment to relax, walked into the berthing area currently re-purposed as a galactic survey office. In her arms, little Jossa stared about, her eyes wide with fascination at all the new things there were to see. As soon as Jossa's eyes spied the floating balls in the air, she reached out with both hands, trying to catch one. Her frustration at not being able to reach even one of them came out as a loud "Gaaaa"

Chuckling, Liara said softly "There is nothing there to grab little Jo. Nothing but air." Looking at Lehana, she asks "I know you have just started but has anything shown itself?"

Walking up to Liara, Lehana tickled Jossa's tummy as she replied "No but as you said, we have just started. It may take days, weeks or even months before we find what we seek Liara. But do not concern yourself anymore about Jossa's safety. At least, not in this. We have the easier duty here. We shall find a place to keep her safe, you must find a way to render our work moot."

"It's not just about keeping Jossa safe Lehana, you know that. What you and your daughters search for is a way to keep all of you safe. I will admit though, that once I know nothing can harm her, I will no longer be distracted." stated Liara softly. Looking down at the fidgeting child in her arms, she amends her last statement saying "Well, not distracted due to her safety. But, I've taken too much of your time already and I must be getting back to the databanks myself." Turning to leave, she stopped as Lehana's statement surprised and concerned her.

A simple statement, one most children would accept as a complement. Lehana said "So much like your mother."

Turning slowly, Liara said fiercely, "I am nothing like Benezia. Do not ever make that statement again."

For a moment, Lehana looked upon a face she did not know. Attempting to diffuse the anger she could clearly see seething within Liara's eyes, she softly said "I meant only that you have her drive, her sure sighted view of what needs to be done. And before you speak, let me say that you approach this undertaking the same way she approached Saren. The difference is, she was caught in a deceptive trap, unknowing what could happen, and she did it alone. You however; have entered into this knowing what will come and, with us, you have the support she never did."

As Lehana's words forced their way past Liara's anger, another, more subtle but far more powerul feeling brushed everything aside as Liara realized that Jossa no longer moved within her arms. Quickly, the anger within her fled as concern filled her. Looking down, she saw that Jossa still rested there, though she was unnaturally still for a child of her age. Her wide eyes just looking at Liara.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rechecking the output levels from the Core, Tali was pleased. Lana had done an excellent job of balancing out the oscillations. The fact she had had to do it from an auxiliary console to simulate a catastrophic fault in Engineering only proved she was ready. Hearing the door behind her open, she expected Lana to make a comment, but she quickly realized Lana had not returned yet. Containing her laugh, she knew one day she would have to tell John his footsteps could be heard kilometers away, no matter how quietly he tried to move.

Walking up behind her, John just stood there quietly. It was obvious Tali was in the middle of some calibration or alteration and he didn't want to disturb her. Glancing over, across the room, he nodded to both Ken and Gabby. Though it was normal to find only one engineer on duty, in port the watches were relaxed and routinely they all worked together. Returning his eyes to the back of Tali's helmet, he wondered where Lana was, he thought she was working with Tali.

Tali was grinning, hugely. As she moved her fingers over the console, actually repeating the same request for the third time, she wondered just how long John would stand behind her. Deciding to not make him wait too much longer, she entered the request in once more and waited for its response.

Returning from the lower level of engineering, Lana entered and stopped. Tilting her head slightly to one side, she just looked at Shepard's back for a moment. Completely missing the hand signals Gabby was trying to send her, she asked "Captain Shepard? Is there a problem?"

Sighing, John almost turned around but the light laughter coming from Tali stopped him. Without looking at her, John said "Thank you Lana but there is no problem. Other than the fact my lifemate has been playing with me."

_Playing? They had not even been touching. How could Tali have been playing with Captain Shepard? _ "I do not understand. Captain Shepard, please forgive my confusion but just how has Tali been playing with you? Is it some type of human game?" she asked.

Turning to face John, Tali answered Lana, saying "Simply by ignoring his presence. I wanted to see just how long he would stand there before he attempted to grab me. Er, my attention I mean."

"Attention is what you call it? And all along, I was thinking it was still called a bum. That must be another one of those quarian words Lana was attempting ta teach us." said Ken, laughing himself now at what Tali had said.

Using her elbow, Gabby jabbed Ken in the ribs as she said "Ignore him Lana. In fact, everyone should ignore him." Then, in a much softer voice, she added "I can see it's been too long since you had a reason to stop watching others. Maybe we can get some time off soon." Gabby was pleased to see Ken's eyes widen at that suggestion.

Ignoring both Ken and Gabby, Lana says "But... I don't understand Tali. Ignoring someone is particularly rude. Why would you do that to your mate?" She had seen many things since she had begun actually standing watches and interacting with humans but it was the first time she had ever seen one of her own act that way.

John had stepped aside, letting Tali and Lana see each other. Hearing Lana's questions, he could not help but chuckle. "It is not the fact that she ignored me Lana that made it playful, but the reason behind it. I attempted to sneak up on Tali, she obviously knew I was there and, since I did not announce myself, she could pretend she didn't know I was behind her."

Tilting her head to the other side, Lana looked at first Shepard then Tali. "But it is still being rude. There can be no reason given that would make it anything else." Lana finally said. She was beginning to become concerned for Tali. Had her bond to Captain Shepard caused her to forget basic politeness?

Seeing that Lana still did not understand, Tali looked at John and asked "Please, could you join Ken and Gabby for a moment?"

Still chuckling at the situation, John simply nodded and walked across the room. Getting close to them, he said "I see she hasn't killed you yet Ken. There may actually be hope for you two."

As John walked away, Tali moved close to Lana. Whispering, she asked "Has Kal not feigned sleep when you made overtures? Have you not pretended as well to his own advances within your home?"

Surprised at the directness of Tali's questions, Lana blushed slightly but answered "Keelah. How did you know?" There was no hint of concern in her voice. No reason for her protectiveness of her bond to manifest itself. By the very nature of the quarian bond, the words of a bonded person could never cause her worry with a topic such as this.

Snickering, Tali replied "The same way you understood my questions. It is not the same as ignoring an enemy, but a means to play intimately with your lifemate, even when not in your home. Remember this Lana, games are not limited to our children. It is something that John has taught me."

Lana's eyes opened wide. Looking across the room, she just stared at Shepard as the word repeated itself in her mind. '_Games?_'

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Aakel eist'galla:** Birthday blessing. Literal translation: Blessed day of life. Though close in translation, the actual meaning is not to honor the day a person is born, but to honor all the past days and reflect on what still lies in the future. The accomplishments and choices the person has made to reach this day as well as those made to continue onward.


	23. Chapter 23

**Terminus**

Chapter 22 : Hats

Leaning back from his terminal, John closed his eyes, trying to put the pieces together. Suns and Eclipse were both being attacked, but the attacks seemed to be more to irritate them than actually destroy them. And Aria. She was at the center of it all yet not the cause. Damn! If they could use the might of the geth collective, they could easily rip Omega apart electronically and find the real culprits. But their non-interference directive was stopping them, leaving only Legion and EDI. EDI was good but just not powerful enough to handle an entire station, even with Legion's help.

Sighing, something he has noticed himself doing a lot lately, he knew he had to find the answers. Attacking the keyboard before him, he began.

_To: L. T'soni, Prof. _

_From: J. Shepard, Capt. _

_Subject: Pleasant news_

_Liara,_

_I'm glad that the package arrived safely. I know you will have years of enjoyment with it. Speaking of years, it's Tali's aakel eist'galla, her birthday. I've gotten her something to remind her where we met. I hope she likes it. Your birthday is coming up soon too and you still haven't given me any suggestions on what is considered an appropriate gift._

_Be safe and happy,_

_John_

Smiling to himself, John sent the message over the normal channels then began the real message.

_To: L. T'soni, Prof. _

_From: J. Shepard, Capt. _

_Subject: Problems_

_Liara,_

_First, let me thank you for the information you provided. I am greatly relieved to know that Anderson was just a pawn in The Illusive Man's game and not an actual player. I know he has changed since his rise to Councilor, he tends to keep even friends distant, but I could not believe he was actually working with Cerberus. Again, thank you for that news, it was very welcomed._

_I have two more pieces to the Vido puzzle to add. A star system called Borenmyrth and, though most likely useless, a reference to an asteroid within that system. EDI has checked all charts she has access to and has been unable to find anything matching that name. I know I keep asking you for help and that you have your own worries but if you could find the time to check those out, I would be most appreciative. _

_I fear I must also add to your work as Omega appears to be under attack from an outside organization. Not Omega itself, but Aria, the defacto head of the base. Someone here is stirring the pot, pitting Eclipse and the Blue Suns against her and Liara, we need Omega. Without its resources, the Terminus systems will not have a central point of contact and support. The only real information we have on this third group is a name. Hadr. Sounds batarian but that's it. I know it's not much but maybe someone somewhere slipped up and your data banks have more information._

_Oh, and the next time you decide to give me a heads up on a surprise, please be more specific! Having Ashley show up as she did was a surprise I did not really need right now. Though it started off rather tense, things have seemed to settle down some. Still, something about her joining my crew seems off. There is more here than her just wanting to be back with the ship. Tali said Ashley needs to speak with me and I worry that whatever reasons she gave for joining my crew, they were not the reasons Anderson used to get her here. I may be just reading too much into this but I would be grateful if you could pass along any information you may have on this._

_I know I've been asking a lot of you but there is something I hope you can look into. Garrus' dossier indicated a group of salarians were attempting to get permission to try a new procedure on his mother. I don't know the specifics but it seems as if that has hit a snag. Could you please look into it and, if monies are needed, please let me know so I can arrange a transfer?_

_And finally, I am so very happy that Jossa has joined you again. I knew leaving her behind before hurt you deeply but Athyra would never have let harm come to her and you know that. I am also relieved to see that you have support there now. I was never happy about leaving you and Feron there without at least some guards to protect you. Though I still worry, I am more confident that everything will be okay now. But please do not get too comfortable. The last Shadow Broker had dealings with the Reapers and they may already know your location. You must, both for your safety and Jossa's, be ready to evacuate that ship at a moment's notice. Luckily, we have plenty of time before that may happen but always be prepared Liara. And as always, you can call on me anytime._

_May the Ancestors watch over you and Jossa._

_John_

Rereading the message, John grins as he thinks just how much Tali's beliefs found their way into even a message as important as this. Encrypting it with the key phrase 'In a back alley', he sends the message via his private channel and glanced at the chrono. _Almost dinner time and then a meeting with Ashley to find out just what Tali had meant. At least nothing had happened on Omega. Always look at the bright side._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"This will not be a repeat of that Archangel fiasco Jeana. Tarak was blinded by his own hate, I am not. We go in as a single force." stated Demitri. He disliked having to team up with Eclipse but since he was, he was not going to waste the opportunity. Once combined, their two forces would be unstoppable by Aria's men, no matter what precautions she had set up.

Staring at Demitri, the Blue Suns leader on Omega, Jeana finally said "It damn well better not be. Tarak let Jaroth and his entire command team die while he just sat there, safe in his command center. Any of my men even think your people are trying the same thing and they will die." replied Prenti. She had not fought her way to the top only to let some Blue Suns asshole take it all away from her.

"Don't be such a hard ass Jeana. I want T'loak and I want her dead. You want the same thing so it only makes sense to work together here. I won't say trust me, we both know that just means 'watch your back' but my people with be there with yours." replied Demitri.

Nodding her head, Jeana could well see how Demitri had won out over the other Suns who had tried to take control. No nonsense. She actually liked him, even if he was in the wrong uniform. "Now back to the plan. Your tac people have been all over the plans with mine but are you sure you want to try it their way?" she asked.

"I'm not going to second guess them on this. Besides, it seems fairly well thought out. I'm not happy about having to enter on sub level 2 though. 6 levels of fighting to get to her private rooms means a lot of chances of this plan getting blown all to hell but we just don't have the air power to launch a full assault any nearer." Demitri said as he studied the plans on a second terminal.

"The level we enter on worries me far less than the time it gives Aria a chance to form up her guards. And I'm not counting out the possibility of her trying to escape. That damned Frigate that's docked right outside her door is my biggest concern. It may respond as a quarian ship but there is no way in hell it's actually quarian. Even they couldn't steal something that big." replied Jeana.

Responding, Demitri said "I know what you mean. The only intel I have on it is that it appears to be the same ship that docked here a few months ago. But back then it was under Cerberus control. If that's true, and knowing how Cerberus deals with anything non-human, the quarians very well could have taken that ship. Though I doubt it would have been easy but we've both seen the reports. Humans and asari are part of that crew as well."

"We've seen the same thing. It's registered to the T'S Salvage company. No listing of Captain or crew, just that they do salvage work. Still, its name makes me worry some. Normandy. Remember a few years back, that attack on the Citadel?" Jeana asked.

"Yeah, I remember it and I've also heard the rumors that Shepard was back from the dead. I believe that like I believe Archangel actually lived. No, if anything, it's an imposter trying to cash in on the real Shepard's heroics." stated Demitri.

Shaking her head, Jeana said "We may be in the sticks out here but I remember seeing a vid from the Citadel news. Some dumb as shit reporter interviewed a Shepard, tried to make him look bad. If that guy was a fake, he's a damn good one."

Stroking his chin, Demitri thinks for a moment then says "I doubt our men took that ship into consideration. Alright, we use the plan but, we add in what air support we have. You have 2 gunships, with our remaining one, that gives us a full 12 man team to drop down from the top. If we time it right, Aria's men will be too busy handling the attack from below and there will not be enough response time for who ever is aboard that ship to help."

"Better but I still want to know who's really aboard the Frigate. Maybe hire a few locals to see if they can catch a few outside, bring them in for questioning." Jeana said, a slight grin forming on her face.

"Do what you want with them, but on your own time. Just be careful and make sure they don't associate Eclipse or the Blue Suns. We go as planned though Jeana. 3 hours and we hit them no matter what. I'm tired of this game and it's time we finished it. Now, I've got to go check on the preparations. Let me know what you find out." Demitri said, breaking the connection.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You've seen the reports already. Has Chief Williams been able to shed any light on the situation aboard the Normandy? Shepard is still out there and we need information on what he's doing." asked Udina. The sour look on his face, ever present when speaking about Shepard, was a reminder to all how much Udina disliked Shepard.

Looking up from his terminal, Anderson replied "No. P.O. Jameson's report raised more questions but Williams has not reported in. As you know, the tech team concluded that box in his report was some kind of living quarters for that other quarian. Where she came from is anyone's guess. We both know where that Mako was picked up though."

"Yes. Lianga. Captain Shepard had a plausible excuse for her dispatching ships to that system but we both know Commander Shepard instigated it. Convenient that an Alliance emergency distress beacon was there. But I'm more interested in that hover craft Jameson described. Even our own intel didn't know that Cerberus was creating armored vehicles. One wonders just what else they have created." replied Udina.

"No matter what you think of Shepard, the fact that the Lianga system allowed Alliance vessels into it without even a cursory challenge must mean something. Somehow, he got them to accept our presence and that must count for something good. Records recovered from that base do indicate it was used for pirating and if Shepard took it out, then they know not all of us are bad. And Captain Shepard was well within her rights to dispatch the ships, even there. You know the standing rules when emergency beacons are detected." Anderson stated clearly.

"I was only pointing out how fortuitous it was, that is all. I am surprised though about the lack of any report from Chief Williams. It is not like her to forget to update us, um, you on her current status. You don't suppose she has already been infected with the insanity Shepard has do you?" asked Udina with a sneer.

"That is quite enough Udina. Neither you or I have the training required to answer that question, even if we did have the information. You and the Council seem to enjoy tossing Shepard at our enemies and then, after he completes his mission, forget that he did what we asked. He is no more insane than you or I!" Anderson exclaimed. Pausing briefly to control the anger that Udina was causing, he added "He is doing what he feels he needs to do to protect us all."

"Easy to say with no information. We've had reports of a rogue vessel in the Terminus, causing all kinds of problems. Shepard is out of control and needs to be reigned in." responded Udina.

Anderson replied "You and the Councilors think Shepard is some mad dog. Someone that must be kept on a tight leash, turned loose only when absolutely needed and then chained up again until needed. What are you afraid of Udina? That he may actually prove you wrong? Prove the Council wrong? He has already done that! If you would just open those damned eyes you have and look at the data before you. Shepard knows the Reapers are coming and he is attempting to do the impossible. He's already succeeded to some degree, you've pointed that out already. Lianga let the Alliance in, they knew we are not the bad guys. How many other systems have softened their views? 2? 3? He is trying to unite the Terminus systems single handedly and you still call him insane?"

"Yes. Look at the amount of time and energy he is using and for what? How foolish do you think this will make us, the Alliance and the Citadel races, when he is done spouting his nonsense? No one here believes any of this. When the Terminus systems contact the Citadel, they will be made to look like fools and that will only compound the problems from before, not help them." Udina said getting angry. Anderson had no idea just how much trouble Shepard was really causing.

"That's enough Udina. When Chief Williams reports, then we may speak again but right now, I'm too damned busy to argue over this." Anderson stated, ending their conversation.

Knowing his own anger had gotten the best of him, Udina said "My apologies. I'll be in my office if needed." Turning, Udina left the Councilor's office worried that the damage done by Shepard was already too much to repair.

Watching Udina leave, Anderson returned to his seat. _Well, at least there are somethings that have been kept secret. If he had known, he would not have made that statement. The real trouble is that unless a miracle happened, it would not make any difference. The Council believed in the Reapers. We just have no clue what to do about it. The data supplied by Shepard has been torn apart and looked at so many different ways that there was actually too much information._

_The other Councilors tried to downplay that information, to minimize its impact on all our lives but still, there was no denying what it held. Proof that we were all doomed unless something impossible happened. It was easier to turn away from that data, to deny its existence even while their own scientists attempted to make something of it. Even our special team was coming up against brick walls._

_The salarian contingent rivaled our best computers in deciphering the data and, since they were thinking beings, could make the leaps needed to connect pieces even without any obvious bridges. But that was all. The humans took that information and tried to coax it into an actual, working, device but more times than not, they failed We have the insight to see how to do it, but not the technical know how to actually accomplish it. The turians advanced manufacturing systems laid unused most of the time, just waiting for something, anything, to create. The whole process was held up because what was on paper could not be visualized and put into a working form. God, what I wouldn't give for a few dozen Tali's. _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Alright Tali. That's enough for today. You're supposed to be taking it easy and I won't let you tire yourself out for no good reason." John said as he placed his hands lightly on her hips.

"Just a moment... There." Tali replied as she press a few more keys and then, satisfied with the readouts, turned to face him.

Smiling at her, John asked "Ready for dinner now?"

"Yes. And don't worry John. Lana was the one running around, not me." stated Tali. Then, seeing the look he was giving her, she added quickly "It was her idea. She felt she was ready for the evaluation, not I. Had I waited until tomorrow as you had asked, she would have wondered if I had reservations about her readiness. I could not think of a reason not to, so we did it."

Leading her away from the console and towards the door, John asked "And? Did she pass or fail?" He was sure that had Lana done really poorly, Tali would have been sad but, her eyes didn't convey happiness either.

"If you would give me a chance to update my logs, you would see she did everything well within the parameters set." stated Tali as they exited the door and turned left, towards the elevator.

"You don't sound overly enthusiastic about it. Something else going on?" John asked. The elevator's door opening for them.

"No. What else would there be." replied Tali. Then she realized why John thought there was a problem. "John, we do not congratulate others when they have simply shown they can do their assigned duties. The logs are updated, the clearances changed and, if needed, the personnel adjusted. But that is all. I personally am very happy for her, it means she will no longer feel like she's a drain on resources but to show too much emotions would imply favoritism. That is looked down upon in the fleet and it would seem to indicate surprise that they actually did it right. That would imply you did not think they could."

"But it's okay if I make a big deal out of it?" John asked as the doors opened on Deck 3. Leading Tali out, he could already smell the meal, and it smelled good.

Rounding the corner, near Medical, Tali comes to a complete stop and just stares. There, strung over the cabinets in the Galley was a 'Happy Birthday' sign. Even though she had seen it many times before, it had always been for one of the human crew. Covering her visor with both hands, Tali just wanted to run.

Chuckling, John said "I guess my instructions were not clear enough. I did say no party." Seeing Tali's reaction, he said softly to her "I understand how this is embarrassing for you but remember, you're part of our, the Normandy's, family now and we humans do make a big deal out of birthdays. Look at the bright side. At least they didn't bring out the little hats."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Aakel eist'galla:** Birthday blessing. Literal translation: Blessed day of life. Though close in translation, the actual meaning is not to honor the day a person is born, but to honor all the past days and reflect on what still lies in the future. The accomplishments and choices the person has made to reach this day as well as those made to continue onward.


	24. Chapter 24

**Terminus**

Chapter 23 : Ready

Sitting down beside John, Tali was still both happy and very embarrassed by the blessings and sign the crew had given her. The greetings she had received in the morning had surprised her as well but it had quickly been replaced with the normal conversations. Now, it seemed that everyone wanted to know what John had given her. She had just inserted her tube of food when EDI's announcement interrupted their dinner.

Heard in every compartment on the Normandy, EDI said "Explosion in Afterlife. Sub-level 2. Gunfire has been reported." With only a very brief pause, EDI repeated her statement, adding "Defenders are falling back to sub-level 1."

Even before EDI had said gunfire, everyone began moving. The normal chaos of sounds that surrounded any normal meal on the Normandy vanished and a hurried silence filled the mess deck. Rushed but orderly as well. John watched as the non-combat crewmen moved to the bulkheads, making way for the specialists in the room.

As John reached the elevator, he saw that here too, the crew knew what to do. Chief Ramirez was already there, directing traffic in his boisterous kind of way. "Make a hole! Let the Captain and his team through." he was saying loudly. He knew that the away teams needed access first and was making sure the elevator was waiting for them. Entering quickly, John turned and watched as the remaining away team, those on the mess deck at least, boarded.

Ramirez looked at Tali, who by habit or circumstance had found herself in front of the elevator's control panel, and said "You're full ma'am. Please send the elevator to deck 5 when you're off and be careful out there."

Tali had turned to the panel and waited as people entered. Her attention was drawn to Chief Ramirez, his last words catching her by surprise. Nodding quickly to him, she pressed decks 1 and 2. Turning to John, she said "I'll be in the Armory, getting our weapons. I believe Lana and Kal are working on the Mako."

Nodding in reply, he looked to see who was here. Jacob, Jack and Ashley were there, fully armed and armored. So too was Miranda, Garrus and Grunt. He was about to reiterate his orders, to restate that each team entered together, but the doors opened and the elevator emptied. Now alone, he waited until the doors closed. _Damn. I should have just had us all in armor and not just the quick reaction team. But, other than Ashley, I guess I'm the only one who has to gear up. Everyone else is already in their armor. _That last thought brought a sad grin to his face._ Tali and the other quarians had no choice._

Moving with the others, Tali entered the Armory and was surprised to find Kal already there. He and Lana were usually together during their off time. Picking up her own weapons first, she then began assembling John's, wondering once more how he could carry all the weight these combined weapons had. Garrus' team quickly loaded up and were moving, exiting the Armory in a speedy but controlled egress.

"Shepard was wise preparing the teams as he did." Samara said, more as a statement of fact than anything else. Standing back, out of the flow of traffic, she watched as Garrus' team left the Armory, heading forward towards the hatch. Checking her weapons, she added "Both of us can carry Shepard's weapons and, if it is alright, join him in your cabin. It would speed us up some."

"You may be right, at worst, we will meet on the elevator but it will still be faster." replied Tali as she picked up Johns current favorite weapon, the Vindicator and then added his Particle Beam rifle and pistol. Watching as Samara retrieved his GPS and sniper rifle, then they both verified full loads. Moving towards the forward door , they had to step aside quickly as Zaeed and Lana hurriedly entered.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As soon as the doors closed, John started stripping. As he did so, he said "EDI, override the decon system, we can re-sterilize the room later." He still had one leg in his pants when the elevator door opened and had to hop step out, moving as fast as he could. Entering the cabin, he leapt down the steps, tossing his clothing in midair, his shirt landing on Tali's desk. Accessing his clothing lockers, he pulled out the mesh under-suit to his armor. Sitting on the bed, he stuffed both his feet in at the same time. "Status EDI." he called out.

"The reaction team has just engaged the enemy on sub-level 2. Jacob reports heavy fire coming from a breach in the buildings wall but no heavy ordinance, just a 'hail of bullets' as he put it. Chief Williams estimates enemy strength of a least one reinforced platoon or more. Aria's men are forming support teams around Jacobs. Also, Garrus' team is just entering the airlock."

"Thanks EDI. ETA on Miranda's squad?" John asked. He had finished putting on the under suit and began fastening his greaves. Glancing at the door, he added "EDI, just open both doors to the cabin and if possible, have the elevator standing by. If not, then try to get it here as soon as possible." Slapping closed the last buckle to his greaves he stood and stomped once on each foot, letting the greaves settle on his legs and find their spot.

Replying, EDI said "Zaeed has just reported to the Armory. Miranda's squad will be moving out shortly."

Standing, John grabbed his girdle and carefully closed the catches that held it firmly in place. Then, reaching for his chest piece, he looked up to see Tali and Samara entering. "Hey, you're both supposed to be waiting for me in the Armory." he said snappishly.

Ignoring his tone, Tali quickly placed the weapons in her hands on the table. Replying, she said "And let you take your time? Hold out your arms John." With a practiced hand, Tali sealed the chest piece in place and reached for his arm guard. She could tell John was upset with himself. His quick words, the way he seemed to lean towards the door, clear indications he was worried and want to join the others. So, she decided to attempt to calm him with her words. "Honestly John, I thought I told you to keep our home presentable." she added as she seated his left armored sleeve to his chest piece.

Knowing she had seen his shirt draped across her desk and terminal, he said "Sorry dear. And Samara, welcome to our home. I'm sorry you have to see it in such disarray." He had heard the false cheeriness in Tali's voice and knew it was her attempt to relieve his own worry. _How well we have come to know each other._

Samara had been surprised at John's brusque words but then she heard Tali's response and had reexamined his. Now she could sense the concern buried beneath his tone. As Tali moved to his other side and attached the remaining arm, Samara attempted her own stress relief. She replied "It is a nice compartment. Had I known beds were available on this ship, I might have requested one." The smile on her face clearly showing her jest. The calmness in all their voices belied the worry that she knew laid just below the surface.

"Captain Shepard, Jacob's team has been reinforced with both Miranda's and Garrus'. They are however being pushed back as the Blue Suns and Eclipse soldiers are now using heavy weapons fire to support their assault. Currently, they are leapfrogging backwards, into the lower club proper on level 0." EDI said, interrupting the conversation.

"On our way EDI, please keep me informed." John said as Tali finished seating his arm. "Thanks Tali and you too Samara. This will definitely speed us up." he added as he took the weapons from Samara.

"You are most welcome Shepard. Speed, as you just stated, is important. I am worried though. With three full teams already there, they are still being overwhelmed. I fear this assault is far stronger than you may have believed it would be." responded Samara.

Retrieving the weapons she had dropped on the table, Tali handed one after the other to John. "She's right John. We didn't expect this many." she said as he took the pistol from her. She had tried to keep the worry from her voice but knew he had heard it. Her hands empty now, she turned towards the door.

"You're right, both of you. That's why I'm already mad at myself." John said. Grabbing his gloves, he turns and following both Samara and Tali out of the cabin, waited as the elevator ascended to deck 1. _The next time the Normandy is in space dock, I'm having ladders installed!_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jacob, Jack and Ashley had run from the Normandy, into and through level 1 of Afterlife and then down, through level 0 and the lower bar. Passing quickly through it, they descended again, through sub-level 1's short corridor to finally reach sub-level 2. They all saw the bodies of who must be Aria's men before reaching midway down the hallway and encountering any weapons fire. At first, he had been surprised to see Aria's men still manning the main entrance to Afterlife but, as they proceeded through it, it made sense. No way an attack could be launched from there and it was a small comfort knowing at least someone had their backs. Speaking to EDI, he said "Engaged the enemy."

Skidding to a halt behind one on the planters. Jacob quickly popped his head out, trying to get a feel for the situation. Pulling his head back down, he looked first at Jack, who had taken a covering position much like his own but on the other side of the corridor. Then he saw Williams. She was standing in a doorway, just ahead of Jack. She must have moved there as he slid into the planter. He was going to call out, to remind her just who they were shooting at but before he could, she opened fire, dropping a Blue Suns in her tracks.

When Ashley had retrieved her weapons earlier, Jacob had tried to convince her to take a revenant but, trusting her own weapon more than an unknown one, she grabbed her AR. Her first burst of fire had alarmed her somewhat. The recoil, once a very accustomed feel, now kicked harder and she had almost let her muzzle skew away from her target. Glancing quickly at it, verifying it was indeed her old weapon, she fired again. This time, her slightly firmer grip let her feel the power that had been somehow added.

Ashley had never understood the lunacy that came out of the R&D department. T-clips was just that latest fiasco to her. Instead of having to let a weapon just cool down, now, if the battle was fierce or long enough, she could end up lugging a useless weapon around but at least the weapon in her hands now brought some of the old feeling back. Letting loose with a very long burst, she took out two more Suns before return fire drove her back into cover. Just before she had had to duck back, she had seen what seemed to be a horde of mercs. "Damn, looks like more than a full platoon pouring in." she said over her comm-link. Letting both Jacob, her squad leader, and EDI know about what she had seen.

Jacob began to return fire as well, Aria's men had fallen back, behind them and now the only thing in front was the enemy. Filling a thermal clip in his pistol, he smiled as another attacker laid dead in the hallway. "Don't shoot to kill unless their out in the open. We need to keep their heads down, hold then in place, or they'll just wash over us." he called out.

"Eat this assholes!" yelled Jack as she unleashed a shock wave. The chaos it caused within the attackers ranks brought a smile to her. Bodies flying or stunned meant easy pickings with the added benefit of reduced return fire. Firing her own pistol, she injured at least two more before she paused to throw another shock wave at them.

A sniper rifle's report behind him, followed almost immediately by another alerted Jacob that reinforcements had arrived. Ducking behind the planter again, he saw first Grunt, standing in the middle of the corridor, his AR sending a wall of metal down towards the attackers. Kal, his armor easy to spot in the green foliage of another planter fired another round as he watched and then he saw Garrus. "Glad you could join us." he called out. Turning back towards the Suns and Eclipse mercs that continued to enter the corridor, he reached out and pulled one towards him. He never had a chance to fire at the helpless woman.

With the incoming fire dropping off, Ashley once more left her cover. Her weapon already drawing a bead on the mercs, she saw the floating body and dispatched it quickly. She felt an odd sensation as she fired, almost a feeling of deja vu, a memory of long ago. Only in the memory, she saw geth. Aiming at another merc, she was just squeezing the trigger when she heard Jack yell "Grenades!"

Luckily for Ashley, the grenade detonated against the bulkhead she was using for cover. She knew that a corridor was damned easy to defend when you had cover but not if the enemy was lobbing explosives. She was pleased to note that her squad leader knew the same thing as over her comm-link, she heard "Fall back, covering fire." Firing from the hip, Ashley dove from cover, rolling on the deck just as another explosion shot flames and smoke from the small room she had been using for cover. Coming up against a bulkhead, she looked at Jacob and said "A tactical retreat sounds pretty good right now LT."

The constant staccato reports, broken only by a short pause, came from behind Jack. Launching another shock wave, she used the confusion it caused to dash back, passing behind Grunt who stood in the middle of the corridor. Smoking thermal clips, expelled from Grunt's gun, threatened to ignite a pile of refuse that was piled against the wall.

"We've got you covered, move back and you can do the same for us." Garrus said over the comm-link. He remained using his sniper rifle but had Kal shift to his Revenant. All three poured rounds down the corridor as Jacobs team moved quickly and safely behind them. Finally spotting the grenade launching merc, Garrus put a round between his four eyes. He hated giving up ground but at the rate of fire they had to maintain just to stem the tide of attackers meant that soon enough, their weapons would be depleted of thermal clips, useless.

"In position Garrus, start moving back." Jacob called out as his team began repaying the covering fire from Garrus' squad.

"Grunt! Either get your ass down or your armor's going to have holes on both sides of it!" Ashley yelled out as she attempted to shoot around his bulk. Though she was a good shot, any AR had a problem with accuracy and she did not want to hurt one of her own, even if it was a krogan.

Grunt almost ignored the yell but even though he loved killing, he knew that standing where he was, he would be dead much too soon to enjoy the fight. Moving backwards, while still firing, he passed Williams' position saying "Improve your aim human." His AR now useless, he switched to his GPS and continued firing.

Garrus moved back as well and in so doing, reached the base of the stairs that lead up to sub-level 1. Unfortunately, it was also a junction of three corridors and rounds started coming at him from his left. "Keep moving back, we have hostiles coming from two directions now. Back up the stairs. Fire for effect not kills! Too many to pick and choose right now, just slow their advance down." he said unlimbering his AR. _Thankfully, I chose the AR and not the Vindicator. At least I have a chance holding them off._ Though not as powerful or as long lasting as the Revenant, the AR did have more rounds than the Vindicator and he used a full thermal clip proving it.

"Garrus, Jacob. Miranda here. Get your people up the stairs. We've got your back." Miranda said over the comm-link. She had already verified that Aria's men were getting the same comm-feeds so she was unconcerned about them. She had just reached the stairs leading down to sub-level 2 when Garrus' warning was sounded and stationed her people there. "Squad, report." she added on her own squad's private channel.

Replying quickly, Mordin said "In position for covering fire. Recommend planning our own retreat paths as well as the others. We may not be able to hold them here." Being restricted to only a few of them returning fire, he knew that any position they attempted to hold would be overrun quickly.

"Ready." Zaeed replied gruffly. As Miranda had gotten a status, he had positioned himself behind one of the ever present planters that corridors loved to use.

Another explosion and Garrus knew someone had picked up the grenade launcher and finally started using it again. Holding his position, he continued to pour fire down the side corridor. Up to that point in time, there had not been much return fire but now it was getting more and more difficult to even peek out from his position. Looking around at the teams, he realized that either all of Aria's men that had been with them were now dead or they had left, leaving just the Normandy's people to stop the attack.

The next explosion was in the middle of the advancing mercs. Kal had used all but the last two thermal clips in his Revenant so, instead of having a completely useless weapon, he simple switched to one with more effectiveness. The corridors helped funnel the missiles' force, increasing the damage to personnel.

"Everyone, up the stairs. Now!" Jacob called out on his squad's channel. His pistol was out of thermal clips and his shotgun was getting low. Damn it, they just keep coming! Watching as Jack hit the stairs at a dead run, he waited until she was out of sight before he followed her. In the short time they had been in battle, about 5 and a half minutes by his count, he had learned something very important about Chief Williams. She was a hell of a good soldier. He could see Shepard's influence in her actions, both in her calmness no matter what the enemy threw at her as well as her steady presence. He had to admit it, he liked having a heavily armored person near, covering him. With that, he fired once more, wounding an Eclipse merc who had tried rushing their position and ran like hell for the stairs.

Dropping back behind Garrus, Ashley fired off the last rounds in her AR. Storing the weapon, she pulled out her pistol and began once more firing in the mob that was almost boiling up the three corridors. Her shields were almost depleted but it was her job to take the brunt off an attack, it was what soldiers do.

"Ashley, get the hell up the stairs. Now!" Ordered Garrus. He had seen her switch weapons and knew why. Her team had been the first down and though she had been using short, controlled bursts, her AR didn't have unlimited capacity. Another rocket leapt from Kal's launcher, this one headed down the third corridor.

Knowing Garrus was right, Ashley began her retreat. "Running low on t-clips here." Ashley called out as she moved backwards, firing as she went. Her heel finally bumped into the lowest step. Finishing off her pistol's rounds, she turned and bounded up the steps. Halfway up, she switched to her sniper rifle as she said "Garrus, your teams alone. I'm out."

Hearing Ashley, Garrus said "Kal, do you have enough left in that launcher to send a missile down each corridor? We need a diversion or we're going to get hit pretty hard trying to reach the stairs."

"Only one round left Garrus. Make for the stairs and I'll cover you." replied Kal as he sighted down the main corridor. If they were tied up dodging a rocket, it would give him a fighting chance to actually reach them as well. Silently, Kal prayed to the Ancestors, asking for acceptance.

Bellowing, Grunt yelled "Cowards!" Firing the last round from his shotgun, he switched once more. He disliked the pistol, too much pointing and not enough killing but it was all he had left. He wanted to rush down the corridor, to crush the mercs beneath his feet, to feel their heads crack between his hands but he also wanted to live. He had finally had to duck into cover himself. His body could absorb more damage than anyone else but even a pure krogan had limits and blood still took time to replenish. He ignored the pain from his side, the burning from his leg, these were easy things to do. What he could not ignore was that if he died, he would miss all the fun later.

Looking at his AR and the two remaining thermal clips it held, Garrus said "No. We go together or not at all Kal. On my word, we all move as one and hope the spirits are watching over us today. Get ready."

Kal had switched back to the revenant, saving the last missile until Garrus called for it. Activating his suit's internal recorder, he said goodbye to Lana, trying to put into words the pain and sorrow his soul felt. Not for himself but for her. He could have just spoken directly to her, to express his grief but it would have served no purpose. She already knew what she meant to him and the emotions of such a conversation might cause him to falter, to make a mistake that could kill his entire squad. He also knew that if Lana understood the situation, she would rush headlong into the battle to protect him and in so doing, lose herself as well. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he finished his recording. Retrieving the missile launcher, he said "Ready."


	25. Chapter 25

After many months of trying to rekindle my need to write about Tali, Shepard and the quarians, I have not been able to find the passion I once had. I am unsure why the fire I felt, the need I had, to tell my story has waned but it has. For this, I find I must apologize to my readers, especially for such a long delay in any updates/news.

I do want to thank each and every reader for taking the time to read my words. I hope that in some small way, the story let you see even a tiny bit of the world I envisioned. My words were not always clear, the spellings off and the grammar atrocious but I hope that the meaning always shone through. So once more, thank you all for allowing me to guide you the Mass Effect ™ world as I saw it. :)

Below you will find, if you care to continue reading, a VERY rough outline of where Terminus was going. Even though I should have broken completely away from ME and created a totally alternate universe, I could not. So, knowing that Arrival is part of the ME universe, my story would have worked itself (mostly) into it again. :)

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Proposed sequence of events in Terminus.

Last we left our intrepid, trapped, parties, the battle for Afterlife was drawing to a conclusion.

Thane and Kasumi find logs in the mercs camp that implicate an asari matriarch and exit, narrowly missing the returning mercs after aborting the attempt to save Aria. Also, a possible location of Vido or someone who may know his exact location is found.

Aria, critically wounded, is being kept Samara alive by sheer biotic force alone who manages to find a few of her people left alive and with them, move Samara to her own medical station.

Picking up the pieces in the bar, Normandy's away team, with the assistance of Dr. Chakwas carry Mordin and Jack back to the ship. Small confrontation between Dr. Chakwas and Aria dealing with her seeing Samara which Shepard has to deal with.

Some Shep/Tali talking

Aiea scene with Nutrient vats and some quarian conversations. (I liked doing those)

Thane and Kasumi return, provide info.

TIM getting reports about the reaper fleet. From a mole that was planted (arrival location). Notices the reports become incoherent at the end. Indoctrinated but information provided allows TIM to get a good idea on time remaining. Starts contingency plans. (MUST be careful to not touch the spoilers)

Shepard and Zaeed with a link to both the Blue Suns leader and Eclipse leader on Omega. Shepard provides the information on how they were both played. Zaeed instrumental in getting them to even talk. Unilateral peace (for now?) join forces to assault rogue merc base. (numbers really depleted in Suns and Eclipse) Ya think? :)

XEN planning and moving things up. Communications hub moved up in schedule. (Oh yes. I have not forgotten her)

Jack out of action. Mordin yelled down by Chakwas and remains aboard. Merc base assaulted and cleared. Leader escaping when Aria rips him apart. High priority message to Mordin from STG.

Aftermath of battles, unification of Omega, hostilities end. Zaeed now has his location.

Samara staying. Injuries too severe to move and will require a week or more. Decides now is the best time to leave the Normandy.

Stores load, life around the ship.

Shep and Tali time. Shower anyone?

Mordin requests meeting with Shepard. Informs Shep that he is being recalled to active service. Some project or another that his expertise is needed for. (Though I was always planning to get him off the ship here, it works even with the leak. If you can't tell by now. I was going to have all away team members off the ship before Arrival except for Tali of course. Since we know the idiots want her elsewhere, a couple of geth turn up missing. Xen is missing as well and communications are acting up around Aeia. So yes, even Tali would be going but they both think it is for a couple of days at most.)

Jack will not let Shepard leave Omega before she can say goodbye to Samara, semi mother/daughter here I think.

Normandy enters the Blue Suns system and finds it to be just a staging area, no Vido. Freighters with a single corsair guardian. EDI rifles system, finds Vido for real.

Kal is watching Lana more, seems to be there all the time.

More Liara and family. It is now clear that they are planning on leaving the SB ship behind for a new, better hidden, location.

TIM happy, Normandy detected passing through the area he wanted. Believes Shepard following his orders again and puts more attention to other matters.

Mining planet found. Tali and Lana gain trust and support from the colonists by saving their reactor.

First rain storm on Aeia. All work stops and play abounds. MANY quarians crying at sight.

Attack of Vido's strong hold. (Battles and more battles. Tali, Ashley and Miranda cornered and being overrun. Kal for some reason cannot let Lana enter the battle without him being in her squad, stay as backup. Hearing the battle reports, Lana, Kal and Romeo mount an assault in the Mako, clearing the way for a safe retreat of Tali and crew.

Zaeed pulls a fast one, locking a door and leaving Shepard and Jack behind. Confronts Vido and returns the favor. Twice. Once with his weapon and once with Vido's.

Ashley has to face facts. No matter how she feels. The reason she is still alive is not only Tali's skill as an engineer but that her squad was saved by more quarians and a geth. Shepard sees how much Ashley has changed and updates her service record with a recommendation for review and consideration of evaluation for Spectre duty.

Confrontation between Zaeed and Shepard. Argument gets resolved with Zaeed parting ways with the Normandy. But, in thanks for helping him get Vido, Zaeed gives Shepard the location of an Eclipse space dock. Just needs to clear out a few irritants first. Also, Zaeed will honor his pledge and join Shepard's cause.

Shepard, now with time to deal with it, addresses Kal's reluctance to join the main teams. Dr. Chakwas states that there IS a reason. Lana confesses. Mordin's blue elixir definitely DID have one side effect.

Off to the spacedock. Eclipse were using it as a repair depot for their own smuggling endeavors. More battles and then some time to repair. EDI cannot control the dock through FTL so a small crew departs the Normandy. Kal, Lana and Kasumi.

Aeia. Spacedock arrives, LEADING the Normandy. Kal presents gift to the Admiralty board. XEN fumes. Kal and Lana depart the Normandy for a quarian ship, Lana's choice. Sad but happy at the same time. Kal's transfer to a ship as a guardian approved though clearly marked to be temporary only.

Filler entry. Shepard gets support from a small agri world.

TIM confused by Shepard's report of no rachni, unsure is Shepard is lying as Shepard had saved them once before. Turns attention back to other plans, most of which require the removal of Shepard.

Shepard returns to Illium, some upgrades and repairs as well as time to give the crew some shore leave. Jack says goodbye. Explains how Samara has helped her and she needs time to put it all together but she has stopped running.

On Illium, Kasumi is recognized and instead of implicating Shepard, she disappears sending a message to Shepard and another to Tali.

Trip to see Liara, Tali takes a pic of Liara, Jossa and Shepard then Liara does the same for them.

Aria reports that she and Eclipse have come to an agreement. Omega fully stabilized and plans begin for conversion of unused towers into berthing and training. T'S supplying support funds.

Citadel, Shepard reports to council. Surprised not much is actually showing for the work he thought was being done. Admiral Hackett approaches with need for a covert rescue.

Xen's plans blow up. Geth are missing and S'geth fully moves into the communications hub, comms planet wide are affected. Geth collective retreat beyond the veil. Ambassador as well. Emergency call to Shepard for assistance.

Shepard finds out what happened via Legion and is torn. Help the quarians out of this stupidity and let Hacketts friend die or save the friend and let the quarians finally fight for themselves. Heart wrenching talk with Tali. After all, it is only for a couple of days at most. Tali, Legion and Romeo are dropped off at the quarian outpost in Enoch system and proceeds to end of story.

Shep blows up the relay and during debriefing, the Alliance begins mobilizing finally. Due to system destruction, Shepard finds himself grounded and under orders to stay put, the Council concurs with the Alliance. He quickly finds out though that it is more of a house arrest.

Tali, not knowing what happened to Shepard, leads a strike team to the communications hub. Xen captured and s'geth destroyed in the process accidentally but the damage has been done to the peace offer. Later, Shepard manages to get a message to Tali, lets her know that it is best she stays away. The Alliance is not too happy right now with his actions.

Epilog. Shepard under house arrest and despondent. Tali stuck on the migrant fleet.

Terminus End.

Well, this is what I was planning. Of course, the way I write I can think of something and go off target a lot. So most likely more would be added.

Once more, let me apologize to my readers. There was never an intention of abandoning this work but, as in all things, problems arise and we have no control over them.

Calinstel.


End file.
